Jugando a Seducirte
by VampireSumisa
Summary: Una tragedia sucede dejando a Damon y Elena devastados, pero después de dos años estos dos adolescentes crean un juego no muy convencional... ¿Se les estará el juego empezando a ir de las manos? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

"Jugando a seducirte"

Capitulo 1: "Un pasado..."

-Adiós, Linda, nos vemos mañana - Dijo un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio dándole un beso a su novia. Luego giró su vista hacía la derecha encontrándose con una mirada azulina - te la encargo, Damon

-Y yo te encargo a Katherine - respondió el nombrado dándole un beso a su novia

-Adiós, amor - dijo Katherine a Damon, y luego se dirigió a la otra chica - Adiós, Elena

-Adiós! - respondió está dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hermana gemela.

Allí estaban los 4 mejores amigos y además parejas. Katherine y Damon, Elena y Matt. Era algo extraño verlos, pero ellos 4 estaban siempre juntos. Originalmente solo eran Elena y Damon, los mejores amigos desde pequeños. Un año atrás Elena le presentó a Katherine a Damon, y él le presentó a su amigo, Matt, a Elena. El tiempo pasó y pronto se armaron las respectivas parejas. Todos eran totalmente diferentes, pero se llevaban de maravilla, y eran muy felices.

Las dos chicas eran muy parecidas, pero nadie negaba que fueran totalmente opuestas. Katherine tenía el pelo hasta mitad de espalda, lleno de rulos, ojos marrones y un poco fríos con quienes no conoce, pero dulces y amigables con los amigos. A pesar de que ella y Elena tenían la misma talla de pechos, ella se atrevía más a los escotes, a los push-ups y esas cosas que hacía parecer que tenía más, ella siempre fue más atrevida y seductora, con una cintura estrecha, piernas larga y tez bronceada. La mujer perfecta para Damon, como pensó Elena y no dudo en presentársela a su mejor amigo. Elena era un poquito más bajita, además de que Katherine disfrutaba de usar tacos altos, a ella en cambio le resultaba algo incómodos y prefería usar sandalias o zapatillas. No era tan aficionada a la moda como su hermana, pero aun así siempre vestía bien. Ella también tenía hermosas piernas, y su cadera más pronunciada le daba la curva perfecta a su estrecha cintura. Era más deportista e inocente, en relación a su gemela. Sus ojos, también chocolates, siempre mostraban dulzura y serenidad. Su sonrisa, siempre presente, era tranquilizadora y contagiosa. Su cabello marrón lo tenía hasta medía espaldas, y totalmente lacio.  
Con respecto a los integrantes masculinos, ellos también eran como el día y la noche. Matt llevaba el pelo corto, sus ojos tenían chispas de alegría y ternura, sobre todo cuando su mirada era dirigida a Elena. Era un poco más alto que Damon. Brazos fuertes y espalda ancha. Era aplicado a los estudios, se preocupaba mucho por los demás y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar, al igual que su novia. El chico ideal para Elena, pensó Damon. Damon tenía ojos celestes y si quería derretía a cualquier chica con una mirada. Tenía el pelo negro. Brazos fuertes, con músculos fuertes, y una espalda prominente. Era posesivo y celoso con su novia, y muy protector de sus amigos. Antes de Matt, pocos eran los que podían acercarse a Elena sin que él los ahuyentara, Elena siempre se enojaba por eso. Pero al parecer Matt pasó la 'prueba'. Damon era rebelde y orgulloso, nadie podía burlarse de él sin sufrir las consecuencias. Solo Elena tenía derecho a hacerlo, ya que todos saben que a ella no se atrevería a hacerle daño. Matt se llevaba su merecido si lo intentaba, y Katherine, amaba demasiado a su novio para hacer algo así. Era muy competitivo al igual que Elena, los dos siempre competían por todo.  
En fin, cuatro amigos que encontraron el amor y eran muy felices.

Vivían a lados opuestos, así que esa noche cuando la fiesta terminó, Katherine se fue con Matt en colectivo, y Damon con Elena. Una vez que los dos chicos tomaron el colectivo, Damon y Elena empezaron a caminar por la fría noche, cuando escucharon una explosión a sus espaldas. Se giraron al instante y quedaron horrorizados al ver como el colectivo donde habían subido Matt y Katherine explotaba.  
Elena no reaccionaba, y Damon tuvo que empujarla hacía un callejón que había a su lado para resguardarse de las cosas que volaban por los aires. Pudieron sentir la onda expansiva y un calor chocó fuertemente contra ellos.  
Cuando todo el escándalo terminó salieron de su escondite para observar el panorama. Fuego en los restos de lo que solía ser un colectivo, y con tal explosión era imposible que nadie sobreviviera. La alarma de un auto cercano empezó a sonar, y muchos vecinos empezaron a asomarse por las ventanas a ver qué había pasado. Elena no articulaba palabra, aun no daba crédito a lo que veía. Su boca estaba semiabierta y sus ojos inconscientemente empezaron a acumular lágrimas, parecía que quisiera decir algo, pero nada salía de su boca. Damon fue el primero que reaccionar, rápidamente llamó a la policía en su celular. Cuando terminó, guardo su celular y levantó la vista húmeda hacía la chica frente a él.

-Elena…- dijo él al ver a la chica en estado de shock

-No puede ser…- dijo ella por lo bajo y sus ojos eran iluminados por las llamas. Entonces gritó- NO PUEDE SER!

Sintió los brazos de Damon cubriéndola dulcemente, ella se recargó en su pecho y empezó a llorar inconsolablemente. Él derramó algunas lágrimas, el dolor que ambos sentían eran muy grande y un vacío se formaba en su corazón. Los dos habían perdido a las personas que amaban. Damon se aferró a Elena, y ella hundió su cabeza en su pecho, empapando su camisa con las lágrimas. Los dos necesitaban sentirse cerca, saber que había alguien ahí, alguien que compartía su dolor. Los dos lloraron juntos, sintiéndose en medio de un abismo. De fondo la alarma seguía sonando, y se le había unido las sirenas de la policía, algunas ambulancias y los bomberos. Poco a poco Damon se fue llevando a Elena de allí, no era necesario que ni ella ni él siguieran viendo ese panorama tan triste y desolador. En ese momento él intentaba ser fuerte, por ella. Y, aunque el dolor era muy cortante y aun no terminaba de asumir muy bien las cosas que habían sucedido, él trataba de mantenerse calmado, era el llanto de Elena quién lo ayudaba a mantenerse en la tierra. Él sabía que la familia de Elena estaba fuera de la ciudad y que no habría nadie en su casa. Por lo que esa noche la pasaron juntos en el departamento de él, compartiendo amargamente su desdicha. En sus mentes escenas de lo visto hace un rato los atormentaban. Ya no volverían a verlos reír juntos, molestarse, a defenderse, a besar a sus respectivos amados, abrazarlos, acariciarlos, sentir su calor… No volverían… Ya no tenían existencia en ese mundo… Sus almas habían desaparecido, y se habían llevado sus corazones con ellas. Elena fue la primera en dormirse por las lágrimas, pero Damon no se había dado cuenta. Seguía abrazándola, porque ahora ella era lo único que le quedaba, y además de su dolor sentía un gran miedo de que algo saliera de la nada y se la quitara, y terminara por quedarse verdaderamente solo. Se estaba poniendo paranoico, pero en esos momentos no podía pensar claramente. Al final él también quedó dormido, aun sin soltarla, y los dos soñaron con sus seres queridos en el sofá de la sala de Damon.

Había pasado dos años desde lo sucedido, desde entonces Damon y Elena se habían vueltos más unidos que nunca. Sus familias los apoyaron y los ayudaron como pudieron, pero el mayor apoyo se lo dieron entre ellos, siendo que compartían el mismo dolor. Las autoridades informaron que fue obra de un atentado, pero ninguno de los dos se molestó en conseguir más información, no querían hacerse más daño. Al final terminaron por superarlo, aunque a quien más le costó fue a Elena. Pasó semanas sin salir de su habitación, y al único que veía era a Damon. Los dos estuvieron un tiempo sin ir a la escuela, y Elena estuvo un tiempo sin querer comer. Su madre no sabía cómo hacerla entender, y el único que parecía hacerla entrar en razón era Damon. En un momento se la vio muy mal, estaba cada vez más pálida, con unas ojeras enormes, estaba extremadamente delgada. Durante dos meses tuvo que tomar pastillas con 'hierro' para recuperar el que había perdido. Pero con él tiempo se fue normalizando, volviéndose a ser la misma que antes, volviendo a sonreír, a darse cuenta que no estaba sola, que había mucha gente que se preocupaba por ella, y que debía ser fuerte por todos ellos. Desde pequeña siempre se guardaba las tristezas para ella, odiaba preocupar a los demás por lo que ella catalogaba con 'tonterías', aunque entre ellas se encontraran la muerte de una mascota, o incluso algún familiar, la pérdida de alguien preciado así sea por mudanza por una pelea. Pero esa vez no pudo, los sentimientos eran muy fuertes, había perdido a su mejor amiga y a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Nunca había sentido un amor tan grande como el que le tenía a Matt y Katherine.

Elena se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al cajón de su escritorio. De allí sacó una fotografía protegida por un vidrio y un marco de madera.

-_Han pasado exactamente dos años…_ \- pensó mirando la foto

Allí estaban los cuatro. En una esquina estaba Matt, y a su lado estaba ella dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla. Al lado de ella estaba Damon, que abrazaba a Katherine. Y todos con una alegre sonrisa. Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla y cayó sobre el vidrio. De repente Katherine y Matt desaparecieron, y en su mirada chocolate solo existían Damon y ella. Se dio un golpe en la cabeza en señal de reproche. Había sufrido tanto, pero también había sido tan tonta. Se había dejado llevar por la tristeza, pero Damon siempre estuvo a su lado. _"Damon…"_ pensaba. Había sido tan tonta, admiraba la fortaleza de su mejor amigo, él no se apartó de su lado y trataba de reanimarla, secándole las lágrimas, haciéndola entrar en razón, manteniéndola en la tierra, manteniéndola "viva" y ella, cegada en su tristeza, no se dio cuenta que él también estaba triste. Siempre se reprochaba por eso, porque en vez intentar ayudar a su amigo que pasaba por lo mismo que ella, se hundió en su tristeza convirtiéndose en una carga más para él.  
La puerta se abrió y alguien entró a la habitación.

-Elena, que haces que aun no te has vestido?- preguntó un voz masculina -apresúrate que se nos hará tarde para la película.- ella se giró a verlo- Hum? Haz estado llorando? Sigues con esa fotografía vieja? Vamos, apresúrate que se nos hará tarde.

-Sí, lo siento Damon, en seguida estaré lista, lo prometo- dijo ella. Sabía que Damon se comportaba de esa forma porque era una manera de protegerse del pasado, para no recordar y que no le hiciera daño.

-Si claro- murmuró él saliendo de la habitación para que la chica se vistiera.

Elena abrió su ropero y se puso lo primero que encontró, sabía que si hacía esperar a Damon él se enojaría. Poco a poco las cosas habían vuelto a ser como antes. Ahora eran solo Damon y Elena, los mejores amigos desde la niñez. Ahora que Elena estaba disponible, tenía muchos pretendientes, pero todos eran espantados por Damon que no paraba de celarla, y siempre con la excusa de "Ese idiota solo quería jugar contigo". Ahora los dos tenían 16 años, seguían asistiendo a la misma escuela y vivían en las mismas casas. Aquel suceso de hace 2 años le enseñó un dura lección, y ellos habían aprendido a amar lo que tenían, y no dejar que se lo arrebaten por nada. Su amistad creció enormemente, pues en esos momentos se necesitaban el uno al otro como nunca. Escuchó que tocaban a su puerta y en seguida reconoció quien era.

-Pasa, Damon- dijo ella, buscando su celular

-Tu madre dice que lleves tu llaves porque esta noche sale de viaje- dijo él entrando, y viendo como Elena corría por todos lados

-Damon no has visto mi celular?- preguntó ella viendo debajo de la almohada

-No es ese que esta sobre el escritorio, a punto de caerse?- pregunto él con sarcasmo

-Ah sí- dijo ella y tomando él celular lo guardó en un pequeña mochila.

-Listo, ya podemos irnos- dijo ella

Damon la observó, Elena ya no era la niña que conoció el primer día en la escuela, digamos que había cambiado, bastante. Aquella pequeña torpe y un poco rellenita, se había convertido en una chica dulce y muy bella. Aunque en su mirada conservaba la inocencia de un niña.  
Desde hace un tiempo ellos habían creado un juego, un poco raro, pero ellos pensaban que podrían controlarlo, pero que pasaría si los sentimientos se entrometieran en su juego? Ellos descartaban esa idea. Pero aun así no detenían con ese juego. Damon la tomó de la cintura y la acorraló contra la puerta, quedando muy juntos. Elena entendió, el 'juego' había empezado.

-No pensarás salir, 'así'- dijo él en un susurro. Elena llevaba un vestido azul cielo de tirantes, sin escote y llegaba hasta 4 dedos arriba de la rodilla. Pero la joven tenía curvas tan pronunciadas que el vestido se le ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo.

-Cuál es el problema?- dijo ella desafiante, siguiéndole la corriente.

-Que luego yo tengo que andar apartando a todos los imbéciles que pretenden seducirte…- dijo él aun en susurro cerca de la oreja de la chica.

-Nadie te ha encargado esa tarea- susurró ella en el mismo modo que él.

-Acaso piensas que me quedaré viendo así más?- dijo él, su voz sonaba seductora

-Celoso?- preguntó ella

-Tal vez…

-Y cuál es la diferencia entre que ellos me seduzcan a que los hagas tú?

-Que yo soy tú amigo…

-Pues los amigos no se insinúan- dijo ella

-Puede que yo quiera ser más que tú amigo…- dijo él, rozando sus labios con la oreja de ella en un caricia sensual.

Se alejó de su oreja para pasar a mirarse a los ojos, los dos parecían tontos mirándose sin decir nada, cada uno perdiéndose en los ojos del otro. Sus miradas chocaron y fueron a acercándose poco a poco, ladeando la cabeza, sin romper el contacto de miradas…

¿Acaso el juego se les empezaba a ir de las manos?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: "Un extraño en mi cama"

-JAJAJA!

Los dos estallaron en risa. Todo fue parte del juego, que cada vez se volvía más atrevido, y tenía lugar casi siempre que estaban solos. Cualquier excusa parecía perfecta para empezarlo, y al final siempre terminaban retorciéndose de la risa. Aunque nunca llegaron a más, jamás se habían besado ni nada, solo 'jugaban' a seducirse. Era muy extraño, porque Damon era un mujeriego sin remedio, y era un maestro en el arte de la conquista, pero Elena, así de dulce e inocente como se veía, sabía cómo controlarlo y no parecía ser ella cuando entraba en su rol en aquel juego. Y si alguien los viera, juraría que eran novios desde hace un largo tiempo. Pero ellos solo querían divertirse, teniendo en claro los límites.

Salieron aun entre risas, y luego empezaron a hablar de cosas sin sentido hasta que llegaron a la entrada del cine. Allí los esperaban Caroline y Klaus, ellos habían entrado en el colegio del año pasado y los cuatro se habían vuelto grandes amigos. Caroline era una chica linda a simple vista, con cabello rubio y ondulado, ojos color azul, si alguien intentaba pasar por en encima de ella o se aprovechaba por el simple hecho de ser mujer, ella sabía cómo defenderse. Klaus era un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio, muy fiel a sus amigos, pero para nada fiel con las mujeres. Mujeriego no alcanzaba para describirlo. En verdad podía ser muy pervertido, y a cada frase le encontraba un doble sentido. Pero se lo quería, porque era muy buen amigo, era confiable y siempre estaba allí para escucharte. Damon también era un poco mujeriego, pero no tanto como Klaus, a decir verdad, la única pareja "estable" que tuvo fue Katherine, pero eso fue tiempo atrás, eso era lo que él siempre decía. Y las únicas chicas que no ha intentado seducir son Elena y Caroline, bueno, me refiero a seducirlas con el fin de acabar en la cama.

-Hola, siento la tardanza- dijo Elena saludando a sus amigos.

-No hay problema, amiga, pero por que se han tardado tanto?- preguntó Caroline. Damon y Elena se miraron y tuvieron que aguantar la risa

-No, en nada especial, solo se nos hizo tarde- dijo Damon

-Elena, te ves hermosa con ese vestido- dijo Klaus

-Gracias, Klaus- dijo Elena, siempre había algún comentario de ese estilo por parte de él. Entonces el ojiazul sintió dos miradas amenazadoras clavadas filosamente sobre él.

-Bueno, ya vamos a entrar que se nos hace tarde- dijo Damon y los chicos fueron a comprar las entradas mientras las chicas iban por algo que comer.

Hora y media después los 4 amigos salían del cine.

-Jaja, ese maquillaje era muy falso, se notaba que no era de verdad- dijo Caroline

-Sí, y la sangre de la chica era demasiado espesa- dijo Klaus

-Pero dentro de todo, estuvo buena la película, no Elena?- dijo Damon al ver que la chica estaba callada y miraba el piso.

-Si si- respondió ella

-Pero, como la sabes Elena, si estuviste más de la mitad de la película tapándote los ojos?- preguntó Damon solo para molestarla, y recordando como Elena en cada escena de terror se ocultaba detrás del hombro de Caroline.

-Pues tenía miedo de acuerdo! Porque teníamos que ir a ver una película de terror!- terminó por explotar Elena

-Ya, Elena, no es para tanto- trató de calmarla Caroline

-Saben que odio las películas de terror, pero aun así compraron las entradas!- se quejó ella

-Elena, tranquila- dijo Damon

-No puedo tranquilizarme porque estoy muy asustada! Care, por favor, ven a dormir a mi casa- rogó

-Elena, no sé si puedo…- dijo la rubia

-Por favor! Estoy muy asustada, si quieres mañana te vas bien tempranito, pero no quiero pasar la noche sola, en mi casa no hay nadie- pidió Elena

-Si quieres yo te acompaño en la noche- se ofreció Klaus

-O yo- dijo Damon

-Qué me dices Caroline, por favor…- dijo Elena con cara de perrito

-Está bien…-dijo la chica luego de un suspiro

-Gracias!-dijo ella!

-Eres demasiado sensible, Elena-dijo Damon

-A que te refieres?!-protestó Elena

-A que te asustas de nada!-acusó Damon

-Ya van a empezar. Bueno, Elena, voy a mi casa a buscar unas cosas y luego voy a tu casa-dijo Caroline y se fue

-Espera, Care, te acompaño, nos vemos chicos!-Dijo Klaus y corrió a alcanzar a la rubia. Damon y Elena seguían peleando.

-Sí, es verdad, soy una miedosa, anda búrlate! No me importa!-dijo la de mirada chocolate.

-Eres un tonta!-dijo Damon

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada, estaban enojados. Pasaron frente al departamento de Damon, pero él chico siguió de largo.

-Por qué?-preguntó aun enojada y sin mirarlo

-Por que qué?-preguntó Damon en el mismo tono

-Por que me acompañas a mi casa?-dijo ella

-Por que es muy tarde y tú eres una niña miedosa-dijo él en excusa-Además hay mucho loco suelto por ahí

-No tienes por qué hacerlo-dijo ella por puro orgullo, y luego agregó por lo bajo-aun así, gracias

-Además, no es correcto que una chica ande sola de noche-agregó Damon, mirando a otro lado. Elena serenó su mirada y sonrió, Damon siempre la cuidaba.

Elena tenía mucho sueño pero estaba esperando a que Caroline llegara, al fin sonó el timbre y ella fue a atender. Las dos subieron y Caroline dejó su mochila en la silla, se metió al baño y se puso su pijama. Al salir, las dos se sentaron en la cama matrimonial de Elena en posición de indio y empezaron a charlar.

-Y bien? Como van las cosas con Klaus?-preguntó Elena

-De que hablas?-dijo Caroline

-No te hagas la tonta, soy tu mejor amiga, ahora dime, como van las cosas?-preguntó Elena con mirada curiosa. Caroline suspiró

-Tú sabes que él me gusta, pero jamás podré estar con él. Como sea, es obvio que es un amor imposible porque Klaus no se toma nada en serio. Prefiero no quedarme estancada con un amor platónico, e ir por alguien que si me quiera.

-Y encontraste a esa persona?-preguntó Elena, que en realidad quería hacerle entender que su destino estaba con Klaus

-No… pero adivina que, tengo nuevos vecinos! El hijo mayor es de mi edad, es muy lindo, tiene ojos verdes y es rubio, viene de Europa, es super caballeroso y estoy esperando que me invite a salir. Creo que le gusto-dijo Caroline con voz soñadora

-Pues yo te tengo noticias, TÚ AMIGIO TE TIENE GANAS!-dijo Elena

-A que te refieres?-preguntó ingenua la rubia

-A que Klaus tiene un interés especial por ti!

-Ja, si claro, Klaus le tiene ganas a todas las chicas, que es algo distinto-se excusó Caroline

-No! Bueno, sí, pero contigo es diferente

-Claro que no, además siempre anda cortejando a cada señorita que ve, pero a mí solo me toca el trasero sin consentimiento-dijo Caroline, cruzándose de brazos

-Claro, el no intenta seducirte por que tiene miedo!-dijo Elena

-Miedo de que? De que le deje un brazo quebrado o un ojo morado

-No, miedo al rechazo

-Eso es imposible

-Claro que no, es totalmente lógico, Care, estoy segura, Klaus puede ser un mujeriego de primera, pero él es humano y tiene miedo a salir lastimado. Además porque si te fijas, cuando estamos con él, él solo te molesta a ti, yo es como si no existiera, alguna razón tiene que haber

-Eso es porque Damon lo tiene bajo amenaza de que si te llega a tocar lo deja estampado en un tren bala-dijo Caroline

-Eso no tiene nada que ver

-Oh si, si que tiene. Y hablando de eso, que hay entre ustedes dos?

-De que hablas?-esta vez era Elena quien se hacia la tonta

-Ahora hazte tú la desentendida, sabes perfectamente de que hablo, hoy llegaron tarde al cine, y de ti es algo normal, pero Damon es bastante puntual, además de que siempre van juntos a todos lados, y él te cela de todo chico que se te acerque, y a mí que no me venga con la excusa esa, aunque bueno, cuando se trata de uno de los amigos de Klaus ahí puede ser que le crea-dijo Caroline

-No es nada, solo somos amigos, nos conocemos desde primer grado, además después de lo del atentado nos volvimos más unidos

-MUY unidos, diría yo

-Estás diciendo tonterías, entre él y yo no puede pasar NADA, somos los mejores amigos, nada más!-

-Como digas, pero yo te digo lo que me dijiste tú hace un rato, TU AMIGO TE TIENE GANAS!

Las dos amigas se miraron, chocando las miradas, y de la nada empezaron a reír estruendosamente. Al final las dos se fueron a dormir, aunque a Elena le costaba conciliar el sueño, _"Tú amigo te tiene ganas…"_ esas palabras teñidas de la voz de Caroline rebotaba en su mente, esa frase estaba bien para Care, pero para ella… Bueno, Damon y ella tenían ese extraño juego que se volvía una costumbre, y esa frase… Negó con la cabeza y se dijo _"Imposible, solo somos amigos",_ cerró los ojos y trató de dormirse. A la mañana siguiente Caroline se despertó muy temprano.

-Elena, Elena-dijo la rubia moviendo a su amiga para despertarla

-Mmh-dijo la chica en respuesta abriendo perezosamente los ojos

-Tengo que irme, acordamos que me iría temprano-dijo Caroline

-Está bien, gracias Care-dijo Elena con voz dormida.

-Como dormiste?

-Bien, gracias

-De nada, adiós!

-Caroline… deja la puerta abierta, yo ahora me levanto y la cierro con llave…

-De acuerdo, pero no te vayas a quedar dormida!

-No… no…-dijo Elena con voz de querer volver a dormir,

Caroline se levantó de la cama que compartía con Elena. Recogió sus cosas y luego de cambiarse se fue. Pero Elena efectivamente se quedó dormida y la puerta quedó sin llave. Aproximadamente 1 hora después un hombre entró sigilosamente a la casa. Subió las escaleras sin hacer ruido, y luego se dirigió a la única puerta abierta. Entró a la habitación y vio un pequeño cuerpo en una enorme cama matrimonial. Hacía calor por lo que la joven solo estaba tapada por las sabanas. Despacio fue corriendo las sabanas para dejar a la vista un hermoso cuerpo, cubierto por un pijama de dos piezas compuesto por un short verde y una remera blanca con los bordes verdes y un corazón también verde. Se quedó un segundo observando a la joven y se le ocurrió que podría hacer con ella en esa situación. Lentamente se colocó sobre ella, con cuidado de no despertarla y le susurró al oído.

-Sabes, ese pijama te queda muy sexy-dijo, la chica despertó y casi pega un salto al ver a esa persona sobre ella, pero el peso del cuerpo de aquel hombre se lo impidió.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: "¿Apostamos?"

-Damon! Me asustaste!-protestó Elena.

-Jaja, parece que la película no te afectó mucho por que estabas durmiendo de lo lindo-dijo él

-Sí, hasta que llegaste, hablando de eso, que haces aquí?-dijo ella

-Tienes problemas de memoria o qué? Anoche me dijiste que no querías dormir hasta tarde y que te despertara para ir a desayunar juntos-dijo él. Aun no salía de en sima de ella.

-Ah, si tienes razón, lo había olvidado -dijo ella, en eso dio un respingo-Caroline! Caroline se fue!

-Si-dijo Damon y se acercó a su oído-pero no deberías dejar la puerta abierta, o alguien podría entrar

-Alguien… como tú?-dijo ella. El juego había empezado

-Tal vez si… Tal vez no…-dijo él- y sabes qué?, se me vienen a la mente muchas cosas que podría hacerte esa 'persona'…

-Ah sí? Como qué?

-Mmm imagina todo lo que se le podría hacer a una niña linda que está sola durmiendo en su casa-dijo él recalcando el 'sola'

-Así que soy una niña para ti?-dijo ella aparentando enfado

-Bueno, de 'niña' solo tienes el título-dijo Damon seductoramente

-Y a que se debe el título?-dijo ella

-A que a veces pareces una niña, además que eres una miedosa, y en ocasiones puedes ser muy ingenua-dijo él, Elena infló las mejillas enojada-pero eres MI niña…

-y con qué derecho dices que soy tuya?-dijo ella, siguiéndole la corriente

-Quieres que te muestre 'con qué derecho'?-dijo él con una sonrisa sensual

-Y como harías eso?

En dos segundos ya los dos se estaban riendo. Damon salió de arriba de Elena y se sentó mientras y ella hacía lo mismo. Poco a poco la risa fue cesando y recuperaron el aire.

-Bueno, ya, vamos a desayunar. Ah, Damon necesito pedirte un favor-dijo Elena. Damon conocía esa mirada…

-Que quieres?-dijo él con desconfianza.

-Luego te digo, ahora salte para que pueda cambiarme.-dijo ella

*Media hora después*

Vamos a un lindo chico de ojos azules apoyado en el barandal de la escalera con un claro semblante de impaciencia.

-Elena! Baja de una vez! Iremos a desayunar no a la opera!-dijo él chico

-Ya voy! Ya voy!-dijo Elena que venía corriendo y bajo las escaleras salteando escalones.

-Woo, tranquila gatita, o te vas a caer-dijo Damon atajando la caída de la chica. Él la tomaba de la cintura y sus caras habían quedado muy cerca. Damon aprovechó para observar cada detalle del hermoso rostro de su amiga. No lo negaba, era hermosa, muy hermosa.

-Lo siento, vamos?-dijo ella reincorporándose, la joven era tan despistada que ni notó la cercanía, o tal vez era su inocencia, o tal vez estaba acostumbrada…

-Eh, si claro, vamos Gatita-dijo él

Damon solía llamarla así, desde pequeños le decía eso porque a ella le encantaba subir a los árboles, tenía muy buenos reflejos y un accidente de su infancia izo que ella le tuviera miedo al agua y nunca aprendiera a nadar. Fue su padre quien murió ahogado, y eso marcó a Elena de por vida. Al principio a la chica le molestaba que Damon la llamara así, pero con el tiempo fue dejando de darle importancia, sabiendo que al enojarse solo le daba el gusto a su amigo y fue aceptándolo como un sobrenombre que solo Damon le decía y solo ellos conocían. Además, al crecer, Damon se dio cuenta que si quería, Elena podía ser una verdadera gatita…

Mientras los dos amigos desayunaban en un bar cercano a la casa de Elena, en otro lado de la ciudad un extraño hombre charlaba sobre sus planes

-Lo prometo, esta vez no seré tan imprudente, esta vez acabaré con él, y lo haré de la manera más dolorosa para los hijos de ese maldito. Lo juro, los Salvatore se han burlado de mí, yo me vengaré haciendo desaparecer su descendencia.-dijo el hombre con profundo odio en su voz-tienes lo que te pedí?

-Sí, han estado observándolos, esta vez estamos seguro que son ellos. Cual quiere primero?-dijo sumisamente un hombre de ojos oscuros

-Mmm, primero iremos por el menor, para que él mayor se preocupe, y luego lo atacaremos a él también-dijo él hombre.

-Pues en verdad los hermanos Salvatore no son muy unidos. Según lo que hemos investigado, Stefan no quiere ni saber nada sobre su hermano menor, y Damon no ha visto a su hermano desde que era pequeño, pero no sabemos la edad exacta-dijo el extraño

-No importa, dime que tienes sobre él-ordenó el jefe.

-Aquí hay un reporte y varias fotos-dijo él servidor dándole un sobre de color madera. Él de ojos marrones lo abrió con tranquilidad, le dio una ojeada al reporte y luego tomó las fotos

-Con un chica eh, quién es? Acaso su novia? Parece estar defendiéndola… -dijo al ver una foto de Damon mirando con odio a otro chico y detrás de él una chica de ojos chocolates y cabellos chocolates, al parecer tratando de calmarlo.

-No, su nombre es Elena Gilbert, por lo que sabemos su mejor amiga desde primaria. Pasan todo el tiempo juntos.

-Seguro debe de importarle mucho esa chica… Qué te parece si le pegamos en su punto débil-dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

-Una magnífica idea…-respondió el otro con la misma sonrisa maléfica.

-De acuerdo, tienes su misma edad no es así? Tú te encargaras de la chica. Y que quede claro que quiero que el menor de los Salvatore sufra, y mucho.-dijo el

-Perfecto, me retiro a prepara todos y empezaré tan pronto me sea posible.

****

Volviendo con los dos amigos, ya habían pedido y estaban disfrutando su desayuno.

-Y bueno, dime, que quieres?-pregunto Damon

-Ah, casi lo olvidaba

-Está bien, pero no te enojes... Bueno, se viene el baile de primavera y TÚ me tienes que acompañar a comprar un vestido-dijo Elena

-Tengo?-dijo él levantando una ceja, extrañado por la afirmación

-Por favor, Damon! Caroline no puede acompañarme, ella está en el grupo de ayuda a los que tienen bajas notas, y esta es la peor época del año. Por favor, haré lo que me pidas-dijo ella

-Sabes que al decir eso estás jugando con fuego-dijo Damon con una mirada pervertida

-Damon! Estoy hablando en serio! Por favor…-dijo ella sin quitar esa mirada. Sabía que a Damon le podía esa expresión.

-Está bien…-dijo él tras un suspiro-Pero promete que no me harás caminar por todos lados

-Gracias!-dijo ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Si hubiera sabido qué harías eso, hubiera accedido desde el principio-dijo él con un sonrisa seductora.

-Cállate, tonto-dijo ella mirando a otro lado.

-Hablando del baile, supongo que vendrás conmigo-dijo él como si fuera obvio.

-Y que te hacer suponer eso?-dijo ella desafiante

-Que si algún idiota se atreve a invitarte, simplemente lo mato-dijo él con naturalidad

-Y si te digo que alguien ya me ha invitado?-dijo ella, solo para molestarlo. Damon se la creyó

-Dime ya mismo quién es ese maldito!-dijo Damon apretando los puños y echando fuego en la mirada

-Jaja, eres un tonto, caes muy fácil.-dijo ella riéndose, Damon la miró con indiferencia

-Acéptalo, gatita, nadie se atreve a invitarte por qué me temen. Al fin y al cabo tendrás que ir con migo por qué no tendrás pareja-dijo él con arrogancia, y luego fingió dolor-aunque me duele saber que soy tú última opción

-Ja-ja, muy gracioso-dijo ella con sarcasmo, luego puso una mirada desafiante-dame dos semanas, si nadie me invita iré contigo

-Apostamos?-dijo Damon

-Está bien, si yo gano ni se te ocurra decirle o hacerle algo al chico que me invite

-Y si yo gano?-dijo él con una sonrisa y acercándose más a ella.

-Que propones-dijo ella

-Deberás hacer lo que yo te diga por 1 hora-dijo él con una mirada libidinosa

-Estás loco! Con lo pervertido que eres no quiero ni imaginarme lo que me harías hacer!-dijo ella alejándose

-Hieres mis sentimientos! Prometo no hacerte hacer nada 'indecente'-dijo Damon

-Aja, y exactamente que es algo 'indecente' para ti?-dijo Elena

-Está bien, está claro que me conoces.-dijo Damon riendo por lo bajo

-Que te parece si yo pago la entradas del cine?-dijo Elena

-Mmm no me parece justo-dijo Damon luego de pensárselo

-Qué? Por qué?

-Por que si tú ganas, yo tendría que aguantarme ver como un idiota te manosea, mientras que si no tú solo tendrás que pagar una entradas, no es justo

-Oye! Que te piensas que soy!-dijo ella ofendida

-Una gatita?-dijo Damon

-Repítelo!-dijo ella amenazante

-Tranquila! Tranquila!-dijo él temiendo por su futuro si Elena no se calmaba-el punto es que no estoy de acuerdo

-Está bien, que propones, pero algo decente desde MI punto de vista

-Mmm, que puede ser…que tal un beso?-dijo Damon

-DAMON!

-Ok, entendí! Está bien… Que puede ser… Ya sé! Deberás hacerme las próximas 10 tareas de literatura-dijo Damon

-Eres un holgazán-dijo Elena

-Oh, vamos! Este semestre estamos dando la poesía, yo no sirvo para eso, pero tú sí!-dijo Damon

-Está bien, es un trato-dijo Elena extendiendo su mano

-No podemos cerrar el trato de otra manera-dijo Damon indicando con la mirada los labios de la chica

-Solo dame la mano, idiota -dijo Elena

-Está bien-Damon estrechó la mano de su amiga, pero entonces tiró de ella para atraerla hacía él-pero que quede claro que le haré la vida imposible a cualquier chico que se te acerque a menos de 3 metros, a excepción de Klaus, claro

-Esto es la guerra, Salvatore-dijo Elena, sus miradas desafiantes chocaron.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: "Peleas..."

Luego de terminar de desayunar, se dirigieron al centro comercial. Lo que no sabían era que alguien los observaba.

-_"Con que apostaron… pues no le tengo miedo a ese, además, puede que esto sea solo un trabajo, pero también lo haré por placer, es una chica muy hermosa, ni que decir de sus atributos. Esto será divertido…"-_pensó un hombre de ojos oscuros. Vio que Damon y Elena empezaban a alejarse.

Al llegar al centro comercial, Elena miraba vestidos y a su lado estaba Damon de brazos cruzado mirando a otro lado con cara de fastidio. Como siempre, discutían. Ese era el 3er lugar a que iban y Elena no había dejado que Damon la viera con ninguno de los vestidos que se probó, ella decía que sería una sorpresa. Básicamente, ese era el motivo de su enfado.

-Ya, Elena, no es tan difícil encontrar un vestido!-dijo Damon

-Ay, Damon, no molestes, tú no sabes lo que se siente ser mujer-dijo Elena mirando un vestido en especial.

-Por suerte…-dijo él por lo bajo, y luego agregó-pero aun así, que es lo que es tan complicado?

-Que no entiendes nada! Tiene que ser un vestido perfecto, un color bonito pero no demasiado brillante, los detalles son muy importantes, no debe tener un gran escote pero si la suficiente insinuación, no tiene que hacerme ver demasiado baja, ni muy gorda, además que tiene que quedar bien con los zapatos y el maquillaje, y es mejor uno que me haga resaltar los ojos y...

\- Entendí, es suficiente-dijo Damon interrumpiéndola

Para suerte de Damon, Elena encontró un hermoso vestido, aunque ella no dejo que se lo vea puesto. Iban caminando de regreso, Elena estaba feliz por haber encontrado lo que buscaba, y Damon estaba cargando con bolsas, porque Elena compró además del vestido, zapatos, un cartera a juego y maquillaje.

-Pero por qué no me dejaste ver?-dijo él, que se quedó con las ganas de ver el hermoso cuerpo de su amiga envuelto en esos preciosos vestidos que seguramente se moldeaban perfectamente a su figura

-Por que te dije que era una sorpresa-respondió Elena tranquilamente

-Pero era necesario mirar hasta el último vestido de todo el centro comercial?-reprochó Damon

-Ya te dije, un vestido es muy importante para una chica, refleja parte de su personalidad, y yo quería el vestido perfecto-dijo Elena

-Pero por qué tanta preparación para una fiesta que se celebra todos los años-dijo Damon naturalmente. En eso sintió que Elena se quedaba atrás. Se giró a verla y se dio cuenta que su mirada estaba mirando el suelo. Pudo denotar como algo brillaba en su mejilla.-_"Esta llorando…oh! Rayos! Ahora que hice!?"_ Elena, que sucede?

-Fue… fue en el baile de primavera en que tú me presentaste a Matt y yo te presenté a Katherine… Lo recuerdas?… Ahí fue cuando empezó todo-dijo Elena con la voz quebrada. Levantó su mirada hacía Damon y él se sintió morir al verla así

-Elena…-se limitó a decir él, y dejando las bolsas en el piso la abrazó suavemente. ¿Qué más podía decir? Nada, se sentía como un tonto por no saber que decir para ayudarla. Pero, a él también le dolía

-Damon… Los extraño mucho…-dijo ella, se notaba que trataba de no llorar pero, siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando se trataba de sus amigos, los sentimientos eran más fuertes.

-Ya, tranquila… Eso es parte del pasado, y ni a Matt ni a Katherine les hubiera gustado que estés llorando, vamos. Qué te parece si vas a tu casa, te bañas y luego vamos con Caroline y Klaus a almorzar?-propuso Damon

-Está bien-dijo ella y asintió con su cabeza. Se secó las lágrimas y luego dibujó una sonrisa-tienes razón, ellos no querrían…

Damon acompañó a Elena hasta su casa y después el se fue a su departamento. Apenas llegó, Elena se dirigió a la sala y puso música a alto volumen, lo suficiente para inundar toda la casa con la melodía. Como su hermano iba a una escuela pupila y su madre, una poderosa ejecutiva, estaba de viaje, tenía toda la casa para ella sola. Una canción empezó a sonar, era una melodía alegre y llena de esperanza, justo lo que ella necesitaba en esos momentos. Guardó las cosas que había comprado, y como Damon le dijo se tomó un baño. 45 minutos después llegó Caroline para ir al Mystic Grill donde se encontrarían con Damon y Klaus.

-Care, como vas con el programa de ayuda?-preguntó Elena

-Uff estamos súper ocupados con los exámenes finales, pero recuerdas ese chico que te conté anoche?-dijo Caroline, Elena miró a Klaus que, aunque se hacía el indiferente pudo notar algo en su mirada-Bueno, me pidió que lo ayude! Es genial, mañana en la tarde iré a su casa para ayudarlo en ciencias! Es fantástico… Y tú, como van en el programa de reciclaje?

-Todo tranquilo por el momento, pero la semana que viene haremos una campaña sobre la importancia de no arrojar basura a la calle, y ahí van a empezar los problemas.

-Por qué?-preguntó Caroline. Hasta el momento, Damon y Klaus se dedicaban a comer y escuchar.

-Porque la idea la planteó Tyler, y seguramente Bonnie le hará la contra, sabes que competitivos que son-dijo Elena

-Ese tonto no sirve para nada, no sé como lo soportas-comentó Damon

-Y yo no sé porque lo odias, que te ha hecho?-dijo Elena

-Simplemente es un tonto-dijo Damon indiferente

-El tonto eres tú-dijo Elena cruzándose de brazos

Al terminar de almorzar todos se estaban despidiendo para irse, pero Klaus le pidió a Elena que se quedara un momento. Caroline miró algo extrañada, pero Damon ya se imaginaba de qué se trataba así que sin más se fue. Una vez solos, Elena también sospechaba la razón, pero quería asegurarse.

-Que sucede, Klaus?-dijo Elena

-Elena, a ti no te voy a mentir, y además tú siempre fuiste una chica muy perceptiva para este tema así que no me iré por las ramas. ¿Quién es ese chico del que habla Caroline?-dijo Klaus, mirando fijamente a su amiga. Elena tuvo que reprimir la más grande de las sonrisas y tratar de sonar lo más natural.

-Es un nuevo vecino, viene de Europa, parece estar interesado en Caroline, y aunque aún no lo conozco, por lo que ella me dijo es muy lindo-dijo Elena, viendo divertida como Klaus creaba puños en sus manos y apretaba los dientes-Oh, vamos Klaus! No puedes estar celoso de ese chico! Care solo le está dando la oportunidad porque piensa que tú nunca le prestaras atención!

-Eh? De que hablas?-dijo Klaus con una cara de total desconcierto

-Por favor, no me vas a decir, que tú, el más grande de los mujeriegos, no se da cuenta cuando su mejor amiga está enamorada de él!-dijo Elena

-Ca… Caroline esta…?-dijo Klaus, demasiado confundido para crear una frase completa

-Sí, claro que lo está, pero Caroline siempre fue una chica un poco tímida para estas cosas, además es de esperar a que el otro de el primer pasó. Vamos, haz que tu fama de conquistador te sirva para algo útil y anímate con Care-le aconsejó Elena

-Estás segura?-dijo Klaus

-Más que segura! Los conozco a los dos muy bien y sé que son el uno para el otro, ahora ve, corre! No querrás que Caroline se vaya sola, por que al llegar a su casa podría encontrarse con el nuevo vecino...-dijo Elena

-Sí, adiós, gracias Elena!-dijo él, atropellando sus palabras y yéndose corriendo para alcanzar a su amiga.

-Esos dos…-dijo para sí misma la chica y negó con la cabeza

Sin más dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacía su casa, pero en la siguiente cuadra se encontró con Damon apoyado en la pared, de brazos cruzados

-Damon? Me esperaste?-preguntó Elena, Damon abrió sorprendido los ojos al escuchar su voz, pero pronto volvió a su mirada arrogante y fría de siempre

-No puedo confiarme de ese mañoso-dijo Damon empezando a caminar con Elena a su lado.

Pasaron frente a su escuela, y vieron que un chico salía de allí

-Mira, ese chico está saliendo de la escuela, que estará haciendo ahí? Hoy no tuvimos clases por duelo-dijo Elena-pobre Prof. Tanner, era un buen maestro

-Como sea, no me interesa-dijo Damon indiferente

-Crees que sea un nuevo? Parece de nuestra edad...-dijo Elena mirando a Damon y sin darse cuenta que el extraño se acercaba

-Disculpe, señorita, acabo de mudarme a la ciudad y quisiera saber dónde queda la avenida Laurel -dijo él chico. Damon lo miró y parecía reprimir un gruñido

-Sí claro, está a tres calles al norte -dijo Elena, rogando que Damon se contuviera

-Oh, muchas gracias-dijo el extraño, pero, como Damon muy bien notó, aun no dejaba de mirar a Elena

-Disculpe, de casualidad usted se ha inscrito en esta escuela?-preguntó Elena, que le había ganado la curiosidad

-Así es, pero por favor háblame de tú, mi nombre es Kol-dijo el chico.

-Mi nombre es Elena Gilbert y él es Damon Salvatore-dijo Elena

-Un gusto conocerte, Elena-dijo Kol, besando su mano. Damon se veía cada vez peor

-Igualmente, y creo que nos veremos mañana, nosotros también asistimos a esta escuela-dijo Elena

-Entonces será un honor asistir al colegio con tan hermosa belleza-dijo él con una mirada seductora

-YA DEJA DE COQUETEARLE!-explotó Damon, poniéndose en medio

-Oh, lo siento, pensé que solo la acompañabas, pero veo que eres su novio, mil disculpas-dijo amablemente Kol

-NO ES MI NOVIO!-dijo Elena, al instante

-Entonces?-dijo Kol, bastante confundido

-Nada, nada, ya vamos Damon!-dijo Elena enojada, lanzándole una mirada fulminante a Damon. Luego agregó dulcemente-nos vemos Kol, perdona el comportamiento de mi amigo

Elena se llevó a Damon casi arrastrando, mientras el otro chico los miraba algo confundido, pero luego se fue con una sonrisa.

-Eres idiota o qué?!-le dijo Elena con notable enfado

-Yo? Y tú? Ese tipo un poco más y se te tiraba en sima!-le dijo Damon en el mismo tono

-Acaso te piensas que lo hubiera dejado?-dijo Elena con un toque de indignación

-Pues tú parecías darle pase libre!-le reprochó Damon

-Solo intentaba ser amable!-se excusó la chica

-Ja! Yo diría demasiado amable!-se burló el

-Ya me tienes harta! No confías en mi?!-preguntó ella, a ese punto ya habían llegado a la puerta de Elena. Damon se cruzo de brazos y miro a otro lado-Eres un idiota, TE ODIO, DAMON!-gritó la azabache, y se metió a su casa con un sonoro portazo

_-"Perfecto, se han peleado"-_pensó Kol, observando escondido, y con una sonrisa triunfal. Quedó congelado al ver como Damon dirigía una mirada filosa a su escondite. Se apretó más contra la pared, pero al fin Damon se fue, negando con la cabeza.

-"_Rayos! Tengo que arreglar las cosas con Elena, pero mejor esperar a que se calme, y que esa tonta se dé cuenta de que a mí no me grita, esperare, luego vendré a buscarla, además, al final siempre es ella la que viene a pedir perdón"_-pensó Damon, alejándose con el seño fruncido.

_-"Ese idiota, que se cree, no entiendo porque no confía en mi… Bueno, en realidad él solo quiere cuidarme, pero me molesta pensar que no me tenga confianza. Supongo que como siempre tendré que ir a pedirle disculpas, ese tonto es demasiado orgulloso, pero aun así que no se piense que puede gritarme cuando quiera, va a tener que esperar para que lo vaya a buscar, que aprenda la lección"_-pensó Elena, apretando los puños.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: "Las verdaderas intenciones, el peligro acecha"

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, Elena se preparaba para ir al colegio. Buscó su mochila, desayunó levemente, y después de ponerse los zapatos salió de su casa. Afuera se encontró a Damon, que justo pasaba frente a su casa. Sus miradas enfadas chocaron, y parecían echar chispas. Elena cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar a su lado

-Hola, Salvatore-dijo fríamente

-Hola, Gilbert-dijo él de la misma forma. Los dos miraban al frente, y mantenía cierta distancia.

Al llegar a la escuela se encontraron con Caroline y Klaus, que en seguida notaron que se habían peleado.

-Klaus, soy yo, o estos dos están que echan humo?-dijo Caroline en un susurro

-No eres tú, yo creo que estos dos se pelearon, otra vez…-respondió Klaus de la misma forma

-Que hacen ustedes dos? Que tanto hablan?-dijo Damon

-Eh, nada, es que necesito que Caroline me acompañe a ver si han encontrado… mi campera, si mi campera que me olvidé-dijo Klaus y se fue llevándose a Caroline

-Pero que haces?-le dijo Caroline ya un poco más alejados

-Si los dejamos solos si o si van a tener que hablar, tal vez se arreglen-dijo Klaus

-Sí, pero tengo miedo de que si están demasiado tiempo solos se terminen matando-dijo Caroline, lanzándoles un última mirada, y observando preocupada como los dos estaban mirando hacia otro lado

-Creo que voy a buscar a Tyler, él SI confía en mí-dijo Elena

-Haz lo que quieras, niña-dijo Damon cortante

-Imbécil-dijo ella en contraataque, y se fue

Claro, Elena había dicho eso solo para molestar a Damon, pero ni si quiera sabía si Tyler había llegado o donde estaba. Empezó a caminar por el patio, cuando una voz la llamó.

-Oh, Elena, que bueno verte de nuevo-dijo un chico. Elena se giró y se encontró con un chico de ojos marrones y cabello marron.

-Kol-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Te quería pedir, si no es mucha molestia, que me mostraras el colegio, pues tengo miedo de perderme

-Claro, no hay problema

-Además así podríamos conocernos mejor-dijo el chico con una mirada insinuante

-Sí claro, cuéntame de ti-dijo Elena, que al estar tan distraída por la pelea con Damon ni si quiera se dio cuenta de la mirada de Kol

Un rato después, tuvieron que entrar a clases. Elena y Damon se sentaban juntos, pero ni si quiera se hablaron, se ignoraron completamente. Kol fue asignado al banco de atrás de Elena. Elena se dio cuenta que Damon estaba diferente, en la mañana había estado frío y cortante, pero ahora además se notaba molesto. No le dio importancia y prefirió poner atención en la clase. En el descanso Elena se fue a charlar con Klaus aprovechando que Caroline estaba hablando con Jenna sobre el programa de ayuda.

-Y? Como te fue ayer?-preguntó Elena. Klaus suspiró derrotado y miró al piso

-No pude. Al principio empezamos a charlar sobre cualquier cosa, y cuando estaba a punto de decirle llegó su "amiguito" y como vive al lado de Caroline vino con nosotros y no pude hablar con ella

-No te preocupes, ya hablaran…-dijo Elena con esperanzas

-Eso espero… pero ahora me tengo que ir, le prometí a Heyley que almorzaría con ella-dijo cambiando la mirada de derrota por una sonrisa

-Klaus, eres un mujeriego! Pobre Care-dijo Elena negando con la cabeza

-Ya me conoces!-dijo él y se fue

Elena empezó a caminar por el parque de la escuela, cuando una mano la agarró y la tiró detrás de un árbol

-Con que coqueteando con el nuevo?-dijo Damon aprisionándola contra el árbol

-Celoso?-preguntó ella

-No respondiste a mi pregunta-dijo él. Los dos estaban muy cerca y se lanzaban miradas desafiantes

-No sé de donde sacaste que estábamos coqueteando-dijo Elena

-Desde mi punto de vista así era-dijo él

-La vida me ha enseñado a no confiar en tú punto de vista-dijo Elena. Sintió la cálida respiración de Damon acariciándole la mejilla

-Pues eso era lo que la mirada de ese tipo me decía-dijo Damon

-Deberías saber que he aprendido a manejar las distancias cortas

-Que tan cortas?-dijo acercándose un poco más

-Lo suficiente…y ni si te ocurra hacerle absolutamente nada a Kol

-Por que no? Ese maldito esta coqueteándole a MI chica-dijo Damon posesivamente

-Por que lo prometiste, perdiste la apuesta Damon, Kol me llevará al baile. Ah, y no soy tuya-dijo Elena y zafándose del aprisionamiento se fue de allí con una mirada triunfal

Damon quedó estático, por su estúpido orgullo y no haber arreglado las cosas antes con Elena, no se dio cuenta cuando Kol le había pedido a Elena ir al baile. Ahora, había perdido la apuesta.

-"_Maldición! Ahora tendré que aguantarme que ese pervertido manosee a Elena y estoy seguro que ese maldito piensa llegar a más que solo el baile!"-_pensó Damon con furia y golpeando el árbol frente a él.

El día siguiente no fue muy productivo, Damon estaba más enojado con Elena por ir al baile con Kol, y eso no ayudaba en nada a arreglar las cosas, solo las empeoraba. Y Kol, con la excusa de "chico nuevo que no conoce a nadie" estaba todo el día con Elena. Klaus intentaba hacer entrar en razón a Damon diciéndole que se calmara, que arreglara las cosas con Elena, que con la mente fría pensaría mejor acerca del problema, pero Damon era muy orgulloso y testarudo. Caroline hacía lo mismo con Elena, recibiendo el mismo resultado. Damon y Elena ya ni si quiera se hablaban, y todos en la escuela se dieron cuenta de que Kol pretendía algo con Elena.  
Pasaron dos, tres, cuatro días y las cosas solo parecían empeorar. Elena convenció al maestro de que la cambiara de lugar junto con Kol, para así "ayudarlo", y eso solo hizo enojar más a Damon. Claro que el antiguo banco de Elena fue rápidamente ocupado por una tal Andie, aunque le costó una pelea con otras cuantas chicas que tampoco derrocharían la oportunidad de sentarse junto al codiciado Damon Salvatore. De vez en cuando las miradas de Damon y Elena chocaban, pero estaban llenadas de frialdad y reproche. Kol observaba todo desde afuera, y estaba satisfecho de que todo fuera conforme al plan. Damon estaba como loco, estaba muy enojado, bastante alterable y tremendamente celoso. El de ojos oscuros recordó la charla que tuvo el primer día en la escuela.

_***Flash back***_

_**Vemos a un chico ojos oscuros acompañado de un chico de ojos fríos de nombre Finn que era su contacto dentro de la escuela.**_

_**-Con que Gilbert, eh? Olvídalo amigo, esa chica es imposible. Es muy hermosa y tiene carácter, por lo que mucho la pretenden, pero créeme que es inalcanzable. Es muy carismática y tiene muchos amigos que la defienden. Primero que nada, vez que a su lado hay una chica de cabello marrón? Su nombre es Caroline Forbes, parece dulce y amable, pero es muy fuerte y querrá matarte si le haces daño a su amiga. Luego, ves los dos chicos? Son Damon y Klaus. Damon te hará la cruz ni bien pongas un ojo en ella y te ganarás su odio. No te dejará ni acercarte. Klaus no te hará nada si intentas seducirla, pero si llegas a hacerle algo él también se convertirá en tu enemigo. Olvídala amigo, hay chicas más fáciles, aunque tal vez no tan hermosas.-dijo Finn**_

_**-Tonterías, Elena va a ser mía-dijo Kol con sus ojos clavados en ella**_

_**-Pues te deseo suerte, y para que sepas, Klaus, Damon y Caroline no serán los únicos que te odien cuando quieras lastimarla-Aconsejó Finn**_

_***Fin Flash Back***_

-"_Estupideces, fue muy fácil, simplemente celos para Damon, enojo entre los dos, y listo! Elena solo para mí sin interrupciones, aunque los otros dos me miran feo, tal vez notan levemente mis intenciones, pero esos no me dan miedo, el principal problema era Damon y ya está eliminado. Todo va perfecto, vas a sufrir, Salvatore, pero aun falta para lo peor…"-_pensó Kol con malicia

Sonó el timbre de salida, todos se levantaron y empezaron a guardar sus cosas. Damon lo hizo rápidamente, y se fue del salón con una mirada de enfado. Cuando Elena salió notó que el ya se había ido.

-Estúpido…-dijo por lo bajo

-Me lo dices a mí, Elena?-dijo una voz

-Eh, no, Kol no es para ti

-Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?-preguntó el chico

-Claro-dijo Elena con una sonrisa

-Noté que tú y Damon no se hablan, acaso están peleados? Es que el primer día que los vi parecían buenos amigos-dijo Kol con inocencia

-Sí, nos peleamos hace unos días…-dijo Elena viendo el piso

-Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Solo tonterías…-dijo Elena

-Pues no lo parecen, parece que de verdad se detestaran-insistió él chico

-En verdad, son… tonterías…-dijo Elena

-Crees que se arreglen pronto?

-En verdad… no lo sé… parece que cada vez empeorara

-Pues si me preguntas, si en verdad se pelearon por tonterías, entonces no tiene caso que se arreglen, es decir, si su amistad es tan inestable solo te traerá más problemas. Tal vez sería mejor que las cosas tomaran su curso por si solas-aconsejó Kol

-Tal vez tengas razón… después de todo pareciera que Damon no confiara en mi…-dijo Elena. Kol notó en sus ojos un toque de tristeza, y reprimió una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mientras tanto, varias cuadras más adelante, Damon era perseguido por Klaus que no dejaba de atormentarlo con preguntas

-Pero por que pelearon?-preguntó como por quinta vez

-Por que esa estúpida se fue a coquetearle al imbécil de Kol-dijo Damon, esperanzado que de una vez por todas Klaus lo dejara en paz

-Ah, entonces tú te pusiste celoso y Elena lo interpretó como falta de confianza-dijo Klaus

-Claro que no "¿_y este como sabe?_"-negó Damon

-Sabes que tengo razón, pero Damon, si no arreglas las cosas con Elena no podrás hacer nada

-¿Hacer nada sobre qué?-preguntó Damon

-¿Qué, eres tonto? Está claro que Kol solo quiere jugar con Elena-dijo Klaus

-¿Acaso crees que no le he notado? A ese bastardo se le lee en la mirada-dijo Damon que comenzaba a cesar un poco en su terquedad

-¿Lo ves? Y estando peleados no podrás ayudarla

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Ese estúpido le está llenando la cabeza a esa niña tonta

-Al estar distanciado de Elena, Klaus aprovecha para acercarse

-Explícate-exigió el

-Que tú antes te pasabas todo el día con Elena, porque ahora Caroline y yo estamos muy ocupados con el programa de ayuda, pero como están peleados, Elena esta sola por lo que Kol aprovecha y usa la ventaja de ser el nuevo para estar con ella.-explicó Klaus

-¿Que sugieres?

-Que hagan las pases

-Imposible, esa niña está muy enojada con migo

-Y tú con ella. Pero lo que no entiendo es por que aun no haz intentado matar a Kol...-dijo el

-Por una apuesta

-¿Apuesta?

-Sí, le aposté a Elena que si en dos semanas no conseguía pareja para el baile entonces ella tendría que hacerme las próximas 10 tareas de literatura, pero si ella ganaba yo prometía no hacerle nada al imbécil que la invitara

-Vaya que se mueve rápido Kol…

-Sí, el muy maldito se lo pidió el primer día en la escuela antes de que empezaran las clases

-Qué extraño… si supuestamente no conocía a nadie y era nuevo en la ciudad, como es que se enteró del baile y luego invitó justamente a Elena la primera vez que la vio?

-Ya lo habíamos encontrado antes, el día que fuimos a comer, cuando volvíamos nos lo encontramos saliendo de la escuela y nos preguntó, o más bien le preguntó a Elena, por el centro comercial-dijo Damon. El enfado se colaba por su voz

-Eso es más raro, es decir supuestamente la escuela estaba cerrada por duelo, o sea que no abría en todo el día, entonces que hacía en el colegio?

-Yo que se-dijo Damon, pero había tomado en cuenta lo dicho

Mientras tanto, en una ciudad de Europa, un hombre de ojos verdes y cabellera negra, rasgos que sus hijos heredaron, colgaba el teléfono de su oficina con furia

-Maldición!-dijo el hombre, sacó su celular y marcó un numero-Stefan, nuestras sospechas eran ciertas. Ese bastardo quiere venganza, cuanto antes debes ir a ver a tu hermano

-Sí, padre-contestó una voz en el parlante del móvil

Giuseppe Salvatore, padre de Damon y Stefan Salvatore y dueño de la empresa de tecnología más famosa de Europa, no era un tonto. Conocía las reglas del juego y sabía con qué estaba tratando. Luego de vencer y llevar a casi a la quiebra a la compañía de Mikael, y conociendo la fama de ese hombre, mandó gente a investigar. Sus sospechas acababan de ser confirmadas, Mikael estaba tras sus hijos. Tal como lo decía el mensaje de amenaza que había llegado una mañana a la empresa de Giuseppe.

Volviendo a la ciudad, Damon estaba muy enojado y no sabía cómo calmarse. Caminaba de un lado a otro y golpeaba la pared o el sillón, intentando tranquilizarse. Lanzaba blasfemia por lo bajo y maldecía a Kol. Pensaba lo tonta que era Elena por dejarse influenciar, y quería degollar a Kol por intentar jugar con Elena.  
Al otro día fue igual en el colegio, Damon y Elena no se hablaban, Kol le llenaba la cabeza a Elena, Caroline y Klaus no sabían qué hacer, y a todos les daban miedo las miradas entre Damon y Elena. Esa noche sería el baile de primavera. En la tarde, alguien tocó a la puerta del apartamento de Damon

-Stefan?-dijo extrañado la ver a un hombre de unos 25 años, alto, de ojos verde y pelo rubio, y bien cuidado.

-Al fin abres-respondió el hombre, entrando al apartamento

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Damon, que no estaba de humor, menos para recibir a su hermano mayor. Cerró la puerta.

-Padre me mandó-respondió fríamente el mayor

-¿Para qué?-cuestionó el menor

-¿Recuerdas que hace un tiempo había una empresa que le hacía la contra a la empresa de padre, pero al final casi termina en la quiebra?-preguntó

-Creo que si…

-Bueno, el dueño ha colocado otra empresa en otro rubro, y volvió a colocarse en la alta sociedad, ahora quiere vengarse de la empresa de padre eliminando su descendencia-explicó

-O sea tú y yo-dedujo Damon

-Así es, y padre me dijo que viniera a avisarte. Tiene a mucha gente investigando, pero no tienen las pruebas necesarias para realizar una denuncia. Tienes que tener cuidado, Mikael es muy poderoso, tiene muchos aliados, y por lo que han averiguado, le gusta hacer sufrir a las víctimas de forma indirecta para luego hacer el remate final. Posiblemente él tenga gente espiándonos, conozca tus horarios, con quien te juntas, quienes son amigos y quienes tus enemigos y todas esas cosas. Hay sospechas que el resurgimiento de su fortuna sea producto de trafico de drogas, estafas, o engaños, pero el muy maldito se las arregla para salir limpio y que otro reciba la culpa. Eso era todo lo que tenía que decirte-Dijo Stefan. Se levantó dispuesto a irse pero antes de salir se dio la vuelta-Estaré viviendo en el departamento de al lado por el momento, padre quiere que te 'cuide' pero no esperes mucho de mí. Asegúrate que no te pase nada o me echaran a mí la culpa. Ah, y deberías ordenar este lugar, yo diría que le hace falta un toque femenino

Sin más el mayor de los hermanos Salvatore se fue. A Damon ese último comentario no le hizo mucha gracia, y menos con el humor que estaba, pero, ¿Por qué rayos en ese momento pensó en Elena? Movió su cabeza de lado a lado, seguramente era porque estaba confundido y aturdido. Claro, su hermano apareció de la nada en su apartamento, diciéndole muy tranquilamente que un tipo loco lo quería matar a los dos para vengarse de su padre y que tuviera cuidado por que atacaba a sus víctimas de forma indirecta y que seguramente sabía TODO sobre él.

_-"Un momento podría ser que Kol… no, imposible. Solo es una maldita coincidencia"-_pensó el ambarino.

Vio la hora y se dio cuenta que tenía que empezar a prepararse para el baile. Pero antes iría a comprar algo para comer, tenía hambre. Buscó dinero y un abrigo, y al salir al pasillo…

-Damon, cuánto tiempo-dijo una voz femenina. Damon se giró y vio salir del ascensor a una mujer muy hermosa de unos 22 años, ojos azules y expresivos y cabellera rubia y cortada en capas. Estaba cargada de bolsas, seguramente venía del supermercado

-Lexi, que gusto verte-dijo él con una sonrisa.

Lexi era la esposa de su hermano, era arquitecta pero su pasión era la fotografía. Damon nunca entendió como se casó con su hermano, ya que ella era tan dulce y carismática, en cambio Stefan era frío y solitario. Stefan era policía, el empleo ideal para él, pero al parecer Giuseppe se las había arreglada para que lo dejaran viajar y establecerse por un tiempo, para "cuidar" a su hermano menor.

-Parece que ahora seremos vecinos-dijo la mujer. Por cada piso había solo dos departamentos enormes, por lo que se verían bastante seguido. En eso la puerta del departamento "B" se abrió

-Lexi, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas esfuerzos-dijo la voz de Stefan, acercándose para cargar las bolsas. Damon notó que su voz no era tan fría cuando le hablaba a su esposa.

-Lo siento cariño, pero si solo estoy de dos meses, deberías disfrutar ahora, luego vendrán los problemas-dijo la mujer. Lexi estaba embarazada

-De que hablas?-preguntó Stefan

-Nada, cariño, no te preocupes.-dijo Lexi con una pequeña risa-Mejor vamos adentro que tenemos que terminar de ordenar. Adiós Damon, nos vemos

-Adiós-dijo el chico metiéndose en el ascensor.

Mientras tanto, Elena estaba preparándose para ir al baile, se había puesto el vestido y ahora estaba maquillándose levemente. El vestido era de un color azul, medio largo, ceñido en el pecho y la cintura, pero suelto en la falda. Sin escote pero con insinuación, y combinado con unas sandalias de fiestas negras. Tenía puestos unos aros que le regaló Caroline en su cumpleaños, una pulsera a juego con los aros que le regaló Klaus, y una cadenita con una "E" en oro muy hermosa que le regaló Damon en su cumpleaños de 12 años. Aún se preguntaba por qué se había puesto el collar, pero siempre se respondía que eran amigos, no novios, por lo que no tenía por qué quedarse con las ganas de ponerse el hermoso accesorio. Se miró al espejo asegurándose que todo estuviera en su lugar, ahora solo restaba esperar a que su pareja viniera por ella

Mientras tanto, Kol manejaba hacía la casa de Elena, pensando en su plan

-"_Maldición! Pensé que solo eran amigos, no esperaba que estuvieran enamorados entre sí. Elena es una chica decente y no hace ni un mes que la conozco, no me dejará acostarme con ella, y yo creo que ni podré robarle un beso. Ni modo, tendrá que ser a la fuerza, el plan tendrá que ajustarse a la situación, aunque el paso final será el mismo. Disfruta tu último día de vida, Elena Gilbert, es lo que recibes al ser la mejor amiga de Damon, y además ser tan hermosa. Vas a sufrir, Salvatore_"-pensó Kol.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: "¿Tan solo una discusión?"

Kol llegó a la casa de Elena y en seguida fue recibido por la chica. Él la miró con descaro, observando cada detalle, cada curva, cada centímetro de la perfecta figura de la chica. Y ese vestido se moldeaba a su cuerpo. De repente se sintió muy impaciente, pero debía esperar, el plan debía ser ejecutado con absoluta dedicación para óptimos resultados. Con caballerosidad le abrió la puerta de acompañantes y luego se dirigió a la puerta de conductor. Ya tenía 16 años, y gracias a la autorización de sus padres podía manejar. Bueno, eso decía la ley, pero sus padres murieron, y su tutor encargado era, justamente, su jefe, la persona que lo había enviado a este trabajo, claro que ese hombre no era para nada un padre, solo se dedicaba a pasarle dinero semanal y encargarle trabajos de vez en cuando. Ni si quiera vivía con él.  
Al llegar al baile, Kol le ofreció su brazo a Elena y entraron juntos. Llegaban un poco tarde, por lo que la mayoría ya había llegado. La música sonaba inundándolo todo, y varias personas se movían al ritmo la música. Damon estaba sentado junto a Klaus, su mirada y la de Elena no tardaron en cruzarse, chocando de manera fulminante. Elena se giró ofendida, dándole la espalda, y la mirada ambarina paso de ser fulminante a una de puro odio dirigida a Elena

-Mira, Elena se ve muy hermosa, Kol parece orgulloso de ella-dijo Klaus

-Sí, ese maldito la exhibe como un trofeo-dijo Damon, echando veneno en sus palabras

-Bueno, ha logrado lo que muchos han querido-dijo Klaus, tomando un poco de jugo-otra vez le han puesto licor ponche, quien crees que haya sido?

-Y yo que se-dijo Damon. Alguien lo golpeó por detrás, y el ambarino se giró con una mirada asesina.

-Estúpido! Como dejaste a mi Elena en manos de ese imbécil que solo quiere jugar con ella!-dijo Tyler. El chico siempre estuvo enamorado de Elena, y siempre decía que se ella era su mujer. Digamos que su relación con Damon no era muy 'afectiva'

-Primero que nada, no es TÚ Elena, y segundo, NO ME MOLESTES!-Dijo Damon, bastante fastidiado

-Ya cálmate Damon, no he podido hablar con Elena porque Kol no la deja nunca sola, así que no se por qué pelearon, pero en vez de estar ahí sentado con un humor de perros, haz algo para recuperar a Elena antes que ese tipo termine llevándose a la cama!-le dijo Caroline

-Elena no haría algo así-dijo Damon

-Tal vez no, pero ella sabe que aunque sea un beso eso te enfadará mucho a ti, a eso le sumamos que están peleados y el hecho que ella es muy impulsiva, no sé qué va a resultar-dijo Caroline- Piensas quedarte allí sentado toda la noche mientras ese tipo aprovecha que Elena está confundida?-le dijo

-No puedo hacer nada-dijo mirando al otro lado

-Perdió la apuesta-dijo Klaus, no fue necesario explicar más

-Y desde cuando a ti te importa una tonta apuesta más que Elena? Sabes, haz lo que quieras, pero si Elena termina llorando en un rincón de su habitación, después de matar al imbécil de Kol, iré por ti. Vamos a bailar Klaus-dijo Caroline

-Yo que tú le haría caso, puedo asegurarte que pega fuerte-dijo Klaus y se fue con Caroline a la pista

Damon se quedó solo, sentado allí, mirando como Elena y Kol bailaban animadamente. Podía verlo en la cara de ese maldito, el deseo, la lujuria y el descaro al ver a Elena mover su cuerpo al compás de la música. Ella no hacía nada, sabía que Damon los estaba viendo, quería hacerlo enojar, quería que viera que ella no era una niña tonta, que si quería podía ser alguien independiente y madura. Y, en cierta forma y aunque su orgullo no le permitiera aceptarlo, bailaba para Damon, para que él la viera.

-"_No me provoques, Gilbert_"-pensó Damon

Caroline tenía razón, al diablo con la apuesta, su pelea con Elena y su orgullo. Al diablo con todo! No iba a permitir que ese bastardo se saliera con la suya! Vio como Kol se acercaba a ella, apuntando a sus labios, pero ella de un rápido movimiento giró la cabeza y el beso fue a caer en su mejilla. Eso era suficiente para Damon para terminar explotando. Por Dios! Eso se parecía cada vez más a una tortura! Ella se rió dulcemente y le dijo algo que Damon no escuchó por el ruido y la lejanía, cuando se dio cuenta Kol se había ido, seguramente a buscar algo para tomar. De seguro que sabía que tenían licor, y es fácil deducir al ver a Elena que es una niña inocente que no está acostumbrada a beber. Ella estaba sola, en medio de la pista. Miró más atrás y vio la puerta al jardín sin nadie en medio. Este era su momento, se levantó de la silla, fue rápidamente hacia Elena, la tomó del brazo y se la llevó allí. Una vez fuera la tiró contra la pared, de la ira que sentía midió mal la fuerza y le dañó levemente. Esta vez se aseguró que ella no pudiera escapar aprisionándola con la pared y su cuerpo y colocando sus brazos a los lados de la cabeza de ella

-Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?!-le gritó. Una vez más sus alientos se fundieron en una ventisca cálida.

-A mi? Tú eres el loco que me saca arrastrando y luego me estampa contra la pared-le dijo Elena

-No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que ese tipo un poco más y se te abalanza ahí mismo en medio de la pista-dijo Damon, desesperado por la actitud de la chica

-Ya te lo dije, se cómo manejar las distancias cortas.

-No tanto, un poco más y te besa

-Así que estabas espiándonos?

-Y que hay si lo hice?

-Teníamos un trato, prometiste no hacerle nada a Kol

-Nunca fui de tener mucho auto control, y en cualquier momento voy y le parto la boca de una piña a ese Imbécil por querer besarte

-Todo por un inocente beso en la mejilla?-dijo Elena, que empezaba a divertirse de ver a Damon descontrolado

-La intención es lo que cuenta, y créeme que ese tipo quiere mucho más que 'un inocente beso en la mejilla'

-No sé cual es tú problema

-Que tú pareces darle pase libre

-Tal vez lo esté haciendo…

-No me provoques, Elena, ya te lo dije, no tengo auto control

-No me digas, Damon, eso explicaría todas las chicas que han compartido la cama contigo

-No estamos hablando de mi, Elena, estamos hablando de tú terquedad, que por querer molestarme a mi no te das cuenta que estas tentando a Kol

-No siempre todo se trata de ti, Damon

-Si cuando es sobre ti

-Así? Y se puede saber por qué?

-Por que tú eres mía Elena, y no voy a dejar que un imbécil te ponga las manos encima. Tú eres mía, por lo tanto puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera-le dijo acercándose más a su oreja.

-Qué lástima Damon, porque esta vez perdiste, Kol es mucho más comprensible y él si me escucha. En este momento debe estar esperándome y no quiero que se impaciente-dijo Elena dispuesta a irse.

-Ah, no, tú no te vas, que no te das cuenta que ese tipo te está llenando la cabeza?-le dijo Damon, tomándole las muñecas y colocándoselas a un lado para asegurarse que no se escapara

-Ya basta Damon, te estás portando como un niño celoso-le reprochó Elena

-Celoso puede ser, como un niño seguro que no

-A mi parecer si

-Un niño no querría besarte Elena-dijo Damon, y sin hacerse esperar la beso antes que pudiera reaccionar.

Elena se quedó estática, con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. Sabía que eso estaba mal, que no debería estar pasando pero se sorprendió diciéndose que lo había deseado tanto… Sintió la lengua de Damon rozar sus labios, pidiéndole permiso. Entonces se dejó llevar por el corazón dejando los pensamientos y la lógica de lado, cerró sus ojos y correspondió dejándole paso libre a la lengua de su mejor amigo. Damon aflojó el agarre de las muñecas para pasar a tomarla de la cintura y profundizar el beso, a lo que Elena respondió pasando sus brazos por su cuello. Ninguno de los dos podía asegurar si estaban soñando o era la realidad. Aquel beso tan esperado, tan deseado por los dos, tantas veces insinuado y que por fin era verdad, se sentía más glorioso de lo que jamás se hubiesen imaginado. Damon bajó un poco su mano derecha, y comenzó a acariciarle la pierna, subiendo poco a poco hasta empezar a colarse levemente por la falda del vestido. Pero Damon tenía razón, Kol le había llenado la cabeza a Elena con mentiras y consejos falsos. De repente y sin saber porque, ella empezó a pensar que Damon solo la usaba, que solo se estaba divirtiendo, que con ese beso esperaba comprar su perdón, para luego volver a tenerla a su disposición. La voz de Kol diciéndole mentiras que ella confundía con consejos rebotaba en su mente, se separó de Damon bruscamente y un sonido de 'Plaf!' hizo que los pájaros de un árbol cercano huyeran volando

-Pero que te pasa!?-le dijo Damon con una mano en su mejilla adolorida

-A ti que te pasa!?-le gritó Elena. Damon notó que sus ojos brillaban- No me confundas con una de tus amiguitas de viernes en la noche! No quiero que me lastimen Damon!-dijo Elena y se fue corriendo hacia adentro

-_Pero, Elena… Si yo lo que menos quiero es lastimarte…_-Pensó Damon observando la puerta por donde había ido la chica.

Elena se adentró entre la gente que bailaba alegremente y asegurándose que no hubiera ningún rastro de tristeza buscó a Kol.

-Elena, donde habías estado?-preguntó el chico con falsa preocupación

-De repente me sentí mal y decidí salir-dijo ella en excusa.

-Te sientes mejor?-dijo él- porque si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa.

-No, no te preocupes, estoy bien-dijo Elena, fingiendo una sonrisa. Vio como Damon entraba y la miraba fijamente-pero no tengo ganas de bailar, vamos afuera, si?

-Claro, lo que quieras, preciosa-dijo Kol y los dos se dirigieron al patio.

Damon pensó que solo se había alejado para que él no los viera, y eso lo enojo más aún.

Media hora después Damon estaba como loco, y mientras Kol no dejaba de insinuársele a Elena, quien siempre lo apartaba, los demás no sabían cómo calmarlo.

-Damon cálmate, Elena puede ser un poco ingenua pero no es tonta, no va a terminar acostándose con Kol, tú mismo lo dijiste, ella no haría algo así-dijo Caroline

-Esa niña se dejo influenciar tanto por ese imbécil que ya ni sabe lo que hace-dijo Damon, de brazos cruzados

-Tal vez sí, pero Elena no es tonta-le dijo Tyler

-Además, Elena ya es grande, ella sabe cuidarse sola-dijo Klaus

-Podrá tener 16 años, pero sigue siendo una niña tonta-le contestó Damon

-No será que algo paso hace un rato?-le dijo Klaus, indagando en su mirada

-Que… que pudo haber pasado?-dijo Damon, un poco nervioso

-No sé, pero yo vi como te la llevas al jardín-dijo Klaus

-Ya deja pensar en cosas pervertidas!-le dijo Caroline, pero Tyler aun estaba procesando lo escuchado

-Habla pulgoso, le hiciste algo a mi Elena!?-dijo Tyler, tomándolo bruscamente de la camisa

-Déjame en paz, tan solo discutimos, esa niña tonta no quiso escucharme-le dijo Damon, y se soltó

-Damon, yo creo que el que se está comportando como un niño celoso eres tú-le dijo Caroline. Damon se le quedó viendo incrédulo. La chica empezó a sentirse nerviosa por la mirada del ambarino- Que… que pasa?

-No, no, nada-dijo Damon

-Damon! Damon!-dijeron dos voces acercándose corriendo

-Que quieren-preguntó Damon de mala gana

-Es Elena!-dijo Logan

-Que pasa con ella!?-Dijo Damon

-Vimos como Kol la metía a la fuerza a su auto y después se iba a toda velocidad!-dijo Mason

-Que!?-dijeron todos

-Maldición! Ese bastardo! Porque no los seguí cuando se fueron!-decía Damon con rabia.

-Estúpido! Tú tenías que cuidarla! Como la dejaste con ese maldito sin vigilarla!-le dijo Tyler, pero Damon estaba tan ocupado lanzando maldiciones por lo bajo que ni lo escuchó

-Ese maldito…-dijo Klaus entre dientes

-Esperen… Elena tenía su celular con ella, y le dije que lo pusiera en vibrador por si las dudas no interrumpiera una momento romántico-dijo Caroline. Damon y Tyler la miraron con ojos asesinos. Caroline continuó- podemos llamarla, así Kol no se enterará y tal vez tengamos una pista de a donde se encuentre

-Es una buena idea, yo llamo-dijo Klaus. Sacó su celular y marcó el número de Elena.

Mientras tanto, Elena corría tanto como podía, pero digamos que ese vestido no era muy "deportivo". Sintió que algo vibraba en su bolso

-"_Maldición, no hay salida! Me están llamando… por favor, que sea uno de los chicos_."-pensó Elena

Miró a los lados, estaba atrapada. Presionó el botón de 'atender' sobre la tela de la cartera. En ese momento Kol llegó.

En la fiesta, todos estaban expectantes. Klaus puso una cara de susto, luego una de sorpresa, para terminar con una de puro odio.

-El maldito ha lanzado el celular, seguramente se le salió la batería en la caída, pero he grabado la llamada-dijo Klaus. Puso la grabación en altavoz.

_-Ese vestido es incomodo para correr? No te preocupes, en seguida me desharé de él-dijo la maliciosa voz de Kol_

_-Eres un maldito pervertido! Que piensas hacerme?-sonó la voz de Elena_

_-Vaya que tiene carácter la chica. ¿Quieres saberlo? Me enviaron a matarte, pero primero voy a divertirme contigo y ni Salvatore ni ninguno de tus tontos amigos podrá hacer nada, porque todos se están divirtiendo en la fiesta, mientras tu estas atrapada…-dijo Kol_

_-Eres un pervertido! Ni creas que te será tan fácil!_

_-No te preocupes, ya me imaginaba que sería difícil de domar. -dijo Kol. Se escuchó un forcejeó._

_-Suéltame!-gritó Elena._ Luego se cortó la llamada

-Ese maldito! Lo voy a descuartizar!-dijo Tyler entre dientes

-Ese pervertido! Le cortaría su… es un maldito!-dijo Caroline

-Esperen…-dijo Damon, atrayendo la atención de todos. Se notaba pensativo

-Que pasa?-preguntó el Klaus

-Ponla otra vez-pidió Damon. -Ese sonido…lo conozco…me suena…

-De que hablas?-preguntó Caroline

-Claro! Es el sonido de las cascada! Deben de estar en las cascadas!-dijo Damon

-Es verdad parece agua…-concordó Caroline

-Elena y yo pasábamos horas jugando allí de pequeños-dijo Damon, y se fue corriendo

-Espera, Damon…!-dijo Klaus pero fue muy tarde

-Pero hay dos cascadas, la del norte y la del este…-dijo Tyler

-Yo y Klaus iremos al del norte, ustedes vayan al del este, nos mantendremos en contacto por celular-dijo Caroline

-Sí, vamos -dijo Klaus, y los dos juntos corrieron al estacionamiento.

_

**AVISO!**

**Gracias por todas las reviews de los anteriores capítulos! Este es el primer fic que hago y no pensé que podría llegar a tanto, muchísimas gracias!  
Ahora el aviso: Mañana me iré de viaje por las vacaciones y no se si podre actualizar tan seguido, seguiré escribiendo y es posible que actualice después del 10 de enero, si no es que antes. Espero que entiendan y otra vez muchísimas gracias :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 "Habrá que arreglárselas sola!"

***Flash Back***

**Una pequeña niña de ojos marrones lloraba con sus pequeñas manitos en sus ojos. **

**-Pero mira, si ya se ha puesto a llorar, no eres más que una niña tonta-dijo un niño. En sus manos tenía la mochila rosa de la pequeña**

**-Jaja eres un debilucha-dijo otro empujándola **

**-Déjenme en paz…-pidió en un susurro la pequeña desde el piso**

**-Que dices? No puedo oírte jaja-dijo el primer chico-jaja eres una tonta-se burló nuevamente**

**-Quieres tú mochila? Recupérala entonces-dijo un tercer niño, y entre los tres se empezaron a lanzar la mochila alrededor de la niña**

**-Ya déjenla en paz-dijo una voz, interceptando el lanzamiento y tomando la mochila**

**-Damon, porque siempre tienes que venir a arruinarnos la diversión-dijo el primer niño**

**-Lárguense…-respondió cortante el niño de ojos celestes**

**-Siempre lo mismo-protestaron los niños alejándose de allí**

**-Estas bien, Elena?-preguntó el niño, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse**

**-Sí, gracias Damon-dijo la niña aceptando su mano**

**-Bah! Solo no te alejes y deja de meterte en problemas, quieres?**

************

**Se ve una gran fiesta, una chica de ojos marrones se había perdido de sus amigos entre la multitud. Alguien la estaba siguiendo**

**-Ya déjame en paz! Te dije que no quiero bailar contigo!-dijo Elena**

**-Vamos, preciosa, solo una canción y nada más-dijo un chico de ojos negros**

**-Ya te dije que no! Por Dios, tienes 12 años y ya te has emborrachado! Das asco!-dijo Elena**

**-Vamos, linda, no te resistas-dijo el muchacho, tocándole el trasero**

**-TE DIJE QUE ME DEJARAS EN PAZ!-dijo Elena, y de reflejo le pegó una abofeteada**

**-A mí, ninguna mujer me abofetea sin arrepentirse-dijo el muchacho, con tono borracho, y con su puño en alto**

**-Vas a pegarle a una chica? Eso es de cobardes-dijo una voz, y un brazo tomó el puño del muchacho de ojos negros**

**-Damon…-dijo Elena**

**-Por que siempre te metes en problemas, Elena?-preguntó Damon**

***********

**La misma chica, pero ya de unos 13 años y medio, estaba en su cama, boca abajo, abrazada a su almohada y llorando desconsoladamente. La puerta se abrió. Alguien entró y se sentó a su lado, pero ella ni si quiera se molestó en ver quién era.**

**-Ya Elena, que ha pasado?-preguntó una voz mientras una mano le acariciaba dulcemente el cabello que caía por su espalda**

**-D… Damon?-preguntó, con la voz algo cortada por las lágrimas**

**-Sí soy yo, dime que ha pasado? Porque estas así?-dijo él.**

**-Vete! Déjame sola!-dijo Elena, aun con su cabeza hundida en la almohada**

**-No seas tonta, no me iré hasta saber que te sucede-le dijo Damon, mientras seguía acariciando su cabello intentando calmarla **

**-No tienes nada que hacer aquí! Puedes irte tranquilo!-dijo Elena, aún sumida en su terquedad.**

**-Claro que si, si estoy aquí es porque tu hermanito me ha llamado y me dijo que llevas toda la mañana llorando. Qué pasó? Porque estas así?-dijo Damon, tranquilamente**

**-Es…es Matt…-dijo Elena. Sus sollozos aumentaron**

**-Que ha pasado con Matt?-preguntó Damon, algo sorprendido**

**-Esta mañana…me llamó Bonnie…y dijo que lo vio con otra chica…-dijo Elena, hundiendo más su cabeza en la almohada**

**-Y has hablado con Matt?-preguntó Damon**

**-Bueno…en realidad no…-respondió Elena**

**-Pero Elena, tú sabes que Bonnie es muy chismosa, y que la mayoría de las veces malinterpreta las cosas, deberías hablar primero con Matt, después de todo él es tu novio, además dudo mucho que él te hiciera algo así-le dijo Damon**

**-Pero…si fuera verdad él me lo negaría, no?-dijo Elena**

**-Pero tú sabes que Matt no puede mentir, y mucho menos a ti. Además, Matt no es esa clase de persona, él te ama mucho Elena, él no te haría eso.**

**-Tú crees?-preguntó Elena, sentándose. **

**-Claro que si Elena, pareciera que no conocieras a Matt-le dijo Damon, secándole el rastro de algunas lágrimas**

**-Que bueno, porque esa chica era Katherine-dijo Elena**

**-Qué?!-dijo Damon. Después empezó a reírse-Jaja Elena, eso es imposible, seguramente Bonnie los vio yendo juntos a algún lado y como siempre mal interpretó las cosas**

**-Estás seguro?-le preguntó Elena aun dudosa**

**-Elena, en quien confías más?, en tu novio y en tú hermana, o en Bonnie que es una chica bastante despistada y chismosa?-le preguntó Damon**

**-Supongo que tienes razón…es que…no se…el solo pensar en la posibilidad no me di cuenta de eso…-dijo Elena, mirando al suelo**

**-Vamos, cámbiate y vamos a tomar un helado, así tomas un poco de aire y te despejas, yo mientras tanto llamo a Matt y a Katherine-le dijo Damon **

***********

**Un chico de casi 14 años, de ojos celestes y cabello negro, era retenido por su novia antes de que terminara matando a otro chico de la misma edad de cabello rubio.**

**-Tonto! Como se te ocurre hacer eso! Elena te vio y mal interpretó las cosas!-le gritaba Damon**

**-Ya Damon, tranquilo -decía Katherine, intentando frenarlo**

**-No sabía que Elena estaba viendo-decía Matt, alejado**

**-Debiste haberlo pensado! imbécil! Te voy a matar!-decía Damon**

**-En verdad no fueron así las cosas, Matt?-preguntó una voz desde la entrada.**

**-Elena claro que no, mal interpretaste las cosas-dijo Matt**

***Fin Flash Back***

Siempre, todo el tiempo, sin importar como fuera, Damon siempre estuvo allí para ayudarla. Y después… Cuando ocurrió el atentado, entonces más que nunca Damon estuvo allí para ella. Pero esta vez no llegaría… Esta vez Damon no vendría a salvarla. Mientras ella recordaba, Kol recorría su cuerpo con sus manos, y devoraba su piel con su boca. Había colado su mano bajo la falda de su vestido, rozando su ropa interior.

-"_Pero… Damon no siempre estará para protegerme… Entonces… Si él no vendrá tendré que hacer algo yo! Ya no seré una carga para Damon!"-_pensó Elena, cambiando su mirada perdida por una de decisión.

Dejó todo su miedo y su terror atrás, recuperando el movimiento de su cuerpo. Aprovechó que Kol había vuelto a besarla en los labios, y abrió la boca. Pero antes que la asquerosa lengua de su captor entrara, le mordió fuertemente el labio inferior, hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar. Como reflejo, Kol se llevó una mano a la boca para remover la sangre, y Elena aprovechó la liberación de su mano derecha para golpearlo en la cara. Al ser su mejor amigo un hombre, aunque haya sido solo jugando, ella había aprendido como pelear básicamente. Se deslizó de debajo de Kol y volvió a correr

-Maldita niña-dijo Kol, levantándose para perseguirla.

Elena se quitó sus sandalias y las lanzó a un lado, para poder correr mejor. Sabía que Kol venía detrás de ella, pero lo que no sabía era que hacer ahora. Tenía que perder a Kol, y debía hacerlo rápido porque Kol corría más rápido que ella. Sus pies se hundían en la tierra fría, y de fondo el sonido de las cascadas.

-Ven aquí, niña! No puedes correr por siempre!-gritaba Kol, ya cansado de ese jueguito.

-"_Kol tiene razón, tengo que hacer algo… pero qué?"-_pensaba Elena. Pero sintió que alguien la tomaba por detrás

-Ya me estoy cansando de tus jueguitos, ya te he probado, y no terminaré hasta hacerte mía!-dijo Kol en su oído. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Elena.

-Te dije que no sería fácil-dijo Elena desafiante

-No me provoques, Gilbert…-dijo Kol. Elena abrió sus ojos grandemente, y las mismas palabras con la voz de Damon sonaron en su mente

Kol aprovechó esa distracción para tomar sus manos y llevárselas a su espalda, mientras que con el peso de su cuerpo la obligó a agacharse y doblar sus rodillas de forma que no pudiera levantar sus piernas.

-Eres muy escandalosa, tendré que atarte para que te quedes quieta-dijo Kol

-No! Suéltame, maldito!-dijo Elena sin dejar de forcejear.

-Ya quédate quieta!-gritó Kol. Elena no le hizo caso, así que Kol agachó la cabeza y la mordió fuertemente en el cuello. Elena dejó de moverse intentando contener el dolor. El chico le ató las manos atrás de su espalda, aun sin dejar de morderla-Así está mejor…

Kol iba a abalanzarse sobre ella, cuando alguien lo golpeo desde atrás

-Si hay algo que de verdad me pone malas es que un hombre intente pasar encima de una mujer…-dijo una voz 

**AVISO!**

**Gracias por todas las reviews de los anteriores capítulos! Este es el primer fic que hago y no pensé que podría llegar a tanto, muchísimas gracias!**  
**Ahora el aviso: Mañana me iré de viaje por las vacaciones y no se si podre actualizar tan seguido, seguiré escribiendo y es posible que actualice después del 10 de enero, si no es que antes. Espero que entiendan y otra vez muchísimas gracias :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 "¿Luego qué?"

-Caroline…-dijo Elena

-Ja, solo eres una niña, no durarás mucho-dijo Kol

Mientras tanto, Damon conducía a toda velocidad esquivando autos y maldiciendo los semáforos. Aun estaban a tiempo, pero debía apresurarse.

*Flash Back*

**El celular sonaba escandaloso. En la pantalla decía "Caroline". Damon se apresuró a contestar**

**-La encontraste?-dijo rápidamente, buscando las llaves de su auto**

**-Están en la playa del antiguo muelle del norte**

**-Le ha hecho algo ese maldito?-dijo Damon entre dientes**

**-No, aún no le ha hecho nada 'fuerte'. Intentaré detenerlo pero no se cuanto tiempo pueda. Apresúrate por favor-dijo la voz de Caroline y colgó**

**-Maldición!-dijo Damon**

*Fin Flash Back*

En ese momento agradecía a Dios que su padre le regalara un auto para sus 16 años. Él nunca lo usaba, era un convertible celeste, todo lo que una adolescente podría desear en un auto, pero era demasiado llamativo, además que casi siempre iba caminando a todos lados. Pero en eses momentos en verdad lo necesitaba. Debía darse prisa. Caroline era una chica muy fuerte y en el verano había tomado clases de pelea junto con Bonnie, pero aun así seguía siendo una mujer. Además, si Kol fue enviado a matar a Elena, seguramente estaba entrenado, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ni si quiera él mismo estaba realmente seguro de poder contra él. Kol estaba entrenado para matar…

Volviendo a la playa, la luna parecía ser el único testigo de lo que sucedía. Elena tenía sus brazos atados tras su espalda, y sus ojos eran asaltados por las lágrimas

-"_Este no es momento para llorar! Caroline está en problemas por mi culpa_!"-pensaba Elena. Debía hacer algo, pero qué?

-Maldito!-dijo Caroline, aguantando el dolor de en su brazo. Kol había sacado una navaja y le había hecho un corte profundo

-No quiero matarte, sería una muerte innecesaria y solo sería una carga más hacer desaparecer tu cadáver, vete ahora y déjame hacer mi trabajo, y mientras mantengas la boca cerrada preservaras tu vida-dijo Kol

-Estás loco si piensas que soy esa clase de persona!-dijo Caroline, levantándose

-Caroline vete! Haz lo que él dice, no quiero que salgas lastimada por mi culpa!-dijo Elena

-No te preocupes amiga…

-Bueno, si así lo quieres habrá que matarte-dijo Kol

Retomaron su pelea y Elena solo podía mirar. De la nada él celular de Caroline voló por los aires y cayó en la tierra a su lado.

-"_Ya entiendo…_"-pensó Elena

Se puso de espaldas al celular, y lo tomó en sus manos. Marcó un número, todo de memoria por que no podía ver bien. Se giró y se puso a la altura del aparato.

-Caroline?-dijo una voz en el parlante

-No, soy Elena, Klaus rápido ven a la playa, Caroline está en problemas-dijo Elena.

-Ya voy!

Supuso que Caroline ya había llamado a Damon, pero se sorprendió al ver que estaba sola. Bien, ahora debía encontrar la forma de desatarse. Se había lastimado las muñecas con las cuerdas por el forcejeo, pero no le importaba. Sabía que si seguía tironeando solo lograría apretar más el nudo, y tampoco podía desatarlo. Tenía que encontrar la forma de cortar la soga, pero con qué?

-Ah!-gritó levemente Caroline cuando Kol le pegó en un lugar específico en la nuca para dejarla inconsciente.

-Luego me encargaré de ti…-dijo Kol, girándose para ir hacía Elena, que lo miraba incrédula

-Eres un maldito!-gritó Elena con odio.

-Tal vez-dijo el chico, cada vez se acercaba más.

-Aléjate! No me toques!-dijo Elena, retrayéndose

-Que harás para impedirlo?-se burló Kol.

-Quítale tus sucias manos de encima!-gritó una voz

-Estas interrupciones me están molestando mucho-dijo Kol, levantándose del piso, pues quien había gritado lo golpeó fuertemente

-Estas bien Elena?-preguntó

-Sí, no te preocupes, pero el problema es Caroline-dijo Elena. El chico se acercó a la rubia inconsciente

-Caroline, Caroline, despierta-dijo el muchacho

-Klaus…-dijo la chica reconociendo la voz.

-Ya me cansé, terminaré contigo, luego me ocuparé de la calentura-dijo Kol, de sus ropas había sacado una pistola y apuntaba a Elena

-Maldición…-dijo Klaus con Caroline a su lado. Cualquier movimiento que hicieran podría poner en riesgo la vida de Elena

-Eres un maldito sin corazón, solo te importa tu trabajo, sin importar quien muera o quien sufra para conseguir tu objetivo. Das asco como ser humano, personas como tú no deberían vivir!-dijo Elena desafiante. Si iba a morir, al menos sacaría todo lo que tenía guardado-Lo tenías todo planeado, no es así? Que yo me peleara con Damon, y que alguien pusiera licor en el ponche, así yo estaría algo adormecida por el alcohol y luego, cuando salimos al jardín, me llevaste al estacionamiento disimuladamente, justo en el momento en que anunciarían al rey y la reina de primavera, así todos estarían dentro. Nadie nos vería. El plan perfecto, cierto? Ahora piensas matarme, dijiste que es un trabajo, así que seguramente te pagarán mucho dinero. El morir no es algo que me preocupe mucho, lo que me entristece es el pensar en todas las personas que sufrirán por mi muerte, y también se que piensas matar a mis amigos, porque ellos serán testigos. Eres realmente despreciable… y yo confiaba en ti, pero no eres más que una rata traidora

-Elena…-dijo Caroline

-Pareciera que quisieras apresurar tu muerte, una lástima, el mundo perderá a una belleza difícil de encontrar-dijo Kol, preparándose a disparar

-Ojala que te arrolle un tren…-le respondió Elena desafiante

-Dudo mucho que eso pase…-dijo el de ojos oscuros

Elena cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando el golpe, preparándose para un punzante dolor. Escuchó el disparo. Todo se volvió en cámara lenta, como cuando te lanzas a una piscina sin pensar y esperas el impacto con el agua fría. ¿Todo terminaría allí? Pidió perdón mentalmente a todos lo que sufrirían luego, en especial a Damon, lamentaba que tuviera que sufrir una pérdida más. Le hubiera gustado tener una familia, siempre se preguntó que sería al crecer, si sería alguien famosa, tal vez una doctora que descubriría como ayudar a las persona, o quizás simplemente una persona más que caminaba entre la multitud. Ahora se encontraba con la muerte, ¿Qué se sentiría morir? En unos instantes lo descubriría, solo esperaba que no fuera muy dolorosa para los demás, seguramente Caroline y Klaus quedarían muy marcados al verla morir. Después de todo el mundo seguiría girando, el sol seguiría saliendo y la vida seguiría aunque ella muriera. Ella no quería morir, había muchos motivos para vivir, pero…ya no podía escapar de su destino. Esta vez, había perdido. Sintió que era empujada hacia atrás, seguramente fue el impacto de bala.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 "Disculpas"

Pero no sentía nada… ¿Sería una forma de protegerse del dolor? Abrió los ojos lentamente, esperando encontrar su pecho sangrando

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó una voz. Se sorprendió al ver dos ojos azules mirándola preocupados.

-Damon…-dijo Elena incrédula. ¿En qué momento había llegado?

-Siempre te metes en problemas, eh?-le dijo el chico

-Damon ¿Estás bien?-le preguntó rápidamente. Si él la había empujado, entonces no habría recibido el disparo?

-Yo estoy bien, tú eres la que esta lastimada-dijo Damon al ver un par de cortadura y moretones.

Elena miró sobre el hombro de Damon y él se dio vuelta. Alguien había desviado el disparo, tomando a Kol por detrás y llevándole los brazos hacia arriba para después de un ágil movimiento arrebatarle el arma y descargarla.

-Sabía que no era normal que entraras a tu departamento tirando todo por delante, tomarás la llaves de tu auto y luego te fueras lanzando maldiciones por lo bajo-dijo la persona que había desviado el disparo.

-Stefan -dijo Damon al ver a su hermano con el arma descargada en su mano

-Parece que esta vez no podré cumplir con mi trabajo, es una lástima, pero esto no quedará así - dijo Kol. Sacó la navaja de su bolsillo y se dio vuelta para lanzársela a Lexi que estaba al lado de Stefan. Iba directamente a su vientre.

-Maldición - dijo Stefan lanzándose a empujar a su esposa, pero tendiendo cuidado de que ella cayera sobre él. - Se escapó…

-Estas bien?-preguntó Damon a Elena mientras le desataba las manos-¿Te ha hecho algo ese maldito? - necesitaba saberlo

-No… no me ha hecho casi nada… no te preocupes… - le dijo Elena con la mirada baja. Podía sentir las manos de Kol recorriendo su cuerpo, su boca mordiéndola.

\- Elena, no me mientas. - pidió Damon

-De verdad, no te preocupes - le dijo Elena forzando una sonrisa

\- Lexi -dijo Stefan

-Ah, sí. Caroline era tú nombre verdad? Ven, hay que curarte esa herida-dijo la mujer dulcemente

\- Damon, será mejor que lleves a la chica a su casa - dijo Stefan

\- Si, vamos Elena - dijo Damon.

Damon y Elena empezaron a caminar hacía donde estaba el auto de Damon, cuando de repente la azabache le tomó la mano al ambarino. Damon se sorprendió y cuando se giró a verla notó que miraba el piso con la vista perdida. Captó el mensaje y correspondió apretando con dulzura su mano. Elena todavía estaba asustada y aunque ese tipo le hubiera hecho 'casi nada', para ella si fue algo

-"_Gracias, Damon…_"-pensó Elena

-"_Perdóname, Elena…_"-pensó Damon.

Mientras tanto, Lexi curaba a Caroline, Klaus acababa de llamar a Tyler y Stefan se había adentrado al viejo edificio, parecido a un galpón.

-Esto es de Elena? - preguntó Stefan cuando salió

-Sí, es su bolso - dijo Klaus tomando la cartera blanca.

-Esto va a arder un poco pero tengo que desinfectarte - dijo Lexi con un algodón bañado en alcohol. Caroline reprimió un quejido.

\- Stefan, si Kol se escapó, no es peligroso que Elena se vaya sola a su casa? Allí no hay nadie más - dijo Klaus

-Lo sé, pero Damon también lo sabe - dijo Stefan

Como Stefan pensaba, Damon convenció a Elena que pasara esa noche en su departamento. La llevó hasta su casa para que buscara ropa y se bañara mientras él esperaba en la sala. En la televisión no había nada, a esas horas la mayoría eran películas clasificadas para adultos. Apagó el aparato y se acostó en el sillón con ojos cerrados. Cuantas veces había visitado esa casa, cuantas veces él y Elena habían estado sentados en ese mismo sillón tomando la leche y mientras miraban su dibujito favorito, cuantas veces habían jugado hasta al cansancio en el jardín, cuantas veces había tenido que esperar a Elena en esa misma sala, pero sin embargo ahora era tan diferente... Ahora el clima era tenso, el aire parecía pesado, y todo era puro silencio. Abrió sus ojos mirando el techo blanco, sin poder evitar decirse que todo había sido su culpa. Estaba seguro que Kol había sido enviado por Mkael, no tenía dudas. Ese maldito… No sabía quién era, donde estaba o como se veía, pero definitivamente lo odiaba. Cuando ocurrió el atentado 2 años atrás, él quería investigar, saber quién era el culpable, pero fue Elena quien lo convenció de que con eso solo se haría daño. Le habían arrebatado a su novia y a su mejor amigo… Ahora querían sacarle a Elena. Esta vez no se quedaría mirando simplemente. Si se atrevían a hacerle más daño a Elena, tendrían que pasar realmente sobre él. Estaba dispuesto a todo, la protegería a toda costa, y si llegaba a encontrar a ese tal Mikael lo mataría allí mismo.

\- Damon… - dijo una voz. El chico rápidamente se sentó - Ya podemos irnos…

Damon notó que ella estaba rara. Vestía una remera azul bien suelta de mangas cortas y unos jeans oscuros. Mantenía su mirada baja y apretaba fuertemente su mochila

\- Elena estas bien? Dime la verdad… - dijo Damon, acercándose a ella

Elena también se preguntaba que le estaba pasando. Kol no le había hecho gran cosa… pero aun así se sentía tan rara. Y como decirle a Damon que él tenía razón? Que todo lo que le dijo sobre Kol era verdad?

-Perdóname… tenías razón, no debí confiar en Kol. - dijo ella, abrazándose a sí misma para calmarse.

\- Elena… yo… - dijo Damon, pero no sabía que decir

-No, tenías razón Damon… pero yo no quise creerte por que en verdad pensé que Kol era un buen chico, en verdad pensé que era mi amigo… y supongo que no quería desilusionarme y preferí no escucharte… pero tú tenías razón y terminé poniendo a todos en peligro por mi error, en verdad fui una tonta, debí confiar más en ti… después de todo por algo eres mi mejor amigo… Damon, podrás perdonarme? - dijo Elena, mirando a Damon para luego volver a bajar la vista. Sintió como un calor la cubría y unos brazos la rodeaban. Dejó caer su mochila.

-A veces dices muchas tonterías, Elena. - dijo Damon con su mejilla recostada en la cabeza de la chica y deslizaba su mano derecha por su cabello. - todo es mi culpa… "_culpa del maldito de Mikael, no le diré nada por ahora, no quiero asustarla más de lo que esta_" Elena, tú tienes que perdonarme, por no haber estado allí para protegerte…

Elena ahora se sentía segura entre los brazos de Damon, pero aun estaba asustada. No quería preocupar más a Damon pero no pudo contenerse más y empezó a sollozar. Se aferró fuertemente a Damon, sintiendo que sus rodillas cederían.

-Damon, no importa cuántas veces me bañe, sigo sintiéndome sucia.-dijo entre lágrimas

-Elena…-dijo Damon, profundizando el abrazo.

-Sé que es tonto… pero estoy muy asustada…-dijo Elena

-No es tonto, yo también tengo miedo, no quiero que te pase nada, pero no podemos darle ese gusto a Kol…-dijo Damon

-"_Es verdad… si Kol piensa volver, tengo que estar preparada…_"-pensó Elena. Se separó de Damon levemente y se secó la lágrimas- Tienes razón…

-Así está mejor, una niña linda como tú no debería llorar. ¿Vamos?-dijo Damon, tomando la mochila de Elena del suelo.

-Sí, ya tengo sueño-dijo la chica tallándose un ojo.

Subieron al auto y partieron al departamento de Damon. El clima había cambiado, Elena estaba más calmada, y ya se había desahogado un poco. Al llegar Damon se fue a bañar, y Elena se fue a dormir. Muchas veces Elena se había quedado a dormir en la casa de Damon, él chico tenía una cama matrimonial en su cuarto, y compartirían la cama como cuando tenían 5 años. Se cambió y se deslizó bajo las sabanas, no sabía qué hora era, pero era muy tarde. Tenía mucho sueño, y en seguida se durmió. Tiempo después Damon terminó de bañarse, ya con su pijama puesto, que básicamente consistía en un pantalón para dormir. Fue a su habitación, sabía que Elena estaba dormida, así que no prendió la luz. Se dirigió al lado vació de la cama y se metió dentro. Elena estaba acostada de lado, y Damon no pudo evitar observarla. Elena ya no era una niña, eso lo sabía muy bien. Le corrió un par de mechones que caían por su rostro, y después él también se acostó.

-"_Elena, ya no te metas en problemas por favor…_"-pensó Damon, antes de dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, Damon se levantó primero. Se estiró y se sentó en la cama aun con cara de dormido. Bostezó y miró a su lado. Vio a una linda niña durmiendo dulcemente, acurrucada entre las sabanas.

-"_Esta niña, como duerme_"-pensó Damon

Mientras tanto, Elena dormía plácidamente sin ser molestada, hasta que despertó cuando alguien le susurró:

-Será mejor que te despiertes o no podré controlarme-dijo Damon sobre ella.

-Buen día, Damon-dijo Elena

-Buen día, preciosa - dijo el - como estas?

-Mejor, y tú?-dijo Elena

-Yo no-dijo Damon

-Por?-preguntó Elena. Damon se acercó más a su oído

-Porque ese estúpido de Kol te mordió y te dejó su marca, y tú eres mía-dijo Damon

-No puedes batallar con eso, eh?-le dijo Elena

-Tal vez pueda hacer algo al respecto.-dijo Damon, con una mirada maliciosa


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Damon tomó las muñecas de Elena y las aprisionó arriba de la cabeza de la chica

\- Damon, que… que haces? - preguntó Elena

\- Ya verás… - dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa

Empezó a agachar su cabeza hacía el cuello de la chica, aspirando su perfume femenino. Cuando llegó a su objetivo, empezó a morder el sector de la marca con cuidado y tranquilidad, muy diferente a como lo había hecho Kol. Elena intentó zafarse, pero Damon la tenía bien agarrada. Sabía que Damon estaba sonriendo en ese momento, y sabía que lo estaba disfrutando. Los sentimientos, siempre traicioneros, empezaron a nublar su mente. Se dejó llevar, relajando sus músculos antes tensos, y ella también empezó a disfrutar. Damon lo notó, y poco a poco aflojó el agarre de sus muñecas. El aroma de Elena, el exquisito sabor de su piel, todo eso lo estaba mareando en cierta forma. Ya no sabía con exactitud lo que hacía. Entrelazó una de sus manos con la de Elena, y con la otra corrió la tirita de la remera para empezar a bajar por su hombro.

\- Damon - suspiró Elena cuando él llegó a su clavícula y la recorrió con su lengua.

Él siguió su camino, bajando hasta el inicio de sus pechos. Allí se detuvo y levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Empezaron a acercarse, sin dejar de mirarse. Rozaron levemente sus labios, Damon retrocedió un poco y volvió a avanzar nuevamente. Los dos cerraron los ojos y ladearon la cabeza. Se acercaban lentamente, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo…

\- Jajaja! - empezó a reír Elena. Damon se alejó un poco y también rió - Ya bueno, será mejor levantarnos, qué hora es?

\- Creo que las 11 - dijo Damon, saliendo de arriba de ella para alcanzar su reloj.

\- Pero… - dijo Elena, y posó una mano en su cuello - Arg! Damon! Ahora la marca me durará mucho más tiempo!

\- Pero ya no tienes la marca de Kol, ahora tienes la mía - dijo el chico. Preparándose para salir corriendo

\- DAMON SALVATORE! TE VOY A MATAR! – Dijo Elena

\- Eh… creo que voy a ver que podemos desayunar - dijo Damon y salió corriendo

\- VEN ACÁ! NO HUYAS! - gritó Elena, yendo tras él.

En menos de 5 minutos podemos ver a Damon en el suelo de la cocina, con Elena encima y él tomándole las muñecas para evitar ser ahorcado.

\- Yo creo que ya están bien, aunque dudo que Damon lo esté si las cosas siguen así - dijo Klaus desde la entrada

\- Parece que las cosas vuelven a la normalidad - respondió Caroline - Pero, Elena, pensé que la marca en tu cuello era más pequeña

\- Claro que no - dijo Elena, golpeando fuertemente a Damon en la cabeza.

\- Auch - se quejó Damon

\- Como sea, nosotros veníamos a invitarlos a desayunar - dijo Caroline

El lunes por la mañana, Damon y Klaus ya habían llegado a la escuela. Elena se había quedado a dormir a lo de Caroline por lo que Damon no la había pasado a buscar como de costumbre. Los dos amigos charlaban tranquilamente, cuando vieron a una chica de cabello castaño acercarse corriendo a ellos con fuego en los ojos

\- KLAUS! TE VOY A MATAR! - gritó la castaña

\- Damon, frénala antes de que en verdad lo haga - pidió Klaus, alejándose un poco

\- Tranquila, Elena, que ha pasado - preguntó Damon, atrapándola entre sus brazos antes de que terminara ahorcando a Klaus

\- Eres un idiota! Como se te ocurre declarártele a Caroline y al día siguiente vas y te abrazas con la primera chica con piernas lindas! - acusó Elena, forcejando.

\- Te le declaraste a Caroline? - preguntó Damon, pero nadie lo tomó en cuenta

\- De que hablas, Elena? No sé a qué te refieres, no recuerdo haber hecho nada malo esta vez - dijo Klaus

\- Claro que sí! Caroline dijo que te vio abrazándote con una rubia de ojos claros! - dijo Elena

\- Rubia, ojos claros…-dijo Klaus, haciendo memoria - Ya se! Se refería a Rebekah!

\- Y LO DICES TAN NORMAL! - gritó Elena

\- No, es que Caroline malinterpretó todo, Rebekah es mi hermana, llegó ayer desde España, su novio la abandonó después de enterarse que ella estaba embarazada - explicó

\- Tu hermana? - dijo Elena.

-Si! Caroline ha malinterpretado todo, tengo que explicarle como fue todo - dijo Klaus

\- Pues hazlo rápido, porque se ha pasado toda la noche llorando - le dijo Elena

\- Ustedes son mis amigos, no cierto? Yo sé que me van a cubrir! - dijo Klaus y se fue

\- Espera! No pensarás… salirte de la escuela… - dijo Damon, pero fue muy tarde

-Em, Damon, ya me puedes soltar - dijo Elena

\- Mmm, y si no quiero? - dijo el

\- Damon! Estamos en la escuela! - gritó Elena, pegándole un codazo para que la soltara

\- Está bien, pero no tenías por que pegarme tan fuerte - se quejó Damon, tomándose la costilla

Elena se fue al aula y Damon la siguió, y notó que Elena se había sentado en el lugar de siempre, así se sentó a su lado

\- Oye, niña, estas sentada en mi lugar, me costó mucho trabajo conseguirlo así que LARGATE - dijo Andie

\- Solo intenta quitarme - le dijo Elena, desafiante


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11 "Aún no termina…"

-Mira, niñita, conseguir ese lugar me tomó mucho trabajo, así que vete ya mismo! - gritó Andie

-Ya te lo dije, si quieres sentarte aquí, quítame - le dijo Elena, desafiante

-Yo no lo intentaría - dijo Damon desinteresado. Alguien pasó y se llevó a Andie del brazo

-Que te pasa, Jenna! - dijo Andie

-Se nota que eres la niña nueva, ¿eres tonta? La regla número 1 es no meterse con Elena Gilbert, o si no te ganarás el odio de Damon. Mira, Damon no me interesa en lo absoluto, pero prometí enseñarte todo lo necesario por ser tu tutora, así que trata de no meterte en problemas. - le dijo Jenna.

Mientras, con Damon y Elena

-Pobre niña, fuiste muy malvada con ella - dijo Damon

-Si claro, para que la ilusionaste? Luego yo me tengo que hacer cargo - le dijo Elena

-Tú no estabas, con algo tenía que entretenerme - dijo Damon

-Eres un pervertido - acusó Elena

-Gracias! - le dijo Damon, sarcásticamente - Como sea, vamos al cine esta noche?

-Claro, que vemos? - respondió ella

-Estrenan una de terror - sugirió Damon. Elena lo miró de manera fulminante-Esta bien, entendí, que tal una de acción?

-Me parece bien, esta tarde te llamo y arreglamos - le dijo Elena

El profesor llegó al salón y empezó a tomar lista

\- Conocen el porqué de la ausencia de Forbes y Smith?-preguntó el profesor, refiriéndose a Klaus y Caroline

\- Comida en mal estado, profesor - respondió Elena

\- Y que hay de Kol Mikealson? - preguntó el profesor. Elena tensionó los músculos y Damon apretó los dientes

\- No lo sabemos, profesor… - respondió Elena, cortante.

Tiempo después…

-Vamos, Elena, solo un ejercicio - pidió Damon

-No, Damon, haz tus propios ejercicios - dijo Elena, sin despejar la vista de la hoja.

El tiempo pasó rápido, cuando sonó el timbre, Damon se giró a ver a Elena que se había quedado dormida con su cabeza escondida entre sus brazos.

-Oye, gatita, será mejor que duermas en el descanso, si lo haces en clases podría meterte en problema - le dijo susurrándole al oído

-Ah, lo siento, es que no pude dormir anoche - dijo Elena - espero que Klaus haya podido explicarle a Caroline

-O por lo menos que no ha muerto en el intento de acercársele - dijo Damon.

Minutos después, podemos ver a un chico de ojos celestes recostado en un árbol alejado de la multitud escolar bastante pensativo. En sus piernas, reposaba la cabeza de una joven de cabello castaño que dormía plácidamente. Una de los brazos de Damon caía por la cintura de Elena, y de vez en cuando le acariciaba el cabello casi sin darse cuenta.

-Como esta ella? - dijo una voz en tono cortante

-Ella está bien - dijo Damon

-Más te vale que la cuides - amenazó Tyler

-Sé lo que tengo que hacer - le respondió Damon, desafiante

-Eso espero - dijo Tyler, y se dio vuelta para irse - pero que quede claro que ella es mía

-"_Maldito idiota_" - pensó Damon. Sintió que Elena se movía - "_está bien, esta vez no lo mataré_"

Miró a la chica que dormía, llevaba un pañuelo azul atado al cuello, para tapar la marca en él. Una voz dentro de Damon dijo "_Mi marca_" y una sonrisa maliciosa se apoderó de sus labios. Aún se preguntaba que le había pasado ese día, simplemente vio a Elena, con esa marca en su cuello, recordó lo que eso simbolizaba supuestamente y aquel maldito que se la había hecho… Simplemente actuó por instinto, y su mente solo decía "_Kagome_" y "_Mía_". Siempre le decía a Elena cosas como "_eres mía_" y "_tú eres mi chica_", pero siempre todo fue todo parte del juego. Pero esa vez, para él y sus instintos, no era jugando, pero esa era la excusa perfecta. Y a pesar que después la chica se enojó, él sabía que ella lo había disfrutado mucho, al igual que él. Y una vez que empezó, no pudo parar. Sintió unas ganas terribles de hacerla verdaderamente suya, se dio cuenta que necesitaba besarla, necesitaba descargar toda esa pasión que sentía. Pero para Elena si fue un juego… porque ella se rió, y él sabía que si la hubiera llegado a besar, entonces ya nada lo detendría. Un simple rose, fue todo lo que obtuvo… pero extrañamente a su parecer, él quería más… mucho más. Últimamente se estaba comportando extraño con Elena, su aroma lo atontaba, perdía el auto control. Y si algún chico se le acercaba, ahí sí que perdía todo control de si mismo! Los instintos lo poseían, Elena era SU hembra, ningún idiota se la iba a quitar. Aún cuando ella estaba de novia con Matt, y él con Katherine, él era más celoso de los que se acercaban a Elena que él propio Matt, aunque en aquellos tiempos lo peor le tocaba a Katherine, ella sí que tenía problemas con los celos de Damon. Los viejos tiempos… como los extrañaba… Y de no haber sido por aquel atentado tal vez él… ellos… Prefirió dejar de pensar en el pasado, tenía bastantes problemas con el presente.

-"_QUE DIABLOS ME PASA!?_" - se preguntó así mismo

Que le pasaba con Elena? Recordó la noche del baile de primavera, no, el no quería lastimarla, no quería que todo fuera un juego. Elena era su mejor amiga, no podía tratarla como a una conquista más! En verdad, no deseaba herirla… pero sin embargo sentía tantos arrebatos cuando estaban solos. Elena no era esa clase de mujer, y él no quería jugar con sus sentimientos, pero no sabía que le estaba pasando. Elena era su mejor amiga, no quería que su amistad se arruinara. Tendría que empezar a controlarse… pero se preguntaba si podría… Él timbre sonó escandaloso, había que volver a clases, por suerte faltaba poco para irse.

-Oye, Gatita - dijo Damon, moviendo suavemente a Elena

-Un ratito más… - pidió Elena

-Vamos, hay que ir a clases - le dijo Damon

-Está bien… - dijo ella, sentándose y tallándose los ojos - vamos…

-La policía no servirá de nada, Mikael es un maestro de la desaparición, dudo mucho que puedan hacer algo, no conseguimos ningunas pruebas - dijo Stefan sentando frente a su hermano menor

-Entonces no tenemos nada - dijo Damon

-No - respondió Stefan. Se levantó para irse - no puedo asegurarte que Elena este a salvo, te recomiendo cuidarla. Mikael no se detendrá tan fácilmente

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de al lado, Lexi preparaba una rica ensalada en la barra de la cocina, y dio un pequeño salto cuando su esposo entró dando un leve portazo

-Nunca más vuelves a salir sola - anunció el recién llegado

-Si tú lo dices, cariño - dijo Lexi retomando su tarea, ya acostumbrada a la actitud de su esposo.

Stefan se deslizó sigiloso y la abrazó por detrás, colocando una mano en su vientre

-Si le pasa algo a ti, a nuestro bebe, terminaré matando a alguien - dijo Stefan, susurrándole al oído

-Te amo, mi amor - dijo Lexi, dándose vuelta para besarlo

-Yo también - dijo Stefan


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de Mikael….

-Como que fallaste! - gritó el dueño de la oficina

-Que querías que hiciera, estaba desarmado, solo pude llevar una pistola y una navaja, no podía arriesgarme. Eran demasiados además que serían testigos, tuve que abortar la misión - dijo Kol

-Debiste haberlo esperado, pensé que eras bueno en esto, sobre todo cuando se trataba de hacer tuya a una chica hermosa, en verdad creí que te esmerarías. Me decepcionas - dijo Mikael

-No pensarás sacarme, yo quiero mi venganza, Salvatore y su hermano se burlaron de mí, las cosas no van a quedar así - dijo rápidamente el

-No interferirás en esto, ya te he comprado boletos para Suecia, ellos no te volverán a ver en su vida! - dijo Mikael - No quiero que me causes más problemas

Kol, se cruzo de brazos. Se levantó y se dirigió a la salida

Elena se estaba preparando para ir a lo de Damon y luego al cine. Un rato antes había hablado con Caroline

-"_Que lindo… Al fin están juntos…_" - pensó Elena

Antes de salir se miró al espejo, en su cuello había una chalina verde pastel a juego con su ropa. Siguió caminando y salió rumbo al departamento de Damon, preguntándose qué le había pasado aquella mañana después del baile de primavera. Aquella vez… le gustó mucho, debía confesarlo, pero en verdad no sabía que le había pasado. Simplemente se dejó llevar… y luego, cuando Damon quiso besarla, se sintió en la gloria por pensar en lo que vendría. Pero no pudo, se puso muy nerviosa, sabía que si lo besaba no podría parar luego…. y, ella no quería perder la amistad de Damon solo por una calentura… por que tan solo era eso verdad?

-"_Solo un roce… yo quiero más que un roce…" - _pensó Elena, rápidamente se tapó la boca sorprendida - "_Maldito Damon! Esta haciendo que me vuelva una pervertida igual que él!"_

Subió en el ascensor y tocó en la puerta de Damon. El chico le abrió la puerta

-Hola - dijo Elena

-Hola, Elena. - respondió Damon, invitándola a pasar - llamaste a Caroline?

-Sip, las cosas entre ella y Klaus se arreglaron después de que Klaus le explicara, aunque el pobre recibió un florero por la cabeza en el intento. No vienen por que, para remediarse, Klaus invitó a cenar a Caroline - dijo Elena

-En verdad crees que Caroline ponga en su lugar a Klaus? Es mujeriego por deporte - dijo Damon con desconfianza, mientras buscaba un abrigo.

-Oh, vamos, si algo es obvio que Klaus quiere mucho a Caroline, y Caroline es una chica de temperamento fuerte, yo creo que esta vez Klaus esta en algo serio - dijo Elena

-Si, como digas… - le dijo Damon, tomando sus llaves

-Además Klaus es muy tierno con Caroline, yo también quiero un novio - dijo Elena

-Eso se puede arreglar - dijo Damon, acercándose de más

-Mantén tu distancia, si? - le dijo Elena, empujándolo. El celular de Damon empezó a sonar desde la mesa

-Cierto, casi me lo olvidaba - dijo Damon y cogió el móvil para atender la llamada.

Elena se quedó esperando a que terminara desde la entrada.

-Maldición - dijo el - Elena, no podremos ir al cine

-Qué pasó? - preguntó la chica

-Intentaron atacar a Lexi - respondió él

-Qué?! Cómo esta? Y él bebe? - preguntó atropelladamente Elena

-Ella está bien y él bebe también, pero Stefan recibió un disparo… - dijo Damon

\- Damon… - dijo Elena misteriosa y se acercó a él intentando indagar en su mirada - acaso estas preocupado por tu hermano mayor?

-Claro que no! - dijo Damon - pero soy su único familiar aquí! Que quieres que haga!?

-Porque eres tan orgulloso!? Porque no admites que te preocupa!? Por Dios, Damon! Es tu hermano mayor! – le dijo Elena

-MEDIO hermano mayor! - aclaró Damon

-Como sea! Es tú familia! Es normal que te preocupes por él!

-Él no me importa y yo no le importo a él! Ha sido así desde siempre! - dijo Damon. Cada vez se acercaban más y gritaban más fuerte

-Claro que no! Él te salvó la vida, Damon! - le dijo Elena

\- Fue de puro compromiso - dijo Damon cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado

-No es verdad, y tú lo sabes. Damon, porque no quieres admitirlo!? - preguntó Elena

-A mi no me importa nadie más que yo! El resto del mundo se puede ir al infierno! - dijo Damon, sin percatarse del filo de sus palabras.

-Es decir… - empezó a decir Elena - que no te importa lo que me pase… no te importa si Kol viene y… y…

-No! Elena no seas tonta! No llores! Si me importa lo que te pase! Lo que pasa es que tú no entiendes nada! - dijo Damon

-Yo entiendo lo que tú dices!? Y dijiste que no te importa nadie más que tú! Eres un egoísta insensible! - dijo Elena

-Elena deja de llorar! Si me importa lo que te pase! Hasta Mikael lo sabe! - dijo Damon, y luego se dio cuenta que había hablado de más

-Mikael? Quién es Mikael? - preguntó Elena

\- Eh… Yo no dije Mikael - mintió Damon

-No es verdad! Dijiste Mikael, dime que quien es! Lo vez! No confías en mi porque no te importo! - dijo Elena

-Elena deja de comportarte como una niña! Si me importas!

-De verdad? - preguntó Elena con ojos llorosos

-Eres una tonta - respondió Damon. Esa era su forma de decir "Si"

-Gracias - le dijo Elena dándole un beso en la mejilla

-No hagas eso! - dijo Damon

-Por qué?! - preguntó Elena, enojada de que rechazara su muestra de afecto. Damon se le acercó y la acorraló contra la pared

-Por qué no puedo controlarme… - le dijo al oído

-Damon! No es momento para eso! Tú hermano esta en el hospital! - le dijo Elena, empujándolo y dirigiéndose al ascensor

-Espera! Elena!-dijo Damon, alcanzándola antes de que la puerta se cerrara


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13 " Que si! Que no!"

Cuando llegaron al hospital se encontraron con Lexi en la sala de espera. Tenía un pequeño corte arriba de la ceja, pero al parecer nada más que eso. Ella en seguida se abrazó a Elena y les contó lo sucedido, aunque por las lágrimas no pudieron entender mucho. Al parecer ella había a comprar leche, a pesar que Stefan le dijo que no saliera sola, pero no le pareció algo peligroso ir hasta la esquina y volver en menos de 10 minutos. Como iba a saber que estaban esperando a que ella saliera? Cuando Stefan notó su ausencia fue a buscarla y llegó justo a tiempo para interponerse entre su esposa embarazada y la bala. Damon y Elena intentaban calmarla hasta que al final terminó durmiéndose. Con ayuda de Damon, Elena la recostó en los asientos para que estuviera más cómoda. Elena fue por algo de tomar mientras Damon iba con el doctor

-Gracias-dijo Damon recibiendo un vaso con café caliente.

-Que averiguaste?-preguntó Elena, sentándose con su té en la mano

-Al parecer no es nada grave, le dispararon en el hombro pero perdió mucha sangre. Nada de qué preocuparse, después de todo hierba mala nunca muere-dijo Damon, sentándose a su lado

-Que suerte que Lexi se durmió, tanta tensión no debe hacerle bien la bebe-dijo Elena observando a la mujer nombrada durmiendo en los asientos de enfrente

-Elena si quieres puedes irte a tu casa, no tienes por qué quedarte-le dijo Damon

-Damon no seas tonto, no me voy a ir y dejarte solo-dijo Elena, reposando su cabeza en el hombro de Damon-Además no eres el único que está preocupado

-Que no estoy preocupado!-dijo Damon, tratando de no subir mucho la voz por estar en un hospital-lamento lo del cine

-No importa, esa película estará bastante tiempo en cartelera-dijo Elena, cerrando los ojos.

A la mañana siguiente, en el mismo hospital, dos jóvenes subían las escaleras tomados de la mano.

-Mira, no se ven tiernos?-dijo Caroline

-Harían una linda pareja-dijo Klaus

Los dos observaban a Damon y Elena durmiendo en los bancos. Elena tenía su cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Damon y las piernas flexionadas sobre el banco, algunos mechones tapaban su rostro, mientras que Damon tenía la cabeza baja y sus ojos se ocultaban tras su flequillo.

-y la mano de Damon en la cintura de Elena dice "Es mía, no la toquen"-agregó Klaus, divertido

-y su expresión me dice que está durmiendo muy tranquilamente a pesar del lugar-dijo Caroline.

-Suerte que las salas de espera en los hospitales no tiene camas, por que anda a saber hasta dónde llegan estos dos-dijo Klaus. Él y Caroline se miraron por un momento y luego empezaron a reír lo más discretamente posible.

-De que tanto se ríen ustedes?-dijo una voz

-Oh, Damon, has despertado-dijo Klaus, su voz tenía dejo de risa

-Hace mucho que llegaron?-preguntó Damon, sin moverse para no despertar a Elena

-No, recién. Cuáles son las novedades?-respondió Caroline

-No es nada grave, le dispararon en el hombro sin llegar a nada grave-dijo Damon.

-Le avisaste a tu padre?-dijo Klaus

-Sí, lo llamé anoche.-respondió Damon

Los ojos de Lexi se abrieron en ese momento

-Buen día, alguna novedad?-preguntó la que recién despertaba, sentándose.

-No, nosotros recién llegamos y Damon recién despierta-respondió Klaus. Notaron decepción en la cara de la muchacha

-Tú como estas?-preguntó Caroline

-Estoy mejor, no se preocupen-respondió Lexi

-Familiares de Stefan Salvatore?-preguntó una voz femenina

-Yo soy su hermano-dijo Damon.

-Y yo su esposa-dijo rápidamente Lexi

-El paciente ya se ha despertado y está recuperándose, ya le hemos quitado la bala, por suerte no ha sido nada grave. Pueden pasar a verlo, está en la habitación 203-dijo la enfermera-con su permiso me retiro

-Muchas gracias, señorita-dijo Caroline. Lexi parecía dudosa

-Ve Lexi, nosotros esperaremos-dijo Damon

-Gracias-dijo la mujer y se fue rápidamente.

Mientras tanto, en una habitación el paciente miraba por la ventana recostado en su cama. En su hombro derecho había una gran venda y estaba inmovilizado pues al moverlo le dolía. Alguien entró rápidamente, y antes que terminara de girar su cabeza alguien se aferró a su cuello.

-Ya, tranquila, pequeña-dijo el correspondiendo con un solo brazo. Lexi se separó de él y lo miró furiosa.

-Stefan Salvatore, por qué hiciste eso!?-Dijo Lexi-me preocupaste mucho!

-No me iba a quedar viendo como le disparaban a mi esposa embarazada-respondió Stefan con una mirada tierna.

-Stefan!-dijo Lexi, las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos y se volvió a abrazar a él.

En la sala de espera, Elena aún dormía en el regazo de Damon, Klaus y Caroline se fueron al bar a comprar algo para desayunar.

-Has notado como Damon trata diferente a Elena?-dijo Klaus

-A que te refieres?-dijo Caroline

-Es que él es orgulloso y a veces es frío, siempre se muestra con carácter rudo y poco amigable pero a Elena la trata diferente-Explicó Klaus

-Tienes razón, has notado como le acariciaba el cabello? En verdad jamás esperé ver un gesto tan tierno por parte de Damon en vivo y en directo-dijo Caroline

-No es el único que hace gestos tiernos-dijo él, acercándose a su novia

-Klaus! Estamos en un hospital!-dijo Caroline, alejándolo

Al volver se encontraron a Elena aún durmiendo y algo les decía que Lexi no volvería en un largo rato

-Aún no despierta?-preguntó Caroline

-Esta niña siempre duerme demasiado-dijo Damon

-Como lo sabes? Acaso has dormido con Elena?-dijo Klaus, refiriéndose al lado pervertido de la frase

-Si-respondió Damon tranquilamente, Caroline y Klaus lo miraron estupefactos-cuando teníamos 5 años

-Auch-se quejó Klaus cuando alguien lo golpeó en la cabeza

-Por pervertido-le respondió Caroline. En ese momento Elena dijo algo entresueños, atrayendo la atención de todos, pero nadie entendió

-Siempre murmura cuando duerme, pero nunca se entiende lo que dice-dijo Damon

-Lo vez! Si has dormido con ella!-acusó Klaus

Como Stefan ya se estaba mejor esa noche todos la pasaron en sus casas, excepto Lexi, ya que la habitación contaba con una cama aparte donde ella durmió. Al día siguiente, a eso de las 11 todos se volvieron a encontrar en el hospital.

-Que no!-dijo Elena

-Que si!-dijo Damon. Como siempre, discutían

-QUE NO!

-QUE SI!

-QUE NO!

-Bueno ya! Dejen de discutir de una vez!-dijo Caroline, ya cansada

-Es culpa de esa niña tonta-dijo Damon

-A quien llamas niña!-dijo Elena

-Niña y tonta-aclaró Damon

-Tú eres el tonto! Y las sábanas de la habitación son blancas!-dijo Elena, reiniciando la discusión anterior

-Que no! Que son azules!-dijo Damon

-Quieres apostar!?-preguntó Elena desafiante

-De acuerdo! Que ofreces?-dijo Damon con el mismo tono

-Deténganse ustedes dos!-dijo Caroline, nuevamente.

-Hola-dijo una alegre voz

-Hola, como están?-preguntó Klaus

-Muy bien, a Stefan ya le han dado el alta, aunque tiene que volver en unos días a controlarse-dijo Lexi, tomada del brazo izquierdo de su esposo

-Oh y yo que tenía la esperanza que al menos te amputaran el brazo-dijo Damon

-Gracias por el afecto, hermanito-dijo Stefan

-De nada-respondió Damon

El grupo empezó a caminar por los pasillos hacía la salida, y cuando pasaron por el primer piso vieron algunas habitaciones abiertas que estaban siendo limpiadas

-Ja! Mira! Las sábanas son azules!-dijo Damon apuntando una habitación con la puerta abierta. Elena miró a otro lado derrotada, pero su expresión cambió a una de triunfo

-Ja! Esas son blancas!-dijo Elena, apuntando otra habitación

-Ya páren-dijo Klaus

-Siempre discuten por cosas así?-preguntó Lexi

-Todo el tiempo-dijo Caroline


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Pasaron aproximadamente 5 meses y medio, las cosas no cambiaron mucho. El brazo de Stefan sanó con rapidez, Damon y Elena continuaron su juego pero sin llegar a mayores, Caroline y Klaus seguían de novios, aunque más de una vez pelearon, aunque siempre terminaban bien, y Mikael hasta el momento no había hecho aparición aunque los hermanos Salvatore se mantenían atentos. Ese día, después de la escuela, Damon y Elena iban subiendo por el ascensor, llevaban bolsas por lo que seguramente almorzarían en el departamento de Damon. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, vieron a Stefan y Lexi esperando el ascensor

-Apártate, enano-dijo Stefan, empujando a Damon fuera del ascensor para entrar en él con su esposa.

Damon y Elena se quedaron extrañados por la reacción de Stefan y empezaron a analizar la situación. A juzgar por la actitud impaciente de Stefan, él hecho que llevara un bolso en su mano y que Lexi estuviera jadeante…

-El bebe! Va a nacer!-dijeron a coro

-Pero cómo? Si no tenía fecha hasta el mes que viene-dijo Damon

-Nunca oíste hablar de lo octomesinos?-dijo Elena

-Eh… no-dijo Damon

-Vamos! Hay que ir al hospital!-dijo Elena arrastrándolo tomando la mano de Damon y obligándolo a correr a las escaleras

-Cálmate Elena o nos vamos a caer!-dijo Damon siendo arrastrado

Stefan y Lexi habían llegado mucho antes que ellos pues fueron en auto. Al llegar, les indicaron que Lexi ya estaba siendo atendida y había dado a luz sin problemas. Había sido transferida a una habitación. Se dirigieron a ella y entraron lentamente. Allí se encontraron con Lexi durmiendo en la cama totalmente agotada, a su lado dos cunas con bebes dentro, y sentado en un costado de la cama Stefan acariciando el cabello de su esposa.

-Hola - dijo Kagome

-Hola-respondió Stefan

-Eh? Ah, Hola -dijo Lexi despertando

-Felicitaciones-dijo Elena

-Gracias-respondió Lexi

-Stefan, que te pasó en la mano?-preguntó Damon al ver la mano de su hermano vendada

-No, nada-respondió Stefan, escondiendo su mano

-Lo siento, la próxima prometo mantener las uñas cortas-dijo Lexi

-Vamos, Stefan! No puedes quejarte! La pobre Rin tuvo que soportar todo el dolor del parto de gemelos y tú tan solo eso, no se compara en nada-dijo Elena. Damon intentaba no reírse.

-Y como les van a poner?-preguntó Damon

-A la niña, Emily y al niño Brandon – respondió Lexi

Una semana después, todos notaron como Stefan y Lexi estaban agotados, los pobres casi ni dormían en las noche, cuando un bebe empezaba a llorar el otro igual, y como eran tan pequeños no podían darse el lujo de dárselos a alguien más por una tarde para aunque sea descansar. Elena, Damon, Caroline y Klaus se estaban preparando pues esa misma mañana partían de campamento con la escuela. Al llegar al lugar indicado vieron un enorme colectivo de dos pisos esperando por ellos y a sus amigos reunidos.

-Hola Caroline - dijo Elena fríamente

-Hola Elena-dijo Caroline, en igual tono

-Me parece que se pelearon-dijo Klaus a Damon en susurro

-Otra vez?-preguntó Damon. Elena y Caroline tenía personalidades muy fuertes y siempre decían lo pensaban a la cara, por lo que a menudo peleaban

-Yo con Caroline, tú con Elena-dijo Klaus

-Que tanto murmuran ustedes dos-dijo Caroline

-Nada, Care, nada-dijo Klaus, temiendo por su salud si la chica no se calmaba

-El colectivo está por irse, será mejor que subamos o lo perderemos-dijo Elena

-No te preocupes, hay ciertas personas que sería mejor si se quedaran-dijo Caroline, mirando a Elena

-Oh, no me digas que lo has considerado? Qué buena niña, quieres que todos pasemos una linda semana, gracias por sacrificarte y quedarte en casa tranquila-dijo Elena y pasó al lado de Caroline sin mirarla.

-Esto se pone feo-dijo Damon a Klaus- espera Elena!

Damon subió al colectivo luego de darle el presente al profesor encargado. Avanzó por el pasillo y en uno de los último asientos vio a Elena con el seño fruncido y mirando por la ventana.

-Qué pasó?-preguntó Damon sentándose a su lado

-Que pasó con qué?-preguntó Elena cortante

-Desde cuando tú y Caroline se mandan indirectas-preguntó Damon

-ELLA me manda indirectas, yo le digo las cosas de frente-dijo Elena. Damon dio un suspiro de cansancio

-Y esta vez por que pelearon?-preguntó Damon

-Tonterías-dijo Elena

-Elena…-dijo Damon y con su tono de voz le hizo entender que no le creía

-Recuerdas la chica nueva? Caroline la trató mal y yo me enoje con ella porque le dije que ni si quieras la conocía y no podía juzgarla con el prejuicio y nos peleamos-dijo Elena

-Tú también la trataste mal el otro día-le dijo Damon

-Pero es diferente, porque ella fue quien vino buscando pelea, además después de todo tú tuviste la culpa, pero aun así hable con Bonnie y me dijo que es buena chica, pero Caroline la juzgo sin conocerla y eso me enojó mucho porque no tenía derecho a tratarla mal-Dijo Elena

-Y hablaste con ella?-le dijo el

-A que te refieres?-preguntó Elena

-A que si le preguntaste por que la trató mal, que le hizo la chica-explicó Damon

-Ya te lo dijo, se basó en el prejuicio-dijo Elena

-Eso te lo dijo ella?-preguntó Damon

-No, yo lo vi-dijo Elena

-Y que tal si malinterpretaste las cosas?-dijo Damon, insistente

-Estoy segura que no, y no quiero hablar más del tema, solo quiero dormir-dijo Elena, acurrucándose en su asiento

-Como quieras, gatita-le dijo Damon, observando a Klaus en un asiento más adelante.

Ambos amigos se miraron preocupados y negaron con la cabeza.

-"_Este será un largo campamento…_"-pensó Damon

El viaje sería largo, de 8 horas, y ni si quiera iban por la mitad. Damon escuchaba música, cuando notó que Elena despertaba.

-Buen día, gatita -dijo Damon

-Aun no llegamos?-preguntó Elena

-Faltan más de 4 horas y media-dijo Damon

-Oh, y sabes quién es el profesor encargado esta vez-preguntó Elena

-Sí, hay esta, el profesor Tanner-dijo Damon, señalando al profesor

-Ay no! Ese viejo pervertido no!-dijo Elena

-Mira, parece que va a decir algo-dijo Damon

-Jovencitos, escúchenme por favor-dijo el profesor hablando por una micrófono conectado a los parlantes del colectivo-Soy el encargado del viaje, el profesor Tanner. Bueno, el lugar adonde iremos se encuentra en medio de las montañas a varios Kilómetros de la civilización, ni si quiera hay señal de celular-se escuchó un quejido general-Bueno, dormirán en habitaciones de a dos y los grupos los armaré yo-un nuevo quejido- Bueno… como son muchos y no tengo ganas de ponerme a revisar las listas será en el orden en que están sentados

-Que!? Pero profesor hay personas que están sentados hombre y mujer, dormirán en la misma habitación igual?-preguntó uno de los chicos que anteriormente había observado a Elena, desconforme con la posibilidad de que Elena y Damon compartieran habitación

-Cuál es el problema?-dijo el profesor

-Viejo pervertido -dijeron lo estudiantes

-Parece que dormiremos juntos, en una noche pueden pasar muchas cosas, imagina 4-le dijo Damon al oído

-Cállate, idiota, me haces algo cuando duermo y te mato-le dijo Elena, alejándolo.

Caroline y Klaus estaban en la misma. Al llegar a su destino, les indicaron sus habitaciones, la de Damon y Elena estaba al lado de la Caroline y Klaus, eso no sería bueno si Elena y Caroline seguían peleadas.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

-Averiguaste algo?-dijo Damon a Klaus, había acordado encontrarse en el bosque que rodeaba el lugar,

-No mucho, no entiendo porque se pelearon, la chica empezó a hablar mal de Elena y Caroline solo la defendió, pero Elena se enojó por eso, no entiendo!-dijo Klaus

-Defender? Elena me dijo que Caroline la trató mal sin conocerla y por eso ella se enojó-dijo Damon

-Entonces no fue más que un malentendido?-dijo Klaus. Damon parecía estar procesando algo

-Entonces…-dijo Damon y se fue de allí

-Espera! Damon…-dijo Klaus, pero fue muy tarde

Damon corrió de vuelta a la estancia, empezó a buscar a Elena pero no la encontró. Vio a Bonnie pasar por ahí

\- Bonnie, sabes dónde está Elena?-preguntó

-Ah, Damon! Elena se fue al bosque después de discutir con Sango, tienes que explicarle que todo fue un plan de Andie

-Plan?-dijo Damon

-Si, Andie se enojó porque Elena le quitó el lugar, así que para vengarse hizo que se peleara con Caroline-dijo la morena

-Ahora entiendo, esa zorra…-dijo Damon, y se fue corriendo

Damon volvió al bosque, llamaba a Elena por su nombre pero no la encontraba. Escuchó una voz mezclada con unos sollozos.

-Esa tonta! Engreída y farsante!-decía la voz

Damon la encontró, golpeando un tronco de un árbol con su puño.

-Con que aquí estabas, gatita-dijo Damon

-Que quieres! No estoy de humor para tus bromas!-le dijo Elena, tenía un par de lágrimas pero estaba furiosa

-Cálmate, yo solo vine a decirte lo que me contó Bonnie, pero si quieres me voy-dijo Damon dándose la vuelta

-Quieto ahí, habla de una vez-dijo Elena, cortante. Sabía que Damon no andaba con chismeríos, si él tenía algo que decirle era algo importante

-Bueno, Bonnie me dijo que Andie planeó que tú y Caroline se pelearan, para vengarse de ti, así que fue con Caroline y le habló mal de ti y luego fue contigo llorando diciendo que Caroline la había tratado mal-dijo Damon

-Que!?-dijo Elena -Esa maldita…-dijo Elena con rabia, luego sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-O sea que todo fue…

-Una vil broma-dijo Damon

-¡Mierda!-dijo Elena, volviendo a golpear el árbol

-Oye, que el pobre árbol no tiene la culpa-dijo Damon

-Entonces… Caroline no trató mal a Andie, significa que le grité sin justificación, por lo que nos peleamos para darle el gusto a una zorra traidora-dijo Elena, procesando las cosas

-Aja -dijo Damon, asintiendo-Yo te recomendaría que vayas a arreglar las cosas con Caroline

-Tienes razón-dijo Elena y se quiso ir corriendo, pero al pasar junto a Damon este la tomó de la muñeca

-Oye, y a mi qué? Yo me tomé la molestia de averiguar y tú no dices nada-dijo Damon, como un niño pequeño

\- Muchas gracias, Damon!-dijo Elena y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego irse

-Agh! Te dije que no hicieras eso!-le dijo Damon

Elena corrió tanto como pudo, cuando encontró a Caroline la llamó en un grito y luego tuvo que agarrarse de ella para frenarse

-Que te pasa, Niña! Planeas atropellarme!?-le dijo Caroline

-No… espera… Caroline, todo… todo fue un engaño-dijo Elena, jadeante

-A que te refieres?

-Andie lo planeó todo, fue todo una mentira!-le dijo Elena

-Qué? Entonces yo… Oh lo siento mucho Elena!-le dijo Caroline, abrazándola

-No, es mi culpa, lo siento amiga, promete que no volveremos a pelear-le dijo Elena

-Lo prometo -le dijo Caroline

-Siempre dicen lo mismo, y nunca lo cumplen-dijo Damon, tras ellas

-Y después nosotros pagamos las consecuencias-dijo Klaus, a su lado

La noche llegó, pero antes de ir a dormir tenían la cena. Los 4 amigos se sentaron en una mesa en el comedor cuando alguien pasó tras ellos

-Oh, Hi, beautiful Lady (Hola bella Señorita)-dijo un chico de ojos grises a Elena

-Y tú quien se supones que eres?-dijo Damon

-I'm Sorry, I'm from France, and I only know some English and French, off course (Lo siento, soy de Francia, y solo conozco un poco de Inglés y Francés, por supuesto)-dijo el misterioso chico.

-Damon, tú entiendes Inglés, que dijo?-preguntó Elena

-No dijo nada-dijo Damon, aunque había entendido perfectamente

-Mentira, dime que ha dicho!-exigió Elena

-Excuse me, beautiful Lady, I wonder if you want to go with me to walk and talk, I'd like to Know you more (Disculpe, bella Señorita, me preguntaba si quería ir a caminar conmigo y charlar, me gustaría conocerte más )-dijo el chico

-Cállate, Imbécil!-le dijo Damon

-Ya sé! Es el chico de intercambio! Viene de Francia, te llamas Antonhy, verdad?-dijo Caroline

-Yes, My name is Anthony, but I'm afraid that I can't understand what you said(Si, mi nombre es Anthony, pero me temo que no puedo entender lo que dicen) -dijo el chico

-Que dijo, Damon?-preguntó Elena

-Que no entiende lo que dice-respondió Damon, aun entre Elena y el chico

-Do you speak English? (Hablas ingles?)- Preguntó a Damon

-Yes, I do -respondió Damon

-Oh, that's excellent! Can you tell the lady if she want to go out with me? (Oh, eso es excelente! Puedes decirle a la señorita si quiere salir con migo?)-preguntó con ingenuidad Anthony

-No, I can't! (No, no puedo!)-le respondió Damon. Los demás miraban sin entender nada

-Why? (por qué?)-preguntó Anthony, aun sin entender. Damon empezaba a perder la paciencia

-Just Get away from her! (Solo aléjate de ella!)-dijo Damon

-Oh! I understand! You're her brother! Don't worry! I'll take care of her! (Oh! Ya entiendo! Eres su hermano! No te preocupes! Yo cuidare de ella!)-dijo el extranjero.

-I'm not her brother! Listen, I'm just his friend but she's mine! So get away from her! Don't even try to touch her! (Yo no soy su hermano! Escucha, yo soy solo su amigo, pero ella es mía! Así que aléjate de ella! Ni si quiera intentes tocarla!)-le dijo Damon

-Oh! Jeje, I'm Sorry. Why I don't think that before? A Beautiful girl has to have a boyfriend. Forgive me (Oh, jeje, lo siento. Porque no pensé eso antes? Una chica linda tiene que tener un novio. Perdón.)-dijo Anthony y se dirigió a Elena- Bye, beautiful girl

Se fue de allí sin decir más.

-Que dijo, Damon?-preguntó Elena

-Solo tonterías-dijo Damon

-No es verdad, entonces por que estabas tan enojado?-cuestionó Caroline

-No molesten!-dijo Damon

-Vamos, dime que ha dicho, por favor!-pidió Elena

-Si no nos quieres decir es porque no nos conviene saberlo, o tal vez a él no le conviene que cierta persona sepa-dijo Klaus

-Cállate! Tú no ayudes!-dijo Damon

-Damon, dime que dijo!-dijo Elena

Elena se volvió a negar, pero la cosa siguió hasta la hora de dormir, aún no se habían cambiado, pero Damon estaba tirado en su cama con su almohada tapándose sus orejas y Elena sentada en su cama sin dejar de hablar.

-Por favor, dímelo!-pidió Elena-Sabes que soy muy curiosa, si no me dices no podré dormir

-Si quieres yo te ayudo a dormir-dijo Damon sacando su cabeza de abajo de la almohada para mostrarle una mirada pervertida.

-Cállate, idiota!-dijo Damon lanzándole una almohada

-Bueno, si quieres me callo pero no te diré que dijo el idiota ese-dijo Damon

-No dime, por favor, dime!-dijo Elena yendo hacía él y sentándose en el piso para estar a su altura

-No molestes, no te lo diré!-dijo Damon

-Uf! Seguramente dijo que yo era una chica muy linda, seguramente quiere invitarme a una cita!-dijo Elena

-Eh… Claro que no!-dijo Damon rápidamente

-Pues entonces que dijo!-dijo Elena

-Elena! Quiero dormir! Cierra la boca de una vez!-dijo Damon, volviéndose a meter bajo la almohada

-No te dejaré dormir hasta que me digas! Porque no me quieres decir? Eres muy malo conmigo! Nunca me cuentas nada y siempre me dices lo que pasa cuando ya está pasando! Tú no me quieres! Eres un mal amigo! Por favor, Damon, solo dame una pista! No seas así conmigo, yo soy tu amiga de infancia, dime! Que te dij -

Elena no pudo terminar porque Damon, cansado de que hablara sin parar, la besó. Elena no se movía, otra vez! No podía ser! Nuevamente sentía que perdía control de su cuerpo, dejándose llevar y correspondiéndole, aunque le costó alcanzar el ritmo de Damon. El chico, al sentirse correspondido, paso una mano por la mejilla de la chica y se bajó de la cama para estar más cerca de ella. Todo sin romper el beso. Una vez en el piso la tomó de la cintura para atraerla a él, profundizando el beso. Damon maldijo mentalmente a la necesidad de oxigeno cuando este se acabó y tuvieron que separarse. Elena se le quedó viendo sin entender mucho lo que había pasado. Estaba confundida y sorprendida, y Damon tampoco sabía muy bien que estaba pasando. Se acercó a su oído y le dijo en un susurro…


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

-Te han dicho que hablas demasiado?- le dijo Damon. Elena abrió grandemente los ojos. Damon iba a decir algo más pero una abofeteada le dio vuelta la cara

-Nunca jamás en tu vida vuelvas a jugar con los sentimientos de los demás!-acusó Elena y salió corriendo

-Elena! Espera!-gritó Damon y salió tras ella

Sabía que si la atrapaban fuera de la habitación a esas horas estaría en problema, sabía que no debería ir al bosque sola, pero ya qué? Ya había corrido, no había vuelta atrás. Estaba muy enojada con Damon, pero por qué!? Por que se molestó cuando supo que Damon solo la besó para callarla? Y eso que le dijo, porque se lo dijo? Simplemente le salió de alma, ni si quiera lo pensó. Y porque diablos caía tan fácilmente ante las caricias y los besos de Damon? porque sentía que perdía el control y se dejaba llevar? Y más importante, porque le dolía tanto!?

Mientras tanto, Damon seguía buscándola. No podía ser, lo había hecho otra vez! Otra vez había jugado con Elena! Porque lo había hecho? Por que la había tratado como a otra conquista más? Se había prometido no volver a hacerlo, pero los labios de Elena sabían tan bien… Una vez que los probó, no pudo evitar querer más. Callarla, ja! Esa solo fue la excusa perfecta, pero no la razón. No conocía la razón. Él… él no quería perder la amistad de Elena. Por Dios! Era Elena! Era su mejor amiga, como su hermanita pequeña! Era solo una niña… pero si era una niña, porque cada vez que la veía quería besarla, y acariciarla, y estrecharla entre sus brazos y... y hacerla suya… No, no, no! Era solo Elena, su mejor amiga, a quien menos deseaba lastimar! Caminaba viendo las copas de los árboles, sabía que ella estaría allí, esa era una razón más por la cual la llamaba 'gatita'. La encontró en una rama del árbol más grande del bosque.

-Elena…-la llamó Damon. La chica abrió los ojos al escuchar su voz

-Vete, Damon-respondió cortante.

-Solo quiero charlar-dijo Damon

-Lárgate-le respondió Elena. Damon se sentó en las raíces del árbol

-Lo siento…-le dijo él-No quise hacerlo…

Esa voz que siempre te hace la contra y que lo único que hace es confundirte más, esa que dicen que se llama conciencia, le respondió a Damon diciéndole "_Si claro, bien que te gustó!"._ Sintió movimiento en el árbol a sus espaldas y luego vio como Elena aterrizaba frente a él con su mirada baja.

-Damon… lamento, lo del golpe…-dijo Elena, al ver que aún tenía una nítida marca

-No te preocupes -dijo Damon con una sonrisa, intentando calmar la tensión en el aire. Sintió que Elena lo abrazaba.

-Por favor seamos amigos de vuelta-pidió hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-"_Amigo? Amigo? Para qué diablos quiero ser tú amigo! Maldición, otra vez lo mismo_!"-pensó Damon peleándose consigo mismo. Correspondió el abrazo-no seas tonta, nunca dejamos de serlo.

-Gracias, Damon-dijo Elena, cerrando sus ojos

Dicen que siempre las mujeres encuentran los mejores amigos en los hombres, pues con un hombre no te vas a pelear por un amorío, no te va a venir con caprichos y puede que sepa comprenderte mejor. Claro, pero Elena se peleaba con Caroline cada vez que tenían opiniones diferentes, y luego se peleaba con Damon porque él la besa supuestamente solo para callarla, que pasa cuando un juego se convierte en una confusa realidad de la que no se puede escapar?

A la mañana siguiente, luego de las matutinas peleas de Damon y Elena, más las causadas por Tyler y el chico de intercambio, el profesor les indicó que debían reunirse en la entrada al bosque, y debían vestir ropa cómoda y fresca.

-Muy bien, niños, del otro lado del bosque hay un restaurante, donde almorzaremos hoy.

-Si!-dijeron los alumnos - al fin comida decente!

-Bueno, atravesaran le bosque en grupo de 4, cada grupo tendrá un mapa y les conviene llegar a tiempo al restaurante si quieren conseguir comida. Bueno, los grupos serán designados por piezas, allí está el listado-dijo el profesor, señalando una pizarra.

Todos los alumnos se abalanzaron sobre la pizarra, excepto Caroline, Klaus, Damon y Elena, que por primera vez decidieron hacer algo sensato y esperar a que la multitud se dispersara

-A ver, nosotros con los de la pieza 7… o sea… con la linda de Elena!-dijo Finn

-Sí, y con Damon, idiota! Esta será nuestra muerte -Dijo Marcel

-Quienes son Marcel y Finn?-preguntó Elena a Damon, al ver la lista

-Somos nosotros, preciosa-dijo Finn. Marcel se puso blanco como papel al ver la cara de Damon, pero al parecer el intentaba controlarse, después de todo solo la habían llamado 'preciosa'… frente a ÉL!

-Ah, que bien, bueno, creo que debemos ir por nuestro mapa-dijo Elena

-Sí, lo que digas-dijo Marcel al ver su sonrisa

-"_Estos idiotas, más vale que sirvan de algo o los tiro por un barranco_"-pensó Damon-"_Y a Elena se le ocurre ponerse short!_"

Elena vestía una musculosa femenina blanca, y un short de lycra, no era tonta, sabía que irían al bosque y se vistió para la ocasión. Llevaba su cabello tomado en una coleta alta. Damon, vestía una musculosa negra y pantalones negros. Luego de ir por el mapa se dirigieron al bosque. Los grupos empezaron a separarse, pues cada mapa marcaba una ruta diferente pero con mismo destino. Marcel y Finn no hacían más que mirar y adular a Elena, Damon no esperaba la hora de encontrarse un barranco para lanzarlos por ahí.

-Que!?-gritó Damon

-Lo siento, creo que se voló cuando cruzamos el río, no fue mi intención…-dijo Elena.

-Cómo pudiste haber perdido el mapa! Ahora no tenemos idea de donde estamos!-gritó Damon. Marcel y Finn se mantenían a cierta distancia de la pelea

-No me grites! Ni que me agradara la idea de estar perdida en el bosque contigo!-le gritó Elena

-Pues hubieras tenido más cuidado!-le dijo Damon. Con cada grito los otros dos pegaban un pequeño salto

-Oye, cada vez que dicen algo se acercan cada vez más, si siguen así se van a terminar besando-dijo Marcel

-Elena es linda cuando se enoja…-suspiró Finn

\- ERES UNA NIÑA DESCUIDADA!-acusó Damon

-Si eso piensas de mi entonces para que me diste el mapa!-dijo Elena

-Tú lo tomaste sin consentimiento de nadie!-le dijo Damon

-Por que no me detuviste entonces?!-reclamó Elena

-Por que eres demasiado terca y por más que te hubiera dicho algo no me hubieras hecho caso-le respondió Damon

-O sea que no confías en mi-dedujo Elena

-Tal vez-le respondió el

-Y se supone que estos dos son mejores amigos?-preguntó Marcel a Finn

-Arg! Esto no tiene sentido!-dijo Elena

-A dónde vas!?-le dijo Damon, tomándole la muñeca cuando ella se dio vuelta

-No tiene caso seguir discutiendo, tenemos que encontrar la salida-dijo Elena

-Tonta! Piensas ir sola! Salirse del camino podría ser peligroso-le dijo Damon

-Pues entonces ven conmigo si quieres. Vamos, Finn, Marcel-dijo Elena

-Si si-dijeron los dos chicos y empezaron a caminar junto a Elena

-Espera! Elena!-dijo Damon, alcanzándola.

Luego de un largo rato de caminar sin rumbo.

-Tengo hambre…-se quejó Finn

-Creen que los otros se hayan dado cuenta de nuestra ausencia?-dijo Elena

-Lo más seguro es que estén muy ocupados disfrutando de su comida-dijo Marcel

-Es verdad. Además ese profesor irresponsable de seguro ni tomó lista-dijo Damon

-Podemos descansar?-preguntó Elena

-Qué? Pero…-empezó a decir Damon pero Elena lo interrumpió

-Por favor, Damon, llevamos horas caminando y no hemos comido desde la mañana, solo un ratito, por favor!-pidió Elena

-Arg! Está bien, solo 15 minutos!-dijo Damon, y se sonrojó fugazmente cuando Elena le dio un beso en la mejilla en agradecimiento

-Muchas gracias!-dijo Elena

-Te dije que no hicieras eso!-le reprochó Damon

-De que te quejas, yo también quiero uno -Susurro Finn

-Miren, ahí hay un gran árbol-dijo Elena y se sentó en sus raíces-Al fin descansamos, el sol me estaba matando

La verdad era que todos estaban cansados, solo que Elena no era tan orgullosa y no le molestaba admitirlo. Al cabo de un rato, Damon aun se mantenía de brazos cruzados recostado en el árbol, y Elena charlaba con Finn y Marcel

-Que no fue así!-dijo Marcel

-Si fue así!-dijo Finn

-Jajaja!-una risa los sacó de su discusión-ustedes dos son muy graciosos-dijo Elena

-De verdad lo crees, princesa?-dijo Marcel

-"_Princesa! Y desde cuando estos dos idiotas llaman a Elena princesa!"-_pensó Damon, intentando controlarse.-Ya, será mejor que nos vayamos

-Si-dijo Elena, Damon se levantó y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse

Cuando todos estuvieron en pie, empezaron a caminar. Elena iba pensando cuando alguien le puso una gorra en la cabeza

-Si luego te insolas luego yo pagaré las consecuencias-le dijo Damon

-Oh, gracias -dijo Elena

-Estos dos tienen una relación muy rara-dijo Finn


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Siguieron caminando, pero nada, la salida no aparecía, ni tampoco encontraban a nadie.

-Que es ese ruido?-preguntó Marcel

-Parece que hay un río cerca-dijo Damon

-Qué bien! Agua fresca!-dijo Elena y empezó a correr en dirección al río Los demás la siguieron.

Damon le quitó la gorra a Elena, la mojó en el río y se la volvió a poner.

-Al fin, estaba muriendo de calor-dijo Elena, mojándose la cara.-Que es ese sonido?-preguntó

-Parece mucha agua corriendo fuertemente-dijo Finn

-Maldición, Elena sal de ahí!-gritó Damon

-Qué, pero que pasa?-preguntó Elena

-Muy tarde-dijo Damon corriendo hacía ella

Damon cubrió a Elena con sus brazos justo cuando una gran cantidad de agua venía por el río. Era la creciente, que se dio justo cuando ellos estaban ahí. El agua los arrastró varios metros, el río no era hondo pero eso era aun más peligroso por el hecho que tenía grandes piedras. Cuando la creciente pasó Damon y Elena salieron de abajo del agua y nadaron a la orilla, que estaba más lejos que antes debido al agua agregada por la creciente

-Están bien?-preguntó Marcel

-Tonta! Te dije que salieras de la orilla!-dijo Damon

-Lo siento! Como iba a saber que la creciente vendría justo en ese momento!

-Era de suponerse al ver el agua turbia!-le respondió Damon

-Elena esta…-dijo Finn

-Toda mojada…-dijo Marcel. Los dos estaban embobados, aunque Damon y Elena estaban muy ocupados discutiendo.

\- Tonto!-dijo Elena y fue a buscar su mochila

\- Niña descuidada!-dijo Damon y se sentó recostándose en un árbol, con sus ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados. En eso sintió que algo le ardía arriba de la ceja y abrió los ojos de golpe-Auch!

-Quédate quieto!-le retó Elena. Con un algodón mojado en alcohol estaba desinfectando las heridas causadas por las piedras.

\- Tú también estás herida-le dijo Damon, aguantando el ardor.

-Sí pero tú estás peor-dijo Elena

Mientras Elena estaba muy ocupada curando a Damon, este se dio cuenta de la mirada de Finn y Marcel, y de no haber estado Elena los ahogaba en el río.

Después de eso volvieron a empezar a caminar sin rumbo, Damon y Elena estaban empapados pero por suerte hacía mucho calor. Por el tiempo que había pasado seguramente demás ya estaban volviendo, por lo que tal vez encuentren a alguien, o quizás ya todos habían llegado a la estancia

-Otra vez!?-dijo Damon

-Por favor, solo un ratito-pidió Elena

Damon se acercó a Elena y la subió a su espalda.

-No tenemos tiempo para perder, tenemos que volver rápido para poder descansar y comer algo-dijo Damon empezando a caminar con Elena en su espalda.

-No es justo - susurro Finn

-Por que él tiene tantos privilegios? -dijo Marcel

-Hey! Ustedes dos! Vienen o se quedan ahí?-preguntó Damon.

-Ya…ya vamos!-dijeron los dos

-Cuanto llevamos caminando?-preguntó Elena

-No lo sé-respondió Damon

-Unas cuantas horas-dijo Marcel

-Tengo hambre -dijo Finn

Escucharon una carcajada a su derecha

-Jajaja que te dije Klaus, se perdieron-dijo Caroline

-Jajaja si tenías razón-dijo Klaus entre risas

-No se burlen -dijo Elena

-Sí, no tenemos la culpa de que Elena sea una niña descuidada-dijo Damon

-QUE DIJISTE?!-le dijo Elena

-Lo escuchaste muy bien!-le dijo Damon

-Venga, nosotros sabemos el camino-dijo Klaus

-Y les trajimos comida-dijo Caroline. Elena se bajó de la espalda de Damon y corrió a abalanzarse sobre su amiga

-Te amo amiga!-dijo Elena

-Nos vamos a caer!-dijo Caroline entre risas

Al llegar a la estancia, Elena fue directamente a su habitación y se tiró en la cama boca arriba.

-Ah al fin, mis pies no dan más-dijo Elena tranquilamente.

Elena respiró profundo y cerró los ojos

-Damon-dijo cuando el chico se acostó a su lado,

-No molestes, Elena, yo tuve que cargarte-dijo Damon, cerrando a los ojos.

-Pero tú tienes tu cama-dijo Elena

-Pero aquí estoy más cómodo-dijo Damon sin abrir los ojos

-Tonto…-fue todo lo que dijo Elena y ella también cerró los ojos.

En menos de 5 minutos, los dos se quedaron dormidos. No abrazados, ni acurrucados pero muy cerca y profundamente dormidos. Elena boca arriba, Damon boca abajo con una mano bajo la almohada.

-Lo ves? Después me dicen pervertido a mí, pero tiene dos camas y duermen en la misma-dijo Klaus desde la puerta

-Cállate, es lo más normal del mundo, son mejores amigos, además solo están durmiendo en la misma cama en forma inocente, nada más. Deben estar muy cansados, lo mejor será dejarlos dormir-dijo Caroline y cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Damon y Elena siguieron durmiendo, ninguno se despertó en ningún momento, y no fueron a cenar. A media noche Damon se despertó, y digamos que al ser la cama de una plaza, él y Elena estaban muy cerca, demasiado para su auto control.

-Que calor…-dijo con voz dormida.-Que? Maldición! Despierta Elena!

-Que pasa, Damon?

Toda la habitación estaba en llamas. El ropero, el marco de la ventana, la cama de Damon, el piso de madera, sus bolsos, las cortinas, todo estaba siendo consumido por el fuego que le daba un toque rojizo a la habitación.

-Hay que salir de aquí-dijo Damon-antes que el fuego llegue a los tanques de gas en la cocina

Elena intentó abrir la puerta pero la perilla estaba hirviendo

-Arg, está muy caliente-dijo Elena tomándose la mano.

Damon tomó una campera que no había sido alcanzada por el fuego, y poniéndola sobre la perilla intentó abrir la puerta

-Está trabada-dijo Damon

-Qué?

-Alguien cerró la puerta con llave!-dijo Damon. Un nombre cruzó por su mente-"_Mikael_" MALDICIÓN!

-Entonces como haremos para salir de aquí!-dijo Elena. Todo el lugar estaba hecho de madera, el calor era asfixiante y el humo hacía difícil respirar.

Damon miró a su alrededor analizando la situación. Todo está en llamas, la puerta trabada y ellos dentro atrapado en un incendio, y debía salir de allí antes que los tanques de gas explotaran, pues la cocina estaba al lado de su habitación. Observó a Elena, empezaba a toser, el humo le estaba afectando. Su única salida era…

-Da…mon, no puedo respirar…-dijo Elena con dificultad

Vio una silla que aún estaba sana, la puso frente a la ventana, tomó a Elena en brazos y subiéndose a la silla saltó por la ventana atravesando el vidrio y esquivando las llamas del marco. Cayeron fuertemente sobre la tierra.

-Estas bien?-preguntó Damon

-Eso… creo-dijo Elena

Se incorporaron y pudieron ver la estancia envuelta en fuego.

-Cuidado!-dijo Damon lanzándose al piso con Elena cuando los tanques de gas explotaron.

Cuando la cosa se calmó, fueron a la parte de adelante, allí vieron a todos sus amigos y a los encargados de la estancia, ya habían llamado a los bomberos.

-Están todos bien?-preguntó Klaus

-Nosotros si-dijo Damon

-Por qué no salían?-preguntó Caroline, preocupada

-Nuestra puerta estaba trabada-dijo Damon. Elena empezó a toser

-Segura que estas bien?-preguntó Klaus

-Sí, solo respiré mucho humo-dijo Elena

-Que habrá causado el incendio?-preguntó Caroline, viendo la estancia. Por suerte ya todos estaban fuera de peligro

-"_Mikael__…_"-pensó Damon con odio.

-Elena, estas bien?-preguntó una voz tomando las manos de la chica

-Jo no te moriste en el incendio? Que desilusión…-dijo Damon

-Cállate, pulgoso-dijo Tyler-Como decía, estas bien? No te ha pasado nada?

-Sí, Tyler, no te preocupes –dijo Elena

-Ella está bien ¡Podrías soltarla!-dijo Damon, separándolos

-Donde esta Liv, Tyler?-dijo Elena

-Ella está con Bonnie, al parecer no se qué cosa se quemó en la habitación de ellas y eso creo un gas tóxico por lo que Bonnie se desmayó. Están esperando la ambulancia-dijo el

-Que!?-dijo Elena y fue a donde Tyler había señalado

Esa noche fue bastante agitada, los bomberos, la policía, las ambulancias. Lo de Bonnie al parecer no fue más que un susto, Luke se quebró un brazo al escapar de la explosión, y Finn había sido hospitalizado por unos días por unas quemaduras, pero no más.

-Mi ropa -decía Elena, viendo como los bomberos apagaba en fuego

-Mi celular y mis cosas -decía Caroline

-Eh? Klaus, donde está Damon?-preguntó Elena

-Ya sabes que a él no le gusta las grandes multitudes, se fue al bosque

Empezaba a amanecer… el fuego ya había sido apagado, más aun así la familia dueña de la estancia se había quedado casi en la ruina. Todo por la obsesión de un hombre, que por conseguir su venganza acabaría con cualquiera. Claro, si a eso se lo podía llamar 'hombre', porque a sus ojos no era más que un asqueroso demonio. Debía admitirlo, tenía miedo. Miedo de que algo le pasara a la gente que quería. Mikael había hecho que su vida se volviera una tortura, la de él y la de su hermano. Todo el tiempo los acechaba el miedo a que por su culpa les pasará algo a sus seres queridos, teniendo que convivir con la duda de si son lo suficientemente fuertes para protegerlos. No podía evitar pensar que todo era su culpa…

-Damon…-lo llamó una voz

-Que pasa Elena?-preguntó el aludido

Elena se subió al árbol donde él estaba y se sentó a su lado

-Que sucede? Porque estas así?-preguntó Elena

-No me gustan los amontonamientos de gente-respondió el chico

-No me mientas, hay algo más que te está preocupando, no cierto?-preguntó Elena

-No es nada…-dijo Damon, los dos miraban el sol naciente-Lena… nunca te has preguntado por qué Kol hizo lo que hizo?

-Casi todos los días…-dijo Elena. Damon tan solo afiló la mirada. -Damon, me prometes que algún me dirás que te pasa?

-Tal vez…-le respondió Elena

-Nunca me cuentas nada-se quejó Elena

-"_Ya tiene suficiente con lo de Kol, no quiero preocuparla más_"-pensó Damon-Tal vez algún día te lo diga, gatita

-Ufa, eres un malvado, siempre me dejas con la duda-se quejó Elena

-Así que piensas que soy malo, eh?-dijo Damon. Elena conocía esa mirada

-Damon, no pensarás… no, Damon!-dijo Elena y saltó del árbol antes que él la alcanzara

-Ven aquí!-dijo Damon y saltó para perseguirla

Damon corría más rápido que ella, tenía más resistencia física que ella y era más fuerte que ella. Por lo que terminó por atraparla. Se abalanzó sobre ella con cuidado de no hacerle daño y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

-No jaja Da jaja mon jaja detente jaja por favor jaja-decía Elena sin poder dejar de reír.

A Damon le gustaba verla reír, eso lo tranquilizaba. Era curioso el hecho que con Elena siempre parecía bajar la guardia, pero al mismo tiempo tenía la guardia alta, temeroso a que algo le pase a ella, a perderla. No, el no quería volver a perder a alguien. Tal vez por eso cuidaba tan recelosamente a Elena. Pero eso no todos lo sabían, y había varios idiotas que solo querían jugar con ella por tener un buen cuerpo. Elena no era esa clase de chica, y él no iba a dejar que algún idiota le pusiera las manos encima a Elena, SU Elena!


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

-Hey! Ustedes dos! El colectivo está esperando para irnos-dijo Klaus a lo lejos.

-Ya vamos!-dijo Damon

Otra vez 8 horas arriba del colectivo, pero esta vez fue puro silencio, nadie había dormido en toda la noche por lo que todos dormían

Mientras tanto, en una oficina de una gran empresa Europea, un hombre de ojos verdes hablaba por teléfono con su hijo mayor

-Pero, papá…-dijo Stefan

-Nada de peros. Ya se lo has dicho a tu hermano?-dijo Giuseppe

-Sí, papá-Dijo Stefan

En la noche llegó el colectivo a su destino, debido al incidente se vieron obligados a volver antes, la policía dijo que el incendió había sido provocado por un corto circuito, pero eso a Damon no lo convencía. Los padres habían sido notificados y al llegar cada uno se fue a su casa a descansar, a pesar de haber dormido todo el viaje.

El sábado decidieron programar para ir a comer todos juntos y luego ir al cine. Se la pasaron muy bien y en la tarde volvieron a sus casas. Cuando Damon estaba yendo a su apartamento, pasó frente a un parque en especial. Sonrío al ver unos cuantos niños en la zona de juegos, en su mente vinieron imágenes de él y Elena jugando durante horas en ese mismo parque. Se dirigió a la zona arbolada, y se sentó a las raíces del árbol más grande. Cerró los ojos, la gran copa del árbol lo protegía del sol. Respiró profundo. Tenía tantas cosas en que pensar… El lugar era tan pacífico, de fondo se oían las risas infantiles y el cantar de los pájaros, y de vez en cuando una suave brisa sacudía las copas de los árboles. Todo parecía invitarlo a soñar, y poco a poco se dejó llevar por aquel hechizo de paz quedándose dormido lentamente…

-Damon?-preguntó una voz, trayéndolo al mundo real

-Elena? Que haces aquí?-dijo Damon. Como respuesta Elena señaló al cachorro que iba junto a ella

-Un perro?-preguntó Damon

-Lo encontré hace unos días, estaba perdido y me lo llevé a mi casa, a mi madre no creo que le moleste, después de todo casi ni pasa tiempo en casa-dijo Elena, y se sentó a su lado-Se llama Kai

-Kai? Qué extraño nombre…-dijo Damon, acariciando la cabeza del cachorro color marrón

-Pero es lindo, no?-dijo Elena

-Lo que sea-respondió Damon, volviendo a recostarse en el árbol

El cachorro de color marrón rojizo tironeaba de la pollera de Elena

-Que quieres el perro ese?-preguntó Dmaon, fastidiado de sus ladridos

-Quiere jugar-dijo Elena y le soltó la correa. El perro salió corriendo travieso

\- Hace demasiado escándalo-dijo Damon. El cachorro empezó a ladrarle a Damon

-Vamos, Damon, ahora no te vas a pelear con un cachorro?-dijo Elena

-Yo? Él es el que me está ladrando-dijo Damon. Elena empezó a reírse-de que te ríes?

-Es que, Kai se parece mucho a ti-dijo Elena entre la risa

-Me estas comparando con un perro?-le dijo Damon

-No, lo que pasa es que él es muy celoso como tú-dijo Elena. El perro le empezó a gruñir. Damon lo miró por un momento y luego abrazó a Elena atrayéndola a él

-Mía!-dijo y le sacó la lengua

Kai gruño

-No tienes remedio Damon-dijo Elena negando con la cabeza

Damon se recostó nuevamente en el árbol aún con Elena en sus brazos

-Damon… te pasa algo?-preguntó Elena

-Algo como qué?-preguntó Damon mientras observaban a Kai correr de aquí para allá jugando con otros perros.

-No lo sé… últimamente estas muy… cariñoso-dijo Elena

-Estoy igual que siempre-le dijo Damon

-Si… tal vez…-dijo Elena

Damon miró a Elena un momento y algo reaccionó dentro de él. Remordimiento tal vez?

Damon dejó escapar un gruñido cuando el cachorro se deslizó bajo sus brazos y se acomodó entre él y Elena. La chica solo se rió divertida.

-Era necesario traer al perro?-preguntó Damon

-De no ser por Kai no hubiera venido al parque-dijo Elena

\- Aún no entiendo porque ese perro te quiere-dijo Damon

-A que te refieres!-le dijo Elena

-A que eres una gatita-le respondió Damon

\- Cállate idiota!-le dijo Elena

-MI Gatita…-susurró Damon al oído de Elena

Kai gruño

-Tú cállate-dijo Damon

Elena se acurrucó entre los brazos de su mejor amigo. Damon estaba raro, él no solía ser así de cariñoso con ella, algo estaba pasando, pero prefirió dejar de preocuparse y disfrutar el momento. Algo andaba mal, lo sabía, su instinto se lo decía, pero conocía a Damon y no era conveniente insistir.

Pasó una semana, Damon citó a Elena en el parque, la chica se asustó un poco por el tono de voz que había usado su mejor amigo. Cuando llegó se dirigió al centro del parque, donde está el árbol más grande. Bajó su copa vio a Damon, estaba de espaldas a ella

-Damon!-lo llamó con alegría, el chico se giró al escucharla. Elena se dio cuenta que Damon había desviado la mirada

-Hola, Elena-dijo sin mirarla

-Damon, que pasa?-preguntó Elena, apoyándose en el hombro del chico e intentando indagar en su mirada. Damon no pudo soportar la cercanía y la abrazó fuertemente.- Damon

Definitivamente había algo mal con Damon

-Mi papá quiere que me vaya a Europa con él…-dijo Damon. Elena abrió los ojos de sorpresa-Te acuerdas que Kol te dijo que lo había mandado a matarte? Lo mandó un tipo llamado Mikael. Ese maldito se quiere vengar de mi padre haciéndonos la vida imposible a mí y a mi hermano. En definitiva Mikael solo te mandó a matar para molestarte. Y recuerdas que en el incendio nuestra puerta estaba trabada? Ese también fue el. Y sabes que es lo peor? El atentado que mató a Katherine y Matt también fue hecho por Mikael, él pensó que los que iríamos en ese colectivo seríamos tú y yo. Todo este tiempo le ha estado pasando cosas malas a la gente que quiero, no quiero que te pase nada Elena, lo mejor es que me vaya-profundizó el abrazo

-Pero, no, Damon, no te vayas-pidió Elena

-Es lo mejor, Elena, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil…-pidió Damon. Podía escuchar como Elena lloraba, todo esto estaba doliendo más de lo que creía

-Pero, Damon…

Elena no hacía más que llorar. Damon se iría, seguramente para no volver, ella no quería volver a perder a un amigo. No quería ser una carga para Damon, pero no podía evitar llorar, como siempre cuando estaba con Damon perdía el control de su cuerpo, no podía contener las lágrimas.

-Elena… lo siento mucho…-dijo Damon.

-Cuando te irás?-preguntó, un poco más calmada

-En una hora. Cuando vuelva a mi departamento me iré con Stefan, Lexi y los gemelos al aeropuerto…

-Damon…-fue todo lo que susurró Elena, aferrándose a él.

-Elena… debo irme…-dijo Damon

Lentamente la fue soltando, no quería irse pero era lo mejor para todos, aunque no lo pareciera. Las decisiones ya estaban tomadas y los caminos divididos. No existía vuelta atrás. Se dirigieron una última mirada mientras una amistad era quebrada por el destino. Damon se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero una mano lo tomó de la muñeca. Se giró a ver a Elena, y la chica se abalanzó sobre él brindándole el más cálido de los besos. Damon cerró los ojos correspondiendo aquel gesto, y mientras una de sus manos aprisionaba la cintura de la castaña, la otra le acarició la mejilla. Poco a poco la fue arrinconando contra el árbol, aquel que sería único testigo de la separación. Elena seguía derramando lágrimas que mojaban la mano de Damon. Elena temblaba bajo sus brazos, y se sintió desfallecer al sentir su piel tan fría. Aquel beso que demostraba pasión y ternura en conjunto, tan glorioso y delicioso, hubiera sido perfecto de no ser un beso de despedida. Se separaron sin querer hacerlo, Elena aún no habría los ojos, no quería abrirlos, todo tenía que ser un sueño, verdad? Todo no era más que una mera pesadilla, tenía que despertar…. pero no podía despertar. Damon se acercó a su oído y le dijo en un susurro mezclado con el viento.

-Adiós, Elena. Te voy a extrañar mucho…-su voz sonaba triste.

Cuando Elena abrió los ojos, ya no había nadie frente a ella. Solo había un anillo en sus manos.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

-Damon eres un idiota!-gritó retomando las lágrimas.

Empezó a correr sin mirar, tan solo guiándose por el instinto. Inminentemente iba a terminar chocando con alguien, tal vez por una piedad del destino o simple casualidad pero unos ojos la miraron preocupados

-Elena?-preguntó el chico ayudándola a levantarse-Elena que te pasa, porque estas llorando?

-Ty…Tyler!-dijo Elena entre las lágrimas

-Si soy yo pequeña, que sucede?-preguntó el chico

-Tyler, él… él… -empezó a decir Elena

-Ya veo, esperó a último momento para decirte eh?-dijo Tyler

-Tú sabías?-preguntó Elena. El chico asintió

-Me llamó esta mañana.-dijo el chico. Sintió como Elena lo abrazaba.

-Por qué? Por que se fue, Tyler?-preguntaba Elena, aunque muy sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Él chico no hizo más que corresponder. Aún recordaba la conversación telefónica de esa mañana, y en su mente resonaban las últimas palabras que le había dicho Damon. "_Cuídala, Idiota…_". En la oscuridad dos destellos azules observaban la escena. Sin decir más el extraño hombre se dio media vuelta y se fue de allí. Al llegar a su departamento le dio una última mirada, en el pasillo se encontró con su hermano mayor y su familia. Todos juntos se dirigieron al aeropuerto. A partir de ese día odiaría los aeropuertos. No tardaron en subir al avión, y mientras el ave de metal arrancaba su vuelo, Damon veía como se iba su pasado y su historia por la ventana. Porque tuvo que ser todo así? Porque él destino le pegó una abofeteada para que al fin abriera los ojos? Como pudo ser que todo este tiempo había confundido la amistad de Elena con el más profundo amor. Jamás hubiera imaginado que se convertiría en el objetivo de una venganza, y mientras él se iba a Europa, su corazón quedaba sellado en Mystic Falls. Extrañaría a esa chica más de lo que creía… Oh si, la extrañaría mucho. Le dirigió una última mirada a su ciudad natal y pensó

-"_Muchas gracias…Gatita…"_

Cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir. A su lado su hermano mayor lo observaba. Sin decir nada él también se durmió.

Y mientras Damon se iba para no volver, una vez que Elena se calmó Tyler la llevó a su casa. La chica fue directamente a la cama y sin ganas de ponerse el pijama se acostó abrazándose a su almohada. Ya no caían las lágrimas, pero la tristeza que demostraban sus ojos era profunda y filosa. En su mano estaba aquel anillo que le dejó Damon. Ese anillo que ella le regaló en su cumpleaños número 10, y que él jamás se quitaba. Tenía una piedra azul, y en el medio tenía una D en plata. Sonrió tristemente al recordar el día en que se lo dio. En aquellos tiempos ellos eran tan pequeños e ingenuos… jamás hubiera imaginado que algo así pasaría…

-Porque!? Porque!? Porque!?-preguntaba una y otra vez observando un peluche con forma de osito que Damon le había regalado para sus 12 años.- Por qué no me di cuenta a tiempo que te amaba, Damon… porque tuve que enamorarme de ti!?

Había cometido un gran error aquel primer día de escuela en que se acercó a un niño de ojos azules y le dijo "_Hola, me llamo Elena, y tú? Qué bonitos ojos_". Porque tuvo que escoger justo ESA escuela, porque tuvo que hablarle a ESE chico, porque tuvo que ser así… Y pensar que al mismo tiempo no podía arrepentirse de haber conocido a Damon. Empezó a recordar cada vez que 'jugaron', cada vez que él la miró indiferente, cada vez que él le dedicó una sonrisa solo para ella, cada vez que fueron cómplices en alguna travesura, cada momento, cada día... cada vez que se sedujeron…

El tiempo pasó, semanas, meses. Muchos meses. Damon y Elena hablaban prácticamente todos los días por teléfono. Nunca hablaron sobre sus sentimientos, ni sobre aquel último beso, ni él del campamento, ni él del baile de primavera, ni sobre el incidente del día después del baile de primavera. Solo siguieron siendo los mejores amigos, que se extrañaban como más que amigos. Tenían que olvidar ese amor… era tan simple y a la vez tan complicado…

Siempre que hablaban por teléfono se ponían al día con lo que pasaba en cada ciudad

-Y como van Caroline y Klaus?-preguntó Damon

-Bien, bastante bien diría. Imagínate que él otro día nos pegamos tremendo susto con una prueba de embarazo, pero por suerte estaba mal-dijo Damon divertida- Y los gemelos?

-Crecen muy rápido, por suerte mi mamá los ayuda a Stefan y Lexi. Emily es más parecida a Stefan, pero Brandon es un calco de Lexi. Empezaron a hablar hace poco, aunque el primero fue Brandon. A ti te llaman tía Lena-respondió Damon

Se hacen bromas

-No sabes! Entró un chico nuevo! Es re lindo y me invitó a salir!-dijo Elena emocionada

-QUE?!-gritó Damon

Y a veces siguen con el juego

-Jaja solo era una broma Damon, siempre caes-dijo Elena riendo

-Menos mal, porque tú eres mía…-dijo Damon con voz seductora.

-Aunque Tyler si me invitó a salir-dijo Elena

-LO MATO!-dijo Damon

-Quedamos en ir al parque el sábado, junto con Bonnie, Caroline, Klaus, y todos los demás-dijo Elena terminando en un risa

Pero las conversaciones siempre terminaban igual.

-Tengo que irme, Damon. Te extraño mucho "_más de lo que crees_"-dijo Elena

-Sí, yo también te extraño mucho "_más de lo que piensas_". Adiós, Elena-dijo Damon

-Adiós, Damon-dijo Elena y colgó.

Damon también colgó y se quedó mirando el teléfono con melancolía.

-Lo vez?-dijo una persona, apoyado en la pared del pasillo junto a la puerta de la sala

-Sí, creo que tienes razón…-dijo Giuseppe, parado en la entrada de la sala observando a su hijo menor aun mirando el teléfono-Damon, podemos hablar?

-Claro, papá-dijo Damon.

Giuseppe se tranquilizó un poco al escuchar el tono familiar de su hijo, al menos sabía que su hijo no lo odiaba por separarlo de sus amigos… no aun. Damon siguió a su padre hasta su despacho.

******

Elena caminaba por las calles de su ciudad. La noche había llegado antes de lo planeado. Después de pasear a Kai se dio cuenta que en su casa se había quedado sin comida, por lo que fue a compara algo para comer y después mañana haría las comprar

-"_Pensar que hoy es San Valentín y mientras yo voy a cenar con mi perro en mi casa Caroline y Klaus disfrutan de una hermosa cena romántica_"-pensó Elena. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

Siguió caminando, por suerte ya estaba cerca de su casa. No estaba con muchos ánimos en esos momentos. Pasó frente a un callejón donde un gato maulló entre la oscuridad. Cuando dejó el callejón a su espalda, una mano se asomó entre la oscuridad, y unos brazos la metieron al callejón acorralándola contra la fría pared. Un terror la invadió, no podía ver nada pero la silueta frente a ella le daba a entender que era un hombre. Recuerdos golpearon su cabeza y armándose de valor intentó golpear a esa persona

-OTRA VEZ NO!-gritó en el golpe cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

El hombre fue más rápido y detuvo su mano, aunque al parecer estaba sorprendido por la reacción. Elena se aterró más, sintió como el hombre se acercaba a ella.

-Soy yo…-dijo en un susurro

Elena sintió un escalofrío, esa voz… abrió grandemente los ojos, no reaccionaba.

-No puede ser…-fue todo lo que dijo


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

-Damon?-dijo Elena, aún sin entender lo que sucedía, era imposible que fuera él… verdad?

\- A quien esperabas, al ratón Pérez?-dijo Damon. La vista de Elena empezaba a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y pudo divisar dos destellos azules

-Damon!-gritó Elena lanzándose a sus brazos.

\- Parece que no querías ver al Ratón Pérez-dijo Damon, correspondiendo.

-Eres tú! En verdad eres tú!-decía Elena, aún no terminaba de entender, pero no le importaba, su mejor amigo estaba allí, a quien tanto había esperado

-No, si soy un gemelo perdido-bromeó Damon, al igual que siempre

-Tonto… te extrañe mucho…-dijo Elena

-Así? Y porque estas llorando?-dijo Damon

-Cállate-le dijo Elena, separándose y limpiándose las lágrimas- Porque volviste?

-Bueno si quieres me voy

-Deja de hacer tonterías!

-Bueno, está bien. Parece que mi hermano habló con mi papá para que me dejara volver-explicó Damon

-O sea que te vas a quedar?!-dijo Elena Ilusionada. Damon asintió con una sonrisa. Elena lo abrazó y volvió a llorar

-Ya, tranquilízate, Gatita-dijo Damon

-Damon… promete que no te volverás a irte…-Pidió Elena.

-No te será tan fácil librarte de mí-le dijo Damon

-Tonto…-fue todo lo que dijo Elena

-Ah, y Elena, Feliz San Valentín

Ese era el mejor regalo de San Valentín que alguien le podría haber hecho, traer de vuelta a su mejor amigo, el amor de su vida…

Las cosas parecieron volver a la normalidad, Damon volvió a su antiguo departamento pues no lo había querido vender por que planeaba ir en las vacaciones. Él y Elena había ido a caminar con Kai, que había pasado de ser un pequeño cachorro a un gran perro con todos los títulos. Era muy obediente por lo que no era necesaria la correa. Mientras Elena jugaba con el cachorro Damon estaba recostado en la sombra de un árbol. Pensaba, hacía tan solo 2 días que había llegado y todos lo habían recibido con una gran sonrisa. En verdad se había sorprendo mucho, en verdad había mucha gente que lo había extrañado. Y él también los había extrañado. Pero sobre todo había extrañado a Elena. Recordó su reacción al verlo. En realidad ella lo había extrañado tanto como él a ella? Todavía no sabía si fue una gran idea volver, después de todo, él debía olvidar el amor por Elena, pero cuando la volvió a ver después de tanto tiempo la vio tan hermosa… Recordó como brillaron sus ojos chocolates al verlo y luego lo abrazó… se sintió tan bien al tenerla entre sus brazos… Sonrió un poco al recordar que ella no lo había reconocido e incluso lo había querido golpear…

-"_Esperen un segundo… en ese momento ella…_"-pensó Damon. - Elena!

-Que pasa, Damon?-dijo Elena, sentándose a su lado.

-Porque esa noche en el callejón tú gritaste "_otra vez no_"?-preguntó Damon. Un escalofrío atacó a Elena

-Bueno, pues después de lo que pasó con Kol, ya sabes -dijo Elena

-Ah, claro…-dijo Damon. Se quedó más tranquilo.-"_Por que no lo pensé?"_

-Damon-llamó Elena. Recibió como respuesta un movimiento de cabeza-Vamos a tomar un helado

\- Esta bien-dijo Damon

Los tres juntos fueron a una heladería cercana, y luego de comprar el helado se sentaron en las mesas de afuera para que Kai jugara

-Y que ha pasado en todo este tiempo?-preguntó Damon

-Mmm, a ver que no te conté…-dijo Elena, pensando- Ah si! Hace unos días Tyler y Liv se pusieron de novios al fin!

-"_Que? Pero yo pensé que ahora que me iba él_…" Parece que ese pulgoso entendió como son las cosas

-Que cosa entendió?-preguntó Elena

-Que tú eres mía-contestó naturalmente Damon

Kai ladro

-No te metas, latoso-dijo Damon

Elena sonrió. Parecía que todo volvía a ser con era antes… tal vez, después de todo, si tendría su final feliz. Había sufrido tanto durante todos esos meses, pero ahora ya no tenía que preocuparse, verdad? Damon había vuelto, qué más podía pedir?

-Pero, Elena…-se quejó Damon

-Por favor, Damon, solo por esta vez-pidió Elena

-Esta bien-dijo Damon

-Gracias!-dijo Elena. La chica miró a Damon- "_Oh, Oh, conozco esa mirada…"_

-Aunque… tendrá un precio-dijo Damon acercándose peligrosamente

-Mmm, no traigo dinero conmigo-dijo Elena con fingida ingenuidad

-Eso puede arreglarse-acercándose más

-Que tienes en mente?-preguntó Elena, siguiéndole el juego. Sintió que chocaba con la pared

-Yo creo que ya te lo imaginas, no?

-Tal vez puedas darme una pista…-dijo Elena

-Sabes que fue lo que más extrañe cuando estuve en Europa?-preguntó Damon, se acercó más a su oído-Tú boca…

Damon se alejó de su oído y la miró a los ojos.

-"_Esa mirada no, por favor…_"

Damon bajó la vista y se enfocó en los labios de Elena. Parecían tan suaves, sin ningún tipo de maquillaje, totalmente naturales… lo estaban tentando. El instinto lo golpeó fuertemente en ese momento.

-"_Hay no, tengo que hacer algo o las cosas se me van a ir de las manos… no sé cómo puede terminar esto_" Jaja Damon a veces me das miedo-dijo Elena, esperando cortar aquella atmósfera.

Dejó de reírse cuando Damon la besó y sus labios le empezaron a quemar. Oh no, Damon no estaba jugando. Después de tantos meses de extrañarse, sus bocas se encontraron en aquel glorioso beso. Esta vez era diferente a las anteriores, esta vez jugaba el deseo guardado durante tanto tiempo… Sin poder contenerse Damon poco a poco fue guiando a Elena a su cama, recostándola suavemente y colocándose sobre ella sin aplastarla. En ese momento no había pasado ni futuro, solo les importaba saciar su sed, no importaba nada más que ellos dos. Tenían hambre, mucha hambre. Sin querer perder el tiempo, Damon empezó a acariciar la pierna de Elena, terminando por volver loca a la chica. Empezó a bajar por su cuello, deslizando una de sus manos por debajo de la remera blanca de la chica. Una caricia inocente a la altura del estomago, pero sus manos parecían quemar la piel de la azabache que anhelaba más. Siguió su camino lentamente, sin apurarse para disfrutar el momento, aunque las ganas lo volvían impaciente. Para alargar el placer quitó suavemente la mano de abajó de la remera y pasó a colarse por debajo de su minifalda mientras su boca se entretenía con su cuello. Pero algo estaba mal. Miles de escenas como los adelantos de una película chocaron fuertemente en la conciencia de Elena. Damon se dio cuenta que la chica debajo de él estaba sollozando y se detuvo para mirarla preocupado

-Elena, que te pasa, porque estas llorando?-preguntó el.

-Es que, yo…-Elena empezó a derramar más lágrimas. Damon entendió lo que pasaba y se quitó de arriba de ella. Que estúpido había sido! Se dejo llevar sin pensar en Elena, ella no estaba lista, él no podía forzarla a nada!

-Elena, lo siento, no debí…-Dijo Damon mientras la abrazaba

-No Damon no es tu culpa…-dijo Elena y se soltó. Damon estaba confundido-Lo… lo que pasa es que yo te mentí, Damon…

-De que hablas, Elena?-preguntó Damon

-Yo no te dije toda la verdad… tiempo después de que tú te fuiste a Europa, Kol volvió por mi… y él… él consiguió lo que quería-dijo Elena

El corazón de Damon dejó de latir por un segundo. Miles de agujas se clavaron en él, sintiendo que se le iba el aire. Kol había violado a Elena, por fin había conseguido su objetivo. Y él… él no estuvo ahí para protegerla, por que cuando él se fue a Europa, Elena quedó prácticamente indefensa a los ojos de Mikael… Al no recibir respuesta, Elena salió corriendo del departamento de Damon.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

Damon reaccionó al escuchar que la puerta era cerrada. Salió corriendo tras Elena, salteando los escalones. Podía escuchar como ella corría, sabía que estaba cerca. Elena abrió la gran puerta de vidrio del edificio y salió corriendo chocándose con una señora. Siguió corriendo, sin ver muy bien debido a las lágrimas. Pero no contaba con…

-"_Maldición! Malditos autos_!"-pensó esperando el momento justo para cruzar

Al fin vio un espacio y arrancó carrera nuevamente, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar demasiado unos brazos la detuvieron

-Déjame, Damon!-pidió llorando

-Espera, Elena, que te pasa?-preguntó Damon, asegurándose que no pudiera escapar de sus brazos

-Déjame, ya sabes lo que sucedió te debo dar asco no cierto?! No quiero tú lástima…-dijo Elena, forcejeando

-Elena…-dijo Damon sorprendido-Ya deja de decir tonterías! Yo solo me preocupo por ti, por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Yo… no quería preocuparte…-dijo Elena y dejó de forcejear

-Elena lo siento mucho, si todo esta pasó fue por mi culpa…-dijo Damon. Elena se dio la vuelta entre los brazos de Damon y se aferró a él.

-No fue tu culpa Damon, no es tu culpa…-decía Elena. No lloraba, pero derramaba lágrimas silenciosas.

Si antes Damon se sintió en la gloria cuando Elena lo abrazó al verlo, ahora se sentía una basura por qué no dejaba de decirse "_Es mi culpa, no estuve ahí para protegerla_". Cuando estaba en Europa siempre se decía que le gustaría tener una razón para volver, algo que le sirviera de excusa… pero en verdad no se refería a eso.

Elena se aferró a Damon como si estuviera por caer al infierno. Hacía tiempo que había sucedido 'eso' pero aun estaba muy traumada. Se había prometido no decirle nada a Damon, no quería preocuparlo además de que sabía que él era muy impulsivo. Pero no tenía planeado que Damon volviera como si nada y los dos terminaran dejándose llevar por los instintos. Las cosas salieron como salieron, y la verdad que ella había estado necesitando mucho a su mejor amigo. Más de lo que él pensaba.

-Damon tengo miedo…-confesó Elena profundizando el abrazo- Èl… él dijo que volvería… después de lo que pasó Caroline se quedó un tiempo conmigo, pero yo le dije que ya estaba mejor para que ella pudiera irse a vivir con Klaus como tenían planeado, pero la verdad es que todavía estoy muy asustada…

-Quieres que me quede a dormir esta noche contigo?-preguntó Damon, intentando que su enojo hacía Kol no se colara por su voz.

-No quiero ir a mi casa…-dijo Elena, con su cabeza hundida en el pecho de el

-Entonces quieres quedarte a dormir en mi departamento?-ofreció Damon

-Por favor…-pidió Elena

Sin decir más empezaron a caminar hacía la casa de Damon, aún abrazados. Una vez que Damon se aseguró que Elena estaba dormida, la dejó suavemente en su cama y se dirigió a la sala. Tomó el teléfono y marcó un número de memoria.

-Hola?-preguntó una voz media dormida

-Habla, Klaus. Dime todo lo que sepas sobre lo que le hizo ese maldito a Elena

-Ah, Damon, con al final terminó contándote.-dijo Klaus. Su voz se volvió seria y denotaba enojo- Bueno, todo pasó hace 2 meses. En la fiesta de cumpleaños de Liv, Elena discutió con Caroline y se fue antes. Costó hacer entrar en razón a Caroline pero al final la fuimos a buscar para que se arreglaran, pero cuando llegamos a su casa, bueno te imaginarás con lo que nos encontramos. Por suerte cuando nos oyó llegar el maldito se fue antes de matarla… pero Elena quedó muy traumada

-Ese bastardo! Con razón Elena no quería ir a su casa…-dijo Damon con rabia

-Ahora lo importante es tranquilizar a Elena, ella nos pidió por favor que no te dijéramos nada, pero al parecer terminaste enterándote. Los únicos que sabemos lo que paso somos Caroline, Elena, tú y yo. Ni su familia ni nadie más en el colegio lo sabe.

*****

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Salvatore, en Europa, el padre de la familia entró a su despacho y se puso a escuchar los mensajes en el contestador. Casi todas cosas de negocios. Excepto uno en especial. Reconoció esa voz al instante

-Muy mal, Giuseppe, te llevaste a tu hijo a Europa y lo alejaste de sus amigos. Pero me enteré que va a volver, y por mi parte ya tiene un regalo de bienvenida. No te olvides, que al irse Damon, esa niña en que tanto se empeñaba en cuidar quedo desprotegida. Nosotros solo esperamos el momento exacto para atacar. Me pregunto cómo se la estará pasando tú hijito, jajaja-dijo una voz culminando en un risa llena de cinismo

-Mikael…-dijo con odio - Ahora sí que Damon me va a odiar…

-No creo que te culpe por eso, pero los dos sabemos que él es muy impulsivo, sobre todo cuando se trata de su pequeña niña.-dijo una voz en la entrada

-Stefan tú crees que…-dijo Giuseppe

-Por lo menos tenemos la certeza que la va a calmar antes de hacer una locura. Eso nos da tiempo-dijo Stefan

-Maldición! Todos esto es mi culpa!-dijo Giuseppe

****** 

Volviendo a Mystic Fall, a eso de las 11 de la mañana, un joven despierta perezosamente en su apartamento. Se estira con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y dirige la mirada al lado derecho de su cama. Estaba algo revuelta, indicios de que alguien había dormido allí en la noche. Empezó a hacer memoria y…

-Elena!-se levantó rápidamente puesto que debido a lo sucedido en la noche anterior ni si quiera se había puesto el pijama.

Salió al pasillo y sintió un ruido proveniente de la cocina. Lo siguió y encontró a la chica que buscaba.

-Buen día, Damon-dijo Elena con una sonrisa. Ese gesto tranquilizó a Damon

-Buen día, como estas?-preguntó Damon acercándose.

-Mejor… Muchas gracias -dijo Elena-Pero… lo que pasa es que el pobre Kai quedo solo desde ayer en la tarde y bueno…

-Está bien, ya entendí-dijo Damon-pero tú preparas el desayuno

-Si-dijo Elena dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Elena!-se quejó Damon

Sin decir más Damon salió rumbo a la casa de Elena, en busca del "condenado perro" como lo llamaba él. Como la madre de Elena viajaba mucho, y Elena solía quedarse sola en su casa, Damon tenía una copia de la llave de su casa. Al colocar al llave escuchó ladridos y a medida que iba entrando se iban apagando

-No, no soy Elena, desilusionado?-dijo Damon al ver al perro

El perro ladro como si estuviera desafiándolo

-No tengo tiempo para tus juegos, Elena me mandó a buscarte-Damon se agachó para ponerle el collar-Y se puede saber dónde estabas tú hace 2 meses cuando ese maldito se aprovechó de Elena? Ya, vámonos, tengo hambre.-dijo Damon, empezando a caminar seguido por Kai

Al llegar al departamento Kai se abalanzó sobre Elena. Luego de que se lo pudieran quitar de encima, al fin pudieron desayunar y más tarde llevaron a Kai al parque. Elena parecía estar mejor, pero Damon al conocía muy bien, y sabía que bajo esa sonrisa, todavía estaba lastimada por dentro. Tal vez no estuviera quebrada, y pero si lastimada. Bueno, si ella iba a mantener su tristeza en secreto, él tendría que curarla en secreto


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22 "Mas problemas"

-"_Maldición, otra vez lluvia?"-_pensó Damon entrando al edificio

Hacía varios días que el clima estaba igual, era la época, el invierno se estaba yendo para dar paso a la primavera, y como cada vez que había cambio de estación las tormentas eran frecuentes. Se sacudió el pelo todo mojado, despegándose varios mechones de la piel, y lanzó un par de maldiciones al descubrir que el ascensor estaba en mantenimiento

-"_Y estos dos se tenían que comprar el departamento justamente en el piso 16, ni modo, a subir las escaleras!_"

Luego de subir todos los pisos a pie, totalmente agitado y cansado tocó a la puerta. Un chico de ojos grises le abrió la puerta

-Hola, amigo te vez cansado-dijo tranquilamente Klaus

-Cállate, tonto. Elena me mando a traerte esto-dijo Damon entregándole una cajita plástica

-Gracias amigo, eres genial

-Para que quieres un CD compilado con canciones románticas?-preguntó Damon

-Es un regalo para mi hermana, dentro de poco es su cumpleaños -explicó Klaus-Quieres pasar?

-No, tengo que irme.

-De acuerdo, y no hagan cosas raras con Elena-bromeó Klaus

Sin más Damon se fue de allí. Afuera, la tormenta caía con fuerza.

En otro lado, una chica de ojos azules aun no terminaba de asimilar lo ocurrido. Sin importarle que la lluvia la mojara y que los truenos retumbaran en los edificios, cayó de rodillas y dio un golpe al piso.

-"_MALDICIÓN! COMO NO ME DI CUENTA QUE ESTABAN SIGUIENDOME! Y ahora qué hago? QUE HAGO?! Tengo que llamarlo y decirle, pero va a querer matarme, no queda otra opción, yo sola no puedo hacer nada…"_

Buscó refugio en una galería y marcó un número en su celular.

-Hola?-dijo una voz

-Damon, soy yo-dijo la chica

-Caroline, que sucede?

-Te lo diré rápido, pero no te alteres si? Cuando salimos de la heladería con Elena no me di cuenta que un tipo nos seguía, después de unas cuadras alguien me agarró por atrás y un auto negro se llevó a Elena. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba sola, perdóname, Damon, no pude hacer nada…-dijo Caroline

-"_Mikael…_"-pensó Damon, aun sin salir de su sorpresa

-Damon?-preguntó Caroline al no recibir respuesta

-Eh, lo siento-se disculpó Damon al reaccionar.

-Damon, si lo que quieren es dinero sabes que cuentas con mi ayuda y la de Klaus…-dijo Caroline

-Me temo que es algo más complicado que eso si es lo que pienso, pronto se comunicaran conmigo.

-Eh? De que hablas?-

Damon cortó la llamada

-Maldito Mikael! Porque tenias que meter a Elena en esto! Tú problema es con mi padre! En todo caso conmigo y con Stefan, pero Elena no tiene nada que ver! Eres un maldito, te voy a matar!-gritó Damon con un profundo odio y rabia

Su celular volvió a sonar, un mensaje.

_Si quieres ver a tu novia tendrás que venir por ella a la fábrica de telas abandonada. Deberías apresurarte, no puedo asegurarte que ella este a salvo._

-QUE NO ES MI NOVIA!-gritó Damon. -Siempre te metes en problemas, gatita. Creo que Kol y yo nos volveremos a ver… hace tiempo que quería tomar mi venganza. Lo mejor será, no hacerte esperar.

Buscó las llaves de su auto, era curioso el hecho que Mikael siempre hiciera que el usara su auto. Corrió al estacionamiento

-Pensaste que podrías engañarme? Ya me estoy cansando de tus trucos sucios, Mikael-dijo Damon y cerró el capo de su auto

-Hola?-dijo una voz en el parlante del celular de Damon

-Klaus, necesito que me prestes tu auto-dijo Damon seriamente

-Claro, pero que le paso al tuyo?-dijo Klaus

-Digamos que se rompió el freno-dijo Damon

En otro lado, en un edificio abandonado de varios pisos que parecía que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento, unas personas se encontraban en una de las tantas sucias habitaciones.

-Así que tú eres la famosa novia de Damon…-dijo una voz.

Elena intentó negarlo, pero un pañuelo blanco no la dejó hablar

-Jaja no me mires con esos ojos, si a Damon de verdad le importe lo que te pase vendrá a buscarte… aunque no puedo asegurarte que te encuentre en buenas condiciones-dijo malvadamente Mikael

El hombre se acercó a la joven, que estaba bien atada de manos y pies, y con una mano en su mentón la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos

-Dime, como te ha tratado, como era que se hizo llamar? Ah si! Kol! Creo que no muy bien eh? Oh, lo siento, tú querías que tú primera vez fuera con Damon? Me odias por eso verdad? Pero Giuseppe debió saber que al llevarse a su hijo a Europa, su linda novia quedaba desprotegida-dijo burlonamente

Elena se soltó de su mano de un movimiento brusco, pero no dejó de mirarlo con ojos fulminantes. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla sin poder ser evitada ni removida

-Pero mira no más, aparentando ser fuerte al mirarme con odio, pero por dentro no eres más que una gatita asustada-dijo Mikael - Ahora entiendo porque Kol insistía tanto en querer disfrutar tu cuerpo-sonrisa malévola-yo que tú rezaría porque tu novio se de prisa, porque si Kaleb se aburre esperando vendrá en busca de diversión.

_-"¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIO!"-_pensó Elena, con ganas de gritarlo

Sin decir más el hombre se fue de allí con una sonrisa cínica. ¿Quién era Kaleb? Que importaba en esos momentos! Seguramente otro idiota que trabajaba para Mikael.

Era inútil, no importaba cuantas veces forcejeara, solo conseguía ajustar los nudos. Mikael se aseguró que no pudiera escapar. Mierda! No quería llorar, pero sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas. Se resignó y se dejó caer en la pared.

-"_Siempre te meto en problemas, verdad Damon_?"-pensó la morocha, mirando sin mirar.

Se acordó de Caroline, seguramente debía estar muy preocupada. A veces no sabía si Caroline era como su hermana o como su madre. Lamentaba haberla metido en eso, y esperaba que ese hombre no le haya hecho nada. La vieja puerta de madera rechinó y dejó caer un poco de polvo al ser abierta. Unos ojos se asomaron, conocía esa mirada

-"_Kol_…"-pensó la azabache

Estaba diferente, ahora su color de ojos era diferente y su cabello corto, pero seguía con sus misma pose de arrogante y ojos pervertidos.

-Pero miren nada más, si es la pequeña Elena-dijo el hombre entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de él.

En su rostro aun quedaban los rastros de algunas lágrimas traviesas. Oh Dios! Se sentía tan indefensa aprisionada con esas sogas! Odiaba esa sensación. Kaleb empezó a acercarse a ella como si fuera un depredador a punto de abalanzarse sobre su víctima, y ella, siendo la presa, se retrajo hacía sí misma y bajo un poco la cabeza pero sin dejar su mirada desafiante y alerta a cada movimiento de Kaleb. Inconscientemente empezó a temblar, imágenes de lo sucedido meses atrás la atacaron trayendo nuevas lágrimas a sus ojos. Apretó los dientes, tratando que el miedo no se colara en su mirada.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, gatita-dijo el hombre. Acercó una mano a su rostro pero ella esquivó el contacto.

-"_Solo y exclusivamente Damon puede llamarme gatita_!"-pensó Elena con rabia

-Me tienes miedo eh?-dijo acariciándole la mejilla, esta vez Elena no pudo escapar-Que lástima, yo pensé que podríamos esperar a que tu querido novio venga por ti

-"_Y dale con eso! Les digo que Damon no es mi novio! Después de todo… es un amor no correspondido…_"-pensó Elena. Kaleb notó, por unos instantes, tristeza en aquellos ojos que parecían negros en aquellos momentos

-No has cambiado mucho desde la última vez, eh? Tú pelo está más corto-entrelazó una de sus manso en aquella cascada azabache-Pero sigues teniendo la misma mirada de animal acorralado, y sigues siendo hermosa y apetitosa como siempre. Pero no me guardes rencor por lo de la otra vez, tú tienes la culpa por mirarme desafiante y ser tan tentadora-dijo el hombre, acercándose más.

-"_¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Quítame tus manos de encima!_"-pensó Elena aplastándose contra la pared.

-Que pasa Elena? Ya no me quieres?

-"'_¡Jamás te quise! Si alguna vez te consideré mi amigo fue todo un sucio juego tuyo!"-_pensó la chica

-Después de todo, no creo que Damon pueda odiarme más aún, verdad?-dijo Kaleb, y dirigió sus manos a desatar el nudo de la mordaza

-Que piensas hacerme?-preguntó Elena, una vez liberada del pañuelo

-Que no te lo imaginas?-acercándose más.

-Maldito pervertido!-gritó Elena

-Jaja, me gustaría poder hacerte todo lo que estoy pensando en estos momentos, pero dudo mucho que nos dé el tiempo-dijo Kaleb

Sin hacerse esperar, Kaleb unió sus labios con los de Elena en el más asqueroso y salvaje de los besos. Elena empezó a llorar nuevamente, su cuerpo no le respondía, dolía aceptarlo, pero estaba aterrada. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué sentía miedo?! ¡¿Por qué no se defendía?! Se odiaba a si misma… sus ojos, aun abiertos, fueron iluminados por un relámpago. Segundos después el trueno resonó en la fábrica abandonada. Se sentía sucia… una vez más… y otra vez era una carga para Damon, otra vez era dependiente de él. Y claro, Kaleb no se había detenido con un beso de lo más salvaje y sin ninguna piedad recorría las curvas de la castaña con sus manos. Una de ellas de hecho ya se había colado debajo de su falda, llegando a su intimidad. Qué buena idea ponerse pollera para ir a la heladería! Un golpe se escuchó en la vieja puerta

-Ja, parece que tu novio una vez más me arruina la diversión-dijo Kaleb volviendo a colocarle el pañuelo.

-"_Que no les entra en la cabeza! Es imposible que alguna vez pase algo entre Damon y yo!"-_pensó Elena, sin cambiar su mirada peligrosa.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23 "No puedes morirte Damon"

-Bueno, gatita, tengo que irme, pero no te preocupes, que después de matar al imbécil de tu novio volveré-dijo Kaleb

-Que no es mi novio!-dijo Elena

-Sí, lo que digas. Pero no te preocupes, que después de hoy no lo volverás a ver-dijo con una sonrisa maligna

-Maldito, que te ha hecho Damon! Por qué quieres matarlo!-dijo Elena. Kol le tapó los ojos con el pañuelo

-Bueno, antes era por un simple trabajo, Mikael es quien quiere matarlo, a él y a Stefan, como una venganza contra Giuseppe. Pero ahora, el tema es personal

-Eres un maldito! Si le haces algo no te lo perdonaré!-dijo Elena, sin poder ver debido la pañuelo

-Jaja y si lo mato que me harás? No eres más que una gatita indefensa, pero no te preocupes, prometo no tardarme y continuaremos en lo que nos habíamos quedado-le dijo Kaleb

Elena apretó la mandíbula con furia, mientras oía los pasos de Kaleb al alejarse. Un trueno resonó y la lluvia empezó a caer otra vez. Un agujero en el techo le daba pase libre al agua. Genial, ahora además de sentirse sucia, impotente, furiosa e indefensa, también se estaba empapando y empezaba a tener frío. Estornudó, y el pañuelo en sus ojos empezó a mojarse, pero no precisamente de agua de lluvia. Su estomago rugió

-"_Ahora tengo hambre. Algo más?! Nota mental: Siempre comer bien, nunca sabes cuándo te pueden secuestrar…"_-pensó Elena

*****

Mientras, en un piso 16…

-"Que le habrá pasado a Damon? Se veía muy serio y hasta enojado… Además que él odia andar en auto, y cómo es eso de que al suyo se le rompió el freno? Y como supo que estaba roto?"-pensaba Klaus.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y se pudo ver a una Caroline toda mojada

-Klaus!-dijo Caroline y se lanzó a los brazos de su novio

-Care! Que paso?-preguntó preocupado el

-Es… es Elena! La han secuestrado!-dijo Caroline

-"_Será por eso que Damon quería mi auto? Y tendrá algo que ver con el tipo ese que me comentó antes de irse a Europa?_"-pensó Miroku

******

Su mirada se afiló furiosa al ver a aquel hombre. Sintió una rabia interminable recorrer todo su cuerpo, e inconscientemente apretó los puños.

-Tú…-dijo apretando los dientes

-Damon, cuanto tiempo sin vernos? Vienes a buscar a Elena? Que lastima que ni podrás despedirte de ella, porque morirás aquí y ahora…-dijo Kaleb

-Eres maldito! Te voy a matar!-dijo Damon

-No me digas, ya se, estas enojado por lo que le hice a Elena hace unos meses? Jaja tú querías ser el primero verdad? Jaja perdóname "amigo"-se burló Kol

-Eres un traidor, Elena confió en ti! Y tú solo te aprovechaste de ella!-acusó Damon, bastante irritado

-Jaja, furioso de no haber podido protegerla?-dijo Kaleb

-Cállate maldito imbécil!-dijo Damon, muy enojado

-Pero que egoísta eres! No sabes lo bien que me lo pase y debo agradecerte, pues como Elena estaba tan triste por tu partida, estaba casi como resignada…-dijo Kaleb con una sonrisa malvada

-Maldito pervertido… jamás perdonaré lo que le hiciste a Elena

-Me temo que si quieres ir por ella deberás pasar sobre mí, y lo digo literalmente. Tú hora ha llegado, Salvatore…-dijo Kaleb con malicia

-Sin trucos ni juegos-dijo Damon

-Hecho-accedió Kaleb

-"_Vete Damon! Vete! No vengas por mi! No quiero que me rescates! No quiero que te hagan daño… NO QUIERO QUE MUERAS, DAMON_!"-pensaba Elena sin dejar de llorar-"_Por favor… vete… no me importa lo que me hagan a mí, vete!"_

Como odiaba esa situación! Sin poder ver nada, totalmente empapada, con mucho frío, atada de pies y manos y todo acompañado de una enorme impotencia! Ah, y no nos olvidemos de sus interminables lágrimas, para colmo no podía quitárselas. ¿Sería verdad que Damon ya había llegado por ella? ¿Qué planeaba hacer Mikael? Comenzaba a creer en la poca posibilidad de que todo terminara con un final feliz… Las probabilidades estaban en su contra…

-"_Maldición! Esto no es una clase de matemáticas! Como me gustaría estar en la clase de matemáticas en vez de en este lugar… Criticando al profesor con Caroline, pasándome notas con Damon, Klaus sobrepasándose con Caroline cuando el profesor no lo ve… Tan desesperada estoy que hasta extraño la clase de matemáticas con ese profesor viejo y con ganas de retirarse de una buena vez? Mikael TE ODIO!_"-pensó Elena

Damon no sabía donde fue que aprendió a pelear así, solo sabía que tenía que terminar rápido con Kol para poder ir con Elena, aunque sabía que en algún momento debería encontrarse con Mikael.

-Pareces apurado…-dijo Kaleb

-Cállate imbécil!-dijo Damon golpeándolo en la cara

-Auch! Esa dolió! Me las pagaras maldito!-dijo Kaleb enojado-"Si supieras la que te espera"

Escondido entre la oscuridad de la antigua fábrica unos ojos veían la escena. Sonrió con malicia al ver que todo iba a la perfección. De entre sus ropas sacó un arman de fuego, y se preparó para disparar

-"_Este es tu fin, Salvatore. Lamento que no pudieras despedirte de tu noviecita, pero así son las cosas. Disfruta tú último respirar…"-_pensó Mikael en posición de ataque

Kaleb lo distraía y luego él le dispararía por la espalda.

Se estremeció al escuchar un disparo, empezó a llorar más fuerte. Podría ser que Mikael se haya salido con la suya? Podría ser que Damon estuviera muerto? No, no y no! Se negaba a pensar en esa posibilidad… pero… el problema era que la posibilidad existía…

-"_Damon, tú no puedes estar muerto… verdad? Tú nunca te rindes fácilmente, jamás te dejarías vencer por Mikael, cierto? Por favor, Damon, que no te pase nada!"-_pensaba Elena mientras lloraba acompañada por la lluvia.

Solo se oía el agua de lluvia y los truenos… pero nada más… El silencio era escalofriante. Se preguntaba que estaba sucediendo en la planta baja. Si tan solo no estuviera atada y con los ojos vendados! Se odió a si misma por no poder ayudar a Damon, preguntándose nuevamente si él estaba bien. Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente, por supuesto que él estaba bien! Estaba segura de eso, porque jamás se perdonaría si algo le pasara a su mejor amigo. Tensó los músculos al escuchar que la puerta se abría, sería Damon? Se asustó al oír que aquella persona caminaba tranquilamente hacía ella, y empezaba a perder la esperanzas. La persona atravesó el charco de agua, se agachó a la altura de la chica y pasó sus manos detrás de ella para sacarle la venda. Empezó a llorar como nunca cuando vio frente a ella a esa persona. Ahora todo lo quedaba claro, Damon estaba muerto. Los ojos rojos frente a ella sonrieron con maldad.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

Se retó a sí misma, como podía haberse quedado dormida en un momento así! Y ese sueño, ese maldito sueño! O más bien pesadilla! Pero no sabía si él disparo que había escuchado fue de verdad o tan solo fue un sueño. Y lo peor de todo que tan solo podía esperar para saber que estaba pasando. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la puerta rechinar. El momento de la verdad había llegado… y lo peor? Que todo estaba siendo como su sueño! Aquella persona caminaba hacía ella sin la menor prisa, y pudo sentir su respiración cuando se agachó a su altura. Era idéntico a su sueño! Y qué tal si eso también era un sueño? No, ella sabía que eso era de verdad. Cuando la persona deshizo el nudo, lentamente le sacó la venda.

-Ya todo terminó, pequeña-dijo el extraño

El corazón de Elena latió con fuerza al ver esos anhelados ojos azules. Se lanzó sobre él y empezó a llorar en su pecho

-Damon! Damon estas bien!-decía llorando

Él chico la cubrió con sus brazos y sin romper el abrazo la desató.

-Yo estoy bien, y tú, estas herida?-dijo Damon

-No, no-dijo Damon

Damon frotó los brazos de Elena

-Elena, estas helada…-le dijo Damon

-Pero que hay del disparo?-preguntó la chica

-Disparo? Cuál disparo?-preguntó Damon

-Entonces solo fue un sueño? Qué alivio…-dijo Elena-¿Qué pasó con Mikael? ¿Ganamos Damon? ¿De verdad ganamos?

-Bueno…-empezó a decir el chico. Un relámpago iluminó su rostro

***Flash Back***

**Mikael puso un dedo en el gatillo, esperando el momento justo para disparar cuando…**

**-Otra vez con tus trucos sucios, eh?-dijo una voz y algo frío se apoyó en su cabeza**

**-Tú…-dijo Mikael**

**-Piensas dispararle a Damon por la espalda? Esos es jugar sucio, das asco Mikael-dijo el recién llegado**

**-Je, parece que estoy en un dilema eh?-dijo Mikael**

**-Dile a Kaleb que se detenga, claro, si es que valoras tú vida…-le dijo el extraño. Mikael lo pensó un poco-No tienes escapatoria, al menor movimiento te vuelo la cabeza **

**-Es la tercera vez que me arruinas los planes… Kaleb, Detente!-dijo Mikael**

**-Qué?-dijo el nombrado deteniéndose**

**Kaleb y Damon se giraron a ver de dónde venía la voz, encontrándose a Mikael amenazado por un arma**

**-Stefan…-dijo Damon**

**-Que haces mirando? Ve por tu novia de una vez-dijo Stefan**

**Damon abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no tenía mucho tiempo que perder. Corrió y subió por las viejas escaleras, recorrió todo el segundo piso pero no encontró nada, subió al tercero y escuchó unos sollozos. La puerta vieja, rechinó al abrirla, y dentro pudo ver a la chica que tanto buscaba. Su mirada se afiló al verla atada y con algunas lastimaduras, pero luego sonrió tiernamente al verla allí sentada, como un gatito bajo la lluvia y alerta a cualquier movimiento**

***Fin flash Back***

-Pero por qué viniste por mi! Yo no quería que vinieras a rescatarme! Tenía mucho miedo, no quería que te hirieran por mi culpa…-dijo Elena, hundiéndose en el pecho del chico y contradiciendo sus palabras.

-Tonta, como no iba a venir por ti, si eres lo más preciado que tengo…-dijo Damon abrazándola protectoramente.

Un disparo resonó en las viejas paredes de la fábrica.

-Damon…-dijo Kagome asustada

-Stefan estaba con Mikael…-dijo Damon

-Tú crees que él…-dijo Elena

-Quédate detrás de mi…-le ordenó Damon levantándose

-Si-dijo Elena aferrándose al brazo de Damon

Los dos bajaron sigilosos pero apresurados a la planta baja

-Stefan!-dijo Damon, acercándose a su hermano

-Que haces aquí?-preguntó Stefan, tomándose el brazo derecho

-Oh Dios, estas herido!-dijo Elena al ver la sangre que caía del brazo de Stefan

-Mikael te hizo eso?-preguntó Inuyasha

-Ese maldito se pensó que podría escapar, Ja! Es un estúpido-dijo Stefan, intentando levantarse pero con una expresión de dolor-por lo menos esta vez es el otro brazo, Lexi va a matarme…

-Tenemos que llevarte al hospital…-dijo Elena

-Otra vez a ese maldito hospital -dijo Stefan

-Ya, no seas quejoso -le dijo Damon

-MALDITOS SEAN LOS SALVATORE!-se oyó un grito desde afuera

-Jaja, parece que Mikael se encontró con mi 'sorpresa'-dijo Stefan

Los tres salieron afuera, donde se encontraron a Mikael y Kaleb siendo arrestados. Ahora sí, habían sido atrapados en la escena del crimen.

Rápidamente llegó la ambulancia para llevar a Stefan al hospital. Como Stefan predijo, Lexi se molestó con él, pero luego se lanzó a llorar en sus brazos por que había estado muy preocupada. Elena fue a hablar con Caroline para avisarle, y cuando volvió a la sala de espera se encontró a Damon con dos niños parecidos, casi de un año de edad a juzgar por su apariencia

-Elena, te acuerdas de ellos?-dijo Damon, con la niña en su regazo y el niño en el asiento de al lado

-Tia Lena!-dijeron los niños con tono de bebe

-Pero si son Brandon y Emily! Como han crecido!-dijo Elena acercándose a ellos y despeinando cariñosamente a Brandon

Brandon era un niño de ojos verdes como su padre, y pelo rubio como su madre. Tenía una mirada risueña, y era muy curioso. Él fue el primero en aprender a hablar, y desde entonces, no paró. Emily tenía rasgos parecidos, solo que sus ojos eran marrones y su cabello más largo. Conocía a Elena por lo que era amigable con ella, pero le era más difícil entrar en confianza con otras personas

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado-dijo Elena sentándose al lado de Damon y colocando a Brandon en su falda

-Tia Lena, nuesto papá se va a recupedad?-preguntó Brandon

-Claro que sí!-dijo Elena

\- Hierba mala nunca muere, si no murió la otra vez, dudo que lo haga ahora -dijo Damon

-Damon no digas eso. Pero niños, por que insisten en llamarme Tía Lena?-preguntó Elena

-Puésd pod que Damon es nuesto tío-dijo Brandon

-Y tú eres dsu novia-dijo Emily

-Pod lo que eres nuesta tía!-dijeron los gemelos

-Yo no soy su novia! Quien les dijo eso!?-dijo Elena

-Papá-dijo Brandon

-Y mamá-dijo Emily

-Además, ed tío Damy te quiede muto!-dijo Brandon

-De… de que hablan!-dijo Damon sonrojado

-Siempe midas a la Tia Lena de la misdma fodma que papá mida a mamá-explicó Brandon

-Eh, niños, porque no van a jugar a la zona infantil -dijo Elena

-Siii!-dijeron los gemelos saltando al piso y saliendo corriendo

-Malditos críos-dijo Damon

-Ya, tranquilo, Damon-dijo Elena

Al día siguiente Elena y Damon debieron ir a la escuela, Klaus y Caroline los bombardearon con preguntas. En el recreo, Caroline y Klaus se fueron al bosque a hacer cosas, y Elena y Damon se sentaron en el mismo árbol de siempre a disfrutar su tiempo libre

-Achus!-Estornudó Elena

-Tomaste frío ayer, verdad? Lo siento, Elena…-dijo Elena

-Deja de decir tonterías…-dijo Elena acercándose a él y recostándose en su pecho

-Elena, de verdad estas bien?-preguntó Damon, abrazándola de la cintura

-Sí, solo me duele un poco la cabeza…-dijo Elena cerrando los ojos

-Tonta, porque no te quedaste en casa?-dijo Damon

-No te preocupes, mañana voy a estar bien…-dijo Damon

Damon no dijo nada, solo cerró sus ojos y disfrutó de su compañía.


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

El tiempo pasó rápido desde entonces, Stefan y su familia se tuvieron que volver a quedar en Mystic Falls por un tiempo, pues estaba en proceso el juicio contra Mikael. Las cosas estaban saliendo bien, y Mikael cada vez tenía más cargos. La parte más difícil fue cuando tuvieron que denunciar la violación de Elena, pero Damon se quedó con ella todo el tiempo, y se enteró de algunos detalles que no le agradaron mucho, lo único que deseaba era que la condena a muerte fuera legal. Ese día, Damon y Elena salían de la escuela, Damon le comentó a Elena que según el abogado de la familia, había cientos de personas más que estaban bajo las órdenes de Mikael, pero la mayoría obedecían bajo amenaza. El chantaje era la mejor arma de Mikael

-Ese hombre es un maldito…-comentó Elena apretando los puños

-Elena, lamento que terminaras involucrada en todo esto…-dijo Damon

-No seas tonto, después de todo los amigos comparten todo…-dijo Damon

-"_Amigos… solo amigos…"-_pensó Damon

-Damon, de verdad, no te preocupes…-le dijo Elena al ver que Damon no cambiaba su expresión

-"_Que no me preocupe! Por mi culpa casi te matan, te han secuestrado y… por mi culpa te han violado… Perdóname Elena… perdóname por no saber proteger lo más preciado que tengo…"-_pensó Damon, mirando a su amiga con culpabilidad

-Damon, estas bien?-preguntó Elena

-Claro, pero ven, quiero mostrarte algo-le dijo Damon y tomando su mano se desvió del camino

-Adonde vamos, Damon?-preguntó Elena, siguiéndole el ritmo desde atrás

-Ya vas a ver-le dijo Damon aun sin soltar su mano

Siguieron caminando hasta que se metieron por un parque, luego tomaron una calle de tierra que subía y terminaba en una pequeña colina. Allí había un pequeño bosque, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un enorme árbol, parecía tener cientos de años de edad

-Crees que puedas escalarlo, gatita?-dijo Damon desafiante

-Tú solo dime hasta donde-respondió Elena segura de su misma

Damon sonrió y empezó a escalar el árbol guiando a Elena. Había marcado una rama en especial con un pequeño corte, y al llegar a ella se sentó allí. Ayudó a Elena a subir y antes que ella se sentara la hizo sentarse en sus piernas. Elena se sorprendió un poco pero luego sonrió, era normal gestos así de Damon.

-Mira-le dijo Damon

Elena siguió la mirada de él. Encontrándose con una hermosa vista panorámica de la ciudad. Sus ojos se iluminaron con tal escena, la ciudad era enorme. Podía ver los autos ir de aquí para allá, pero en vez del molesto ruido de los motores oían el agua de un arroyo, y en vez del aroma del humo olían a naturaleza. De fondo, las montañas se alzaban majestuosas, y el sol se situaba en lo alto, sin ninguna nube que lo cubriera.

-Damon… es hermoso…-dijo Elena aun maravillada

-Feliz día del amigo, gatita-le dijo Damon-toma, esto es para ti…

Damon sacó una linda pulsera de plata, y tenía graba "D y E". Damon se la puso suavemente en la muñeca derecha.

-Damon es muy linda!-dijo Elena. El chico solo sonrió. Luego agregó emocionada-Yo también tengo algo para ti

De su mochila sacó un regalo de envoltura roja y moño blanco. Damon lo abrió con tranquilidad, encontrándose con un hermoso porta retrató de madera con bordes de plata. Sonrió divertido al ver la foto. En ella aparecía él abrazando por detrás a Elena que sonreía feliz

-Gracias, gatita-dijo Damon despeinándola cariñosamente

-De nada –dijo Elena –Damon, como encontraste este lugar?

-Lo descubrí cuando era pequeño, solía venir con mi papá y Stefan-dijo Damon

-Y porque nunca me lo mostraste!?-dijo Elena aparentando estar ofendida

-Te lo estoy mostrando ahora-dijo Damon

Se quedaron un rato ahí mirando el paisaje, hasta que Elena preguntó

-Damon, qué hora es?

-La una y media-dijo Damon

-Ya la una! El lugar más cercano para comer queda muy lejos-dijo Elena con pesadez

-Ah, pero yo tengo todo calculado-dijo Damon y de su mochila sacó algo que iluminó los ojos de Elena-Lexi hizo la comida

Luego de almorzar fueron al cine junto con Caroline y Klaus. Se la pasaron de maravilla, fue un lindo día del amigo entre risas. Al anochecer tuvieron que volver a la realidad, Elena estaba en el departamento de Damon puesto que tenían un trabajo de ciencias asignado.

-No terminamos más…-dijo Elena con pesadez

-Tomemos un descaso-prepuso Damon

-Pero así vamos a tardar más

-Es que mi cerebro no da para más…-dijo Damon tirándose al sillón

-Está bien… solo, media hora-dijo Elena sentándose a su lado

-Qué hora es? Las 10? Ya me acuerdo! Ahora van a dar una película!-dijo Damon y prendió la televisión

-Damon! No te quedes prendado a la película que tenemos que trabajar!-dijo Elena

-Solo un ratito-dijo Damon

-Está bien, pero que película es?-miró el televisor-Ah no! Eso si que no!

-Qué? Tienes miedo a los vampiros?-se burló Damon

-Descansáremos media hora, pero no para ver una película de terror!-dijo Elena

-Está bien, que tal esta?-dijo Inuyasha y cambió de canal

_**-Quédense ahí! En unos momentos continuaremos con nuestra programación! Y a continuación viene "Ardiente seducción"-anunciaron en el televisor**_

-Eres un pervertido! Cambia de canal!-dijo Elena

-No quiero-dijo Damon como un niño pequeño

-Dame el control!-dijo Elena y se abalanzó a quitárselo-Ja!

Cuando la chica tuvo el control en sus manos quiso cambiar de canal pero Damon quiso sacárselo y terminó apagando el televisor

-Elena! Dame el control!-dijo Damon

-Lo quieres? Quítamelo!-dijo Elena desafiante

-Tú lo pediste-dijo Damon

Elena, al ver la mirada de Damon se levantó y salió corriendo. Damon la siguió hasta que Elena quedó sin salida

-Estas atrapada-dijo Damon

-No, aun tengo un recurso…-dijo Elena

Los dos se encontraban en la habitación de Damon, Elena se lanzó a la cama dispuesta a pasar sobre ella y escapar, pero Damon fue más rápido. Antes que salieron la agarró de la cintura y la hizo caer a la cama colocándose sobre ella sosteniéndose en sus rodillas para no aplastarla

-Ahora estas indefensa, gatita…-dijo Damon con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Suéltame!-exigió Elena intentando liberar sus muñecas -Está bien! Te daré el control, pero suéltame!-dijo Elena. Damon se rió levemente

-Ahora no es el control lo que quiero…-dijo Damon

-Y que es lo que quieres?-preguntó Elena, algo asustada por la sonrisa de Damon. El chico se acercó a su oído

-A ti…-susurró

Elena abrió grandemente los ojos. Y ahora que iba a hacer? Es verdad, ellos muchas veces habían estado en una situación así, metidos en su juego. Pero ahora ella lo amaba, como podía fingir estar jugando cuando en realidad lo deseaba? La cercanía, no podría controlarla. No quería hacerse ilusiones, no quería salir lastimada…

-Damon… tenemos que terminar el trabajo…-dijo Elena a modo de excusa

\- Ni tú ni yo queremos hacer ese tonto trabajo… además, como están las cosas, el que decide soy yo…-dijo Damon sensualmente

Otra vez perdía el control cayendo en la tentación. Acaso el destino estaba en su contra? Él sabía que su amor no era correspondido, pero cada vez era más doloroso esconderlo. Y digamos que él momento no le ayudaba en mucho, Elena, totalmente indefensa, atrapada entre sus brazos… ella estaba a su merced…


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26 "¡Entiéndelo!"

**Deseo: Movimiento afectivo hacia algo que se apetece./ Impulso, excitación venérea./ Anhelar con vehemencia**

Eso era lo que sentía, una necesidad incontenible de besar cada pedazo de su piel, acariciar cada centímetro de su cabello, sentirla entre sus brazos, besarla hasta que se le quiebren los labios. Devorarla hasta ser acusado de gula.

**Lujuria: Vicio consistente en el uso ilícito o en el apetito desordenado de los deleites carnales.**

Ellos dos, solos en su departamento, sin nadie que los espere, sin nadie que pueda preocuparse si no llegaban a tiempo… la situación era perfecta…

**Locura: Privación del juicio o del uso de la razón/ Acción que, por su carácter anómalo, causa sorpresa/ Exaltación del ánimo o de los ánimos, producida por algún afecto u otro incentivo**

Oh si, esa mujer lo volvía loco, en todos los puntos. Cada vez que le sonreía, cada vez que se enojaba, cuando lo golpeaba pretendiendo que el doliera, cuando se disculpaba por algo, cuando actuaba como una niña pequeña, cuando enfrentaba los problemas con una sonrisa, cuando se acomodaba tan bien entre sus brazos, cuando lo retaba… cuando lo besaba… cada acción de ella creaba una revolución en su interior.

**Pasión: Perturbación o afecto desordenado del ánimo. / Inclinación o preferencia muy vivas de alguien a otra persona./ Apetito o afición vehemente a algo**.

Era lo que más sentía, apetito, mucho apetito. Y Elena seguía mirándolo sonrojada, como si supiera de sus intenciones, y ella que estaría pensando en esos momentos?

**Tentación: Instigación o estímulo que induce el deseo de algo. / Persona, cosa o circunstancia que la provoca. **

Eso estaba claro, con esa mirada inocente y desconcertada lo estaba provocando, y de una manera inconsciente lo estaba haciendo caer en sus redes invisibles. Ja! Autocontrol era lo que menos tenía en esos momentos

Y por último…

**Amor: 1. Sentimiento intenso del ser humano que, partiendo de su propia insuficiencia, necesita y busca el encuentro y unión con otro ser.**

Eso era lo que su cuerpo le pedía, la unión. Buscar con su mano el cuerpo de la chica, seducirse entre ellos hasta perder el control.

**2\. Sentimiento hacia otra persona que naturalmente nos atrae y que, procurando reciprocidad en el deseo de unión, nos completa, alegra y da energía para convivir, comunicarnos y crear.**

Sí, Elena era su razón de vida, de no ser por ella, él estaría solo. Ella era su alegría, y a la vez su tristeza. Oh si, Elena lo atraía, de una forma impresionante. Bueno, le faltaba la parte del sentimiento mutuo, y eso dolía más de lo que parecía.

**3\. Sentimiento de afecto, inclinación y entrega a alguien o algo.**

Elena se entregaría a él? Tenía miedo, miedo al rechazo, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no había vuelta atrás….

**4\. Tendencia a la unión sexual.**

Bueno, esa no necesitaba explicación, verdad?

**5\. Objeto de cariño especial para alguien.**

Todos, absolutamente todos a su alrededor se habían dado cuenta la forma en que él la miraba, pero al parecer, ella no, o sabía disimularlo muy bien, que secretos escondería ella? _Ni si quieras te lo imaginas, Damon_

**6\. Expresiones de amor, caricias, requiebros.**

Eso pensaba hacer, demostrarle su amor en la más salvaje de las caricias…

**7\. Cortejar, galantear.**

Pensaba hacer mucho más que solo eso…

Aunque claro, describir los sentimientos es algo muy difícil, describir el amor, casi imposible. Todo esto era un pequeño resumen de todo lo que sentía el joven.

-Damon… de verdad…-empezó a decir Elena. Su sonrojo empeoró cuando Damon empezó a acercarse, o era ella quien lo hacía?

-Cállate, niña-dijo Damon, anulando la distancia

Por Dios! Sus besos! Como los había extrañado! Cuantas veces había soñado con esos labios que se movían sensuales bajo los suyos! Y Elena le estaba correspondiendo! Se preguntó si aún estaba en la realidad. Porque esa mujer, lo había hecho conocer el cielo y al mismo tiempo sentía el calor del infierno. Lo que él no sabía, que él sentimiento era completamente mutuo. En su mente ya no había cordura, solo instinto, el más salvaje, primitivo y básico de los instintos. Y sin que él lo pidiera, sin que él preguntara, Elena abrió su boca, dándole vía libre a su lengua sedienta y hambrienta. Elena sintió como una de las manos de Damon bajaba peligrosa, acariciando todo a su paso, y la otra aun aprisionaba sus muñecas. Sabía muy bien como terminaría eso, y por más que lo deseara, debía controlarse

-Damon… para…-pidió entre besos y colocando una mano en su pecho

-No… me… pidas… eso…-respondió el chico bajando por su cuello mientras desabrochaba el botón del pantalón de la morocha.

Afuera nevaba, pero no era necesario prender la calefacción.

-Damon… por favor…-pidió Elena

Damon se asustó al escuchar su voz, alzó la cabeza para mirarla, y confirmó que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Elena… estas llorando…-dijo incrédulo de lo que había provocado-"_No quiero lastimarte Elena…"_

-Damon… por favor… no podemos seguir… no… no quiero que nuestra amistad se termine…-pidió Elena aun sollozando

-De que hablas Elena?! No te entiendo!-dijo Damon

La 'calentura' no le dejaba pensar bien.

-Damon entiende! Si… si me acuesto contigo… luego tú me botarás como haces con todas las chicas… no quiero dejar de ser tú amiga-dijo Elena

-Tonta, y por eso llorabas?-dijo Damon con una mirada tierna, y se acercó para volver a besarla

-Damon, de verdad te lo digo, Es que aún no entiendes?

-La que no entiende eres tú, Elena!-dijo Damon ya desesperado

-De que hablas! Acaso no te importa sacrificar nuestra amistad por una estúpida calentura!-se enfadó Elena-entiéndelo de una vez! SOMOS AMIGOS!

-PUES YO NO QUIERO SER TÚ AMIGO! QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE YO TE AMO!-gritó Damon

Luego de esa 'declaración' quiso morderse la lengua, había echado todo a perder! Ahora Elena no volvería a verlo de la misma forma, ya no lo trataría como antes y seguramente ni lo dejaría acercarse, su única oportunidad había sido tirada a la basura. Aunque por otro lado tal vez era lo mejor, si el sentimiento no era mutuo lo mejor sería alejarse.

Elena quedó estática, sin moverse. Había escuchado bien? Podría ser posible que su amor fuera correspondido? De verdad se terminaría todo su dolor? No podía pensar con claridad, solo sabía, que si era un sueño, esperaba no despertar en un largo, largo rato.

-Damon…-dijo Elena

-Elena, yo te amo… Eso está mal?-preguntó Damon

La chica lo miró, Damon ya estaba preparándose para quitarse de encima, pero ni bien Elena sintió que él chico aflojaba el agarre de su muñeca, lo atrajo a ella y lo besó como nunca antes. Damon no sabía qué hacer, pero optó por corresponder, cuando se separaron, Elena le susurró al oído.

-Corresponder el sentimiento de otra persona no está mal… Yo también te amo, Damon…-dijo Elena

-Elena…-musitó sorprendido

Damon buscó la mirada chocolate, y se encontró con los ojos más sinceros y llenos de amor que vio en su vida. En ese momento, comprendió lo que era la felicidad, la verdadera felicidad. Su corazón seguía palpitando con fiereza, el deseo seguía presente con firmeza. Volvió a besarla, esta vez un poco más calmado, sabiendo que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, porque su amor era correspondido. Ya no había de que preocuparse, solo dos jóvenes que se amaban con pasión, esperando ansiosos el momento del encuentro.

Pero en todas las historias existe aquel molesto 'pero', y las imágenes de un acontecimiento pasado la golpearon con fuerza.

-"_No, no y no_"-se dijo a si misma

Ese no era el momento de tener miedo! Acababa de descubrir que su mayor deseo ya no era una fantasía, era el momento de ser feliz! Ese era su momento, suyo y de Damon. Tenía que esforzarse, llegó la hora de dar cara a los problemas, y ella conocía la única forma de quitarse ese peso de encima, ya estaba cansada de sentirse sucia…

Algo húmedo cayó en la mejilla de Damon. Él se percató de que la chica estaba llorando otra vez.

-Elena, estas bien?-preguntó preocupado. La chica se refugió en sus brazos

-Por favor, Damon, por favor quítame de la piel todo lo que Kaleb me hizo-pidió llorando

-Elena, te lo prometo… te prometo que lo haré…-dijo Damon profundizando el abrazo-pero, si tú quieres esperar…

-No, Damon, ya no quiero huir más…-negó Elena

-Entonces… -empezó a decir Damon, una sonrisa traviesa se asomó en sus labios, y con un tono juguetón pretendió cortar aquel ambiente tenso-habrá que aplicar un tratamiento intensivo…

-Crees que puedas conmigo?-dijo Elena, tranquilizada por la actitud de Damon.

-No me subestimes gatita…

Y sin querer seguir esperando, la beso volviéndola a recostar, y mientras le acariciaba el vientre, sus lenguas jugaban a amarse.


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27

Miró el reloj de la mesita de luz, por Dios! Llevaban durmiendo 12 horas! Ella simplemente sonrió y no se hizo mucho problema por eso, no tenía ganas de levantarse. Se acomodó entre los brazos de Damon y un sonrojo la atacó al recordar la situación. No podía creer que todo eso hubiera pasado! Todo ese tiempo se había cegado con el pesimismo asumiendo sin ninguna prueba que Damon solo la veía como una amiga, cuando él la amaba tanto como ella a él. Miró a su alrededor, por la ventana vio el cielo nublado, el vidrio indicaba que hacía mucho frío, pero ella estaba a 'temperatura ideal'. Su ropa y la de Damon tirada por toda la habitación, incluso había una remera en el pasillo. Sonrió con sinceridad, se sentía tan bien! Tan llena de paz, tan… tan limpia. Por fin se había sacado de encima todo lo que Kaleb le hizo! Y en su piel ahora estaban las caricias de Damon grabadas con fuego. Suspiró, lo mejor sería ir a bañarse y luego desayunar, bueno, más bien almorzar. Intentó deslizarse de los brazos del pelinegro, pero el chico la agarró más fuerte

-Dónde vas…-dijo aun sin abrir los ojos

-Damon, me quiero ir a bañar-dijo Elena

-No molestes-dijo como un niño pequeño y profundizó el agarre de su cintura.

Elena frunció el ceño y después dibujó una mirada maliciosa. Se dio vuelta entre los brazos del ambarino y lo besó sin aviso. El chico no opuso objeción, correspondiendo con más pasión. Le acarició la mejilla, y empezó a bajar su mano recorriendo las curvas de la castaña. Antes de llegar a destino, Elena lo empujo suavemente y salió corriendo al baño.

-Hey! Eso es trampa!-se quejó Damon al reaccionar. Elena solo se rió desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Damon se quedó en la cama mirando el techo, se sentía feliz. Simplemente feliz. Ni satisfecho, ni sorprendido, ni emocionado, solo feliz. Una felicidad tan pura como el amor que sentía por esa 'niña'. Quien lo diría, enamorado de su mejor amiga, con quien compartió tantos años de su corta vida, la que siempre estuvo en todas, buenas y malas, triste o feliz. Y todavía le quedaba tanto tiempo por delante… tanta vida para amarse. Sonrió cerrando los ojos, sintiendo la tranquilidad del aire.

-Quien lo diría…-susurró mirando por la ventana.

Cuando Elena salió de bañarse se encontró con la cama ya armada. He aquí un pequeño detalle, con que se vestía! Su ropa estaba prácticamente desgarrada. Frunció el ceño, Damon era un impaciente. Unas manos la metieron de vuelta al baño y unos labios que conocía muy bien la besaron

-Eres una tramposa, habrá que castigarte por eso-dijo Damon arrancándole la toalla de un tirón.

45 minutos después el timbre sonó escandaloso en el departamento. Elena fue a abrir

-Hola… Elena…-dijo Sango sorprendida al verla

-Lo ves! Después me dicen a mí! Yo tenía razón! Damon y Elena pasaron la noche juntos!-dijo Klaus apuntando a Elena que vestía tan solo con una camisa de Damon que le quedaba bastante grande

-Cállate idiota!-dijeron dos voces

-Yo solo digo la verdad -se defendió Klaus

**************

Qué rápido había pasado el tiempo! Para su suerte, no volvieron oír de Mikael después de que fue condenada junto con Kaleb y otros involucrados a cadena perpetua. Hacía un mes que había empezado la universidad. Ella estudiaría para ser pediatra, Klaus sería cirujano, y Caroline y Damon eligieron abogacía. La castaña caminó al balcón y atravesando las cortinas sintió una ráfaga acariciar su piel. Miró el cielo azul, dejando escapar un suspiro

-Quien lo diría Matt, terminé enamorada de Damon, puedes creerlo? Espero que no te enojes Katherine-dijo Elena sonriendo-y no solo estamos enamorados, si no que nos vamos a casar al terminar la universidad!-anunció emocionada-Ustedes creen que todo esto esté bien?

Una ventisca jugó con su vestido

-Sí, yo también creo que es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida…-susurró mirando su anillo de compromiso

*************

Se miró al espejo, sonrió inquieta.

-Estás preciosa-le dijo Caroline

-Estoy tan nerviosa!-dijo Elena abrazando a su amiga.

-Tranquila, Damon debe estar peor que tú-le dijo con una sonrisa

Se miró otra vez al espejo, todo en su lugar, el vestido blanco y con detalles en rosa pálido, su pelo recogido y con algunas flores y el velo. Suspiró con melancolía, cuantas veces se había imaginado esa escena pero en vez de Caroline y Klaus, Damon y Katherine, y quien la esperaba en el altar era Matt. Katherine cuidando hasta el último detalle, Damon seguramente sentado en una esquina quejándose de que hacía demasiado escándalo por una simple boda, y ella le gritaría y empezarían a discutir como siempre. Pero ahora era diferente, la imagen de Matt había sido recortada para colocar la de Damon con su expresión impaciente de siempre. En unas horas, sería Elena Gilbert de Salvatore, la esposa del abogado Damon Salvatore. Se volteó a ver a sus amigos, quienes la observaban con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Klaus abrazando a Caroline de la cintura y una mano en su vientre. La semana siguiente Caroline cumpliría un mes de embarazada.

-Bueno, hay que hacerlo!-dijo Elena decidida

Klaus se adelantó en su auto, Elena y Caroline llegaría un poco más tarde, como es tradición. Al llegar se encontró a Stefan, Tyler y Giuseppe intentando calmar a Damon. La ceremonia fue perfecta, la mejor parte fue la del "_Si quiero_" para Elena, y la de "_Puede besar a la novia_" para Damon. El ramo lo recibió Liv, quien enseguida se giró a ver a Tyler con ojos iluminados. De ahí se fueron a la fiesta, Damon no podía esperar a la noche de bodas. La luna de miel sería en Brasil, ha pedido de Elena y recomendado por los padres de Damon

**************

-Maldito sueño…-susurró al despertar-todo es culpa de Damon

La castaña se levantó con pesadez y se fue a bañar. No era la primera vez que soñaba con aquel acontecimiento de años atrás. Mil veces le había dicho a Damon que al levantarse la despertara, pero el siempre le decía "_estabas durmiendo tan tranquila que no quise molestarte_". Tranquila!? Estaba teniendo una pesadilla! Por que cuando dormía con Damon, ahí sí que dormía tranquila, se sentía segura en sus brazos, sabía que él estaba ahí, no había nada que temer. Pero no quería decirle nada para no preocuparlo. Salió del baño cubierta con una toalla celeste, cuando dos sombras entraron corriendo a la habitación y se metieron a su ropero

-Que hacen allí?-preguntó Elena abriendo las puertas de madera del mueble

-Papá dice que hay que bañar a Kai, pero Kai no se quiere bañar, Kai quiere jugar-dijo una niña de ojos azules como su padre y cabello castaño como su madre

-Martina, debes hacerle caso a tu papá-dijo Elena

Kai ladro

-Y tú también, Kai, ayer fueron al parque y estas todo lleno de barro-dijo Elena

-Elena, viste a Martu o a Kai?-dijo Damon desde la puerta, Martina había cerrado el ropero antes de que lo vean

-No…-dijo Elena, miró a Damon y le guiñó un ojo. Empezó a acercarse a él-pero ya que no están cerca, podemos aprovechar para hacer cosas…

-Buena idea…-dijo Damon acercándose para besarla. Las puertas del ropero se abrieron de golpe.

-Está bien! Está bien! Aquí estamos! Pero por favor, no hagan eso delante nuestro!-dijo la niña de unos 3 años

-Jaja, vamos, vayan a bañar a Kai mientras yo me visto-dijo Kagome

-Te tienes que vestir sí o sí?-dijo Damon insinuante

-Damon, no empieces.-alejándolo-además, si Kai no se baña esta noche no podremos ir a cenar con Caroline y Klaus

-A bañarse Kai!-dijo rápidamente la niña y salió corriendo junto al perro al baño

-Jajaja-rieron los padres de la pequeña.

_**FIN!**_


	28. Epilogo

Epilogo

Caminó sigilosa sin hacer ruido, atravesó la sala con pasos largos y silenciosos. Miró hacía atrás para ver si la seguían, cuando chocó con un mueble.

-Uf, estuvo cerca…-dijo deteniendo el bamboleó de un porta retrató

En él había una foto reciente. En ella aparecía Stefan abrazando a Lexi de la cintura, de su brazo se agarraba su hija Emily y a su lado su gemelo Brandon, ambos ya de unos 16 años. Los pobres de sus padres ya no sabían cuando daban más problemas, ahora en plena adolescencia o cuando tenían 1 años. Siguió caminando, ya casi llegaba a su destino. Posó una mano en el picaporte victoriosa. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a una chica en la puerta.

-Papá se va a enojar…-dijo Martina

-Por favor, no digas nada, hazlo por tu hermana menor-pidió la chica

-Está bien, pero si te descubren no me metas en eso-dijo Martina pasando a su lado

La pequeña Ailen sonrió ante esa respuesta. Iba a dar un paso afuera de la casa cuando…

-Alto ahí, señorita, te vas a ver con ese mocoso otra vez?-dijo una voz masculina

-Papá! Jacob no es ningún mocoso!-dijo la chica, rápidamente se tapó la boca.

-Je, te delatas sola-dijo Damon

-Yo no dije que saldría con él… voy a salir con… eh…con… -empezó a decir al chica de ojos marrones.

-Mi amor! Te estaba buscando!-dijo Elena llegando al rescate

-Pero…-empezó a decir Damon

-Pero nada, adiós hija y que te diviertas con tus amigas! Recuerda llegar a tiempo para esta noche!-dijo Elena llevándose a Damon de allí

-Mamá, eres genial-dijo la chica y se fue de allí

En la esquina, se encontró con un chico de ojos azules como su madre, y pelo negro como su padre.

-Elena! Porque me arrastraste a la sala!-dijo Damon

-Ya, Damon, deja a nuestra hija en paz. Además tenemos que preparar todo para esta noche-dijo Damon-Ah, por cierto, Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor

La castaña se acercó a su esposo y le regaló un beso. Damon lo recibió feliz y correspondió

-Ahora sí, hay que empezar a preparar todo-dijo la mujer y se fue a la cocina

-Pero yo quería más…-dijo Damon

En la noche, toda la familia Salvatore ya estaba lista para recibir a los invitados. Los primeros en llegar fueron Caroline y Klaus

-Amigo! Feliz cumpleaños!-dijo Klaus

-Feliz cumpleaños, Damon-dijo Caroline dándole su regalo

Los dos entraron, y detrás de ellos venían sus hijas, discutiendo, como siempre.

-Que si!-dijo la mayor que tenía los ojos de Klaus

-Que no!-dijo la menor de ojos como Caroline

-Que si!

-Que no!

-Hola, niñas, discutiendo, como siempre?-dijo Elena

-Hola, tía Lena-dijeron las dos al unísono

-Martina y Ailen están en el jardín-dijo Damon, adivinándoles los pensamientos

-Adiós! Ah, y feliz cumple Tío Damon!-dijeron las chicas y se fueron al jardín

-Hola!-dijo alguien antes de que Elena cerrara la puerta

-Ya llegó el sarnoso-dijo Damon

-Feliz cumpleaños, chucho-dijo Tyler. Liv, que estaba a su lado, le dio su regalo

-Las niñas están en el jardín Jacob-dijo Elena

-Gracias, feliz cumpleaños, Damon!-dijo el chico y se fue al jardín

-Feliz cumpleaños, enano-dijo Stefan al llegar

-Gracias, tarado-dijo Elena

-Como estuvo el vuelo?-preguntó Elena

-Bastante bien, por suerte-dijo Lexi

-Hola Emily, Hola Brandon-dijo Kagome

-Hola, Tia -dijo una chica de ojos marrones

-Hola!-saludó Brandon con alegría

En el jardín…

-Hola puedo poner unos CD's que traje?-preguntó el chico de ojos azules

-Sí, claro, ven yo te muestro donde-dijo Martina llevándose al chico.

-Y!?-preguntó una

-Habla!-dijo otra

-A que se refieren?-preguntó Ailen inocentemente

-Rápido, antes de que venga Jacob, dinos que pasó en el cine-dijo la mayor de las hermanas Smith

-Ajá! Te sonrojaste! Que ha pasado?-dijo la menor

-Son las dos unas pervertidas! No ha pasado nada! Solo fuimos al cine como amigos!-dijo Ailen

-Ajá. Como amigos…-dijo la mayor

-Si amigos, Dulce-dijo Ailen

-Amigos… Amigos que quieren ser más que amigos…-insinuó la menor

-Candice! Ya les dije que no me gusta Jacob!-dijo Ailen

-Hola!-dijo alguien al llegar

-Primos!-dijo Martina

Adentro, en el comedor…

-Más vale que tu hijo se aleje de mi hija! A ver si se le contagian las pulgas!-dijo Damon

-No me hagas reír! Es tú hija la que le está pegando el olor a bestia a mi hijo!-contestó Tyler

-Que dijiste!?-dijo Damon

-Lo que oíste chucho!-dijo Tyler

-Estos dos siguen igual que cuando teníamos 17 años - dijo Klaus

-Nunca cambiaran -dijo Liv.

Un aroma delicioso inundo la habitación

-A comer!-dijo Elena colocando la comida en la mesa

Y así, mientas los viejos amigos se reunían en aquella fiesta, una nueva generación empezaba a forjar su lazos de amistad esperando ansiosos lo que el destino les preparaba.


End file.
